The Bound Fedora
by LadyVoorhees
Summary: Sidney has been moved from asylum to asylum for the past 7 years and has just been moved to a place named Westin Hills. After seeing someone Being attacked in their sleep she soon begins to see a demonic man in her dreams. Full Summary Inside AU/OC
1. Too Good To Be True

**Disclaimer: I do not own A Nightmare on Elm Street or Freddy Krueger they belong to New Line Cinema and Wes Craven & I unfortunately & sadly do not make any money from these writings.**

**~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~**

**Full Summary:** Sidney has been moved from asylum to asylum for the past seven years. She finally get's moved to a place named Westin Hills Psychiatric Hospital. After seeing someone getting attacked in their sleep on her first day there she soon begins to see a demonic man in her dreams that they call Freddy. Her best friend is a ghost that she accidentally released seven years ago, Gregory, and she loves how real her dreams have become with him in Freddy's dream world and they can finally be together as if he was alive. He protects her from Freddy until they realize that he's too strong to be trifled with.

**Author's Note:** So please let me know what you think of this one! It's a plot idea I've had for quite awhile. Trying to stick with more of the history with the originals on this one with a bit of my own twist of course. Please review!

**Chapter One: Too Good To Be True**

Sidney's light blue eyes stared through the boy sitting in front of her as the van hit another bump making the pencil holding her dirty blonde up in a bun hair fall out. She huffed and ran her hand through her hair to move it out of her face and pushed her green rimmed glasses up the bridge of her nose before continuing to glare at the boy.

"I can't stand it when you look right through me as if I'm not even here. I know you're upset. But I couldn't help myself. Please forgive me?" His sweet voice pleaded.

"Gregory they're flying me to another state this time! Were you not paying attention?! We're on the way to the airport for a three hour flight!" She yelled. Gregory looked up at her with his faded green eyes and frowned.

"I really am sorry. I should've known Zac would take it too far." He apologized.

"It's ok, at least you got to have some fun." She forgave him and he smiled at her as she found her fallen pencil and put her hair back up in its messy bun.

"I wish I was able to move things as he does. Then again I'm glad I'm not him. I couldn't stand being stuck haunting one place forever. I'm just glad that I'll always be stuck following you." He said thoughtfully.

"Me too." She smiled. "I'm just glad you're not an angry spirit like he is."

"Yeah the only upside to that is being able to interact with your world. But I was never an angry person. I'm not even mad at my Grandma for what she did to me." He explained as his wild brown hair fell into his eyes covering the strange bloody symbol that was carved into his forehead.

Gregory was a spirit that Sidney had accidentally released when she was fifteen. Along with the strange symbol on his forehead he had several other strange designs carved into his arms with a large hole in his chest where his heart should be. His Grandmother was a part of a cult or a witch coven of some sort and she ended up using him as a human sacrifice.

It was 1902 and he was only ten when his parents decided to leave him with his Grandma in Washington and went to Alaska in hopes of getting rich from the gold mining that was going on at the time. His parents ended up doing a bunch of traveling following the gold mining craze and he stayed with his Grandma the rest of his life. He would catch her going out and doing strange things once a week and he always wondered what it was. She always refused to tell him what she was up to up until a few days after his eighteenth birthday she had asked him to join her at a special event and he went happily, not knowing what he was in for.

"I wonder what loony bin they're taking you to now. I never heard the driver or any of the docs mention where. I guess we'll find out when we get to the airplane boarding station." He said sounding hopeful.

"Knowing my luck we won't even enter the airport and they'll have a private plane for me and all the other crazies." She said sounding rather un-amused. The rest of the ride there they made small talk pointing out the pros and cons of the _hospital_ that was now their ex-home.

Sidney had been moved around several asylums and mental hospitals since she was fifteen. She just turned twenty-two three months ago. When she was fifteen she came home one day to find that her older brother Nick had died of an asthma attack. They figured out that he had dropped his inhaler under the couch and induced the attack by getting over anxious and excited when he opened his acceptance letter into the college he hoped to attend.

Nick and Sidney were very close and her mother and father were devastated by his death. She was desperate to get him back and turned to dark magic. In an attempt to bring his soul back into the world she had to make a few animal and blood sacrifices and in the middle of her ritual was found by her parents. They didn't know what to think when she attempted to explain herself and they had her committed.

When her ritual was interrupted she somehow freed Gregory's soul and since then he's always been with her. They both theorized that Gregory was somehow bound to her from the ritual since he could never wander far without re-appearing near her. As for Gregory he was glad that Sidney was the only one that could see him considering he looked the way he did when he died.

Since Sidney had freed him from the spirit world they were best friends. He was her only friend and all she really had. Two years after she was first committed she still refused to take any medicine that the doctors offered her and her parents finally gave up. Luckily they had agreed that they wouldn't force anything on her and even wrote up a contract keeping any doctors from forcing any medicine on her. They wanted her to get better on her own and finally gave up hope when she turned eighteen. Her Grandma was the only one that would send her care packages up until two years ago when she passed on. She was sure that she had left her some things in her will but knew that her parents probably decided to keep it for themselves since she was _unstable_.

Unfortunately when she was first committed she made the mistake of telling them about Gregory and they diagnosed her with seeing and interacting with her _hallucinations_. It didn't help that they always caught her talking to him out loud and eventually gave up on trying to explain him to her doctors and therapists.

Sidney was let out of the back of the van only to be greeted by several escorts who led her through the airport. Gregory was enjoying being out of the hospital as much as she was and he kept taunting her to make a run for it. As much as she wanted to she knew it was no use. Last time she tried to get away they kept her in solitary for a week and on top of that she had nowhere to run to and no one that she could trust. She let them drag her through the airport and begged them to buy her some food while they waited and they finally gave in.

"So we're going to Ohio…" Gregory said oddly after figuring out how to read the flight board. Sidney cleaned the smudges off of her glasses with the corner of her green tank top and gave him a confused look as she put her glasses back on.

"Ohio? What the hell is in Ohio?!" She said a little too loudly making one of her escorts stare at her.

"You're going to a _special_ psychiatric hospital. Now come on the plane is boarding." The burly man said sounding rather annoyed. Only two escorts joined her on the plane ride and they were seated first class in their own private area. Once the plane took off Sidney got comfortable and tried not to laugh at Gregory as he mused looking out the window at how cool everything looked from up there.

Sidney decided to take a nap and her and Gregory enjoyed running around in the dream world until she was woken up by one of her escorts to put her seat belt back on.

Sidney loved dreaming it was all she really had to escape the boring reality of being stuck in asylums over the past seven years. Gregory could join her in her dreams as well and loved being able to interact with her in them. She always loved to show him the things that he didn't understand since he was one hundred years behind her time.

Luckily finding her bag wasn't difficult with Gregory's help making their time in the airport short. Gregory enjoyed taking in the sights on their way and was thankful that they were nice enough to buy Sidney lunch before going to the new asylum.

"Westin Hills _Psychiatric_ Hospital." Gregory said staring ahead of them making Sidney sigh loudly knowing that this place would be even more annoying than the last. Once she was inside the escorts left and the doctors took over.

The inside of the place looked rather nice compared to all the other ones she'd been too. Gregory ran ahead of her and through all the rooms for a quick look and found himself extremely uneasy there and quickly returned to Sidney's side. She noticed a worried look on his face and looked at him questionably. The seven years they were together Gregory had mastered reading Sidney's facial expressions so she wouldn't have to talk to him out loud in front of others so she wouldn't raise suspicion and deal with being pestered to take pills for _hallucinating _and talking to herself.

"I don't like this place. I can feel that many people have died here, but there is no lingering spirits. It doesn't make any sense." He explained and Sidney just stared at him hoping he was joking as she wheeled her bag behind her. The doctor's hand on her shoulder snapped her out of her gaze.

"Hi, Sidney right?" The woman asked and she nodded. "I'm doctor Debois. I'll be one of the doctors taking care of you from here on out." She introduced herself. She was in a long white lab coat with blue scrubs and her shoulder length brunette hair was beginning to grey in some spots. Sidney began following her through several doors and into a long corridor. "I hope you like it here at Westin Hills. From what your file says you've never taken any medication offered to you. We won't determine if you need to take any medication until we've evaluated you."

"Evaluation… what _fun_!" Gregory said sarcastically. Sidney rolled her eyes at him and followed Debois through the hospital as she gave her the tour of the place.

There were two large activity rooms. One was full of board games and things for arts and crafts and the other had several TVs and every gaming console you can think of with hundreds of games and movies as well. Only the patients in this wing were allowed in these rooms and she was lucky enough to be staying in the same wing and she suddenly decided she liked the place a lot more.

"You better go play in there so I can watch! You keep telling me about that Nintendo thing you used to play all the time and it sounds neat!" Gregory pleaded and Sidney did her best not to laugh at him as he sat there and began reading all the game and movie titles so he could choose which ones he wanted her to play later. They even had a nice lunch room with a normal kitchen that she was allowed to use.

"Here is your room. I'll let you get settled in. Meet me in my office in an hour, it's across the hall from the activity room." Debois said before leaving closing the door behind her.

Sidney threw her bag on the large bed in front of her. The room was twice the size of any of the cells she'd been in before and actually had a real bed. There was even a closet with a dresser in it and at the foot of her bed was a small trunk filled with spare blankets, sheets, and pillows. On the wall opposite to her bed was a small desk and chair as well.

"Gee whiz is this a hotel? This place is killer! They have five different Nintendo thingamajigs! They even have a tiny little one! Forget what I said before. This place is far better than any we've been to before. You even have a real bed!" Gregory smiled standing through the middle of it.

"I know I know. It's so weird… but you said you sensed a lot of deaths here? What about that? I wonder what other kinds of patients are here. It seems like they pretty much get free range of this place. There has got to be something up with this place it's too good to be true." Sidney explained suspiciously as she opened up her suitcase.

"I'm sure you're right, but at least _try_ to enjoy it here." Gregory pleaded as she unpacked her clothes into the dresser in the closet. She frowned as she counted how many shirts and pants she had left.

"I'll try. Ugh I only have four pairs of pants and five shirts left… would it kill my parents to send me clothes now that Gammy Tammy is gone? I wonder if they even remember I exist…" She sighed sadly.

"You never know the doc here might let you phone home." He said with hope. "So… looking forward to your _evaluation_?"

"Hell no. They sit there and pretty much just jot down how crazy they think you are then categorize you into a group of other crazies and you get stuck dealing with them all the time in stupid group therapy." She said as she put a framed picture of her brother on the nightstand by her bed.

"I can't stand group therapy…" Gregory sighed.

"Me either. I wonder what kind of patients they have here. Especially if they've had so many die here like you said." She said with a worried expression as she sat on the bed with a book from her bag.

"Yep something is off about that. I'll attempt to do some snooping later. But for now, Gaston Leroux's Phantom of the Opera!" He said excitedly. It was his favorite book of hers. She began reading out loud from where they last left off knowing he hated to read over her shoulder since she read a lot faster than he did and would often turn the page before he was done.

An hour had gone by and Sidney reluctantly marked her place in the book and shut it setting it on the nightstand.

"Oh I don't wanna." She whined.

"Me neither. Afterwards can we watch a movie? I found Phantom of the Opera on one of those movie disks!" He said excitedly.

"Really? I never got to see the movie. I only saw the play when I was younger with Grammy. I hope the movie isn't like the play. The play kind of pissed me off." She said making her way out into the large corridor.

"Why?" Gregory asked confused.

"They make Raoul seem smart and heroic." She replied shaking her head.

"Oh… why? He's an imbecile. If it wasn't for the Persian he'd be dead!" He laughed.

"Oh and the Persian isn't even in it." She said dryly.

"What in the world were they thinking?" He asked making a disgusted face. "Maybe I don't want to watch it now."

"Well too bad because I do." She laughed and Dr. Debois came around the corner with a worried look on her face making Sidney stop in her tracks.

"Oh crap I think she heard you talking to me." Gregory said wide eyed.

"Who were you talking to just now?" She inquired staring into her.

"Um… just… my friend…" She stuttered knowing that she was in for it now, her first day there and already getting caught talking to Gregory out loud.

"Why don't you join me in my office and tell me more about your _friend_." She said calmly and Sidney followed her.

"I'm sorry Sid. I forgot. I was so used to being at the other hospital. We'll be more careful. I won't forget to remind you to not talk to me out loud I promise. Crap crap crap…" He went on blaming himself. The last place they were at they were there for two years and Sid had given up on attempting to convince them that she was no longer seeing _things_. Having a vengeful ghost, Zac, there as well made it too difficult to not talk to them out loud all the time.

She followed Debois into her office and sat in a chair in front of her desk. Just as the Doctor sat in her chair they heard a blood curdling scream coming from down the hall. Debois instantly sprang from her seat and out the door past Sidney as if she wasn't even there. She followed wondering what in the world could be going on and what kind of other patients they had there.

The screaming continued and two other doctors came running in the same direction paying no attention to Sidney as she stood in the doorway to a patient's room watching in awe and horror. The three doctors stood around a bed that had blood streaked across the pillow. Gregory gasped and pointed to the ceiling and a girl no younger than fifteen was held to the ceiling by an unseen force with four slash marks across her face. The two other doctors jumped onto the bed and grabbed onto the girl and Debois readied a needle she pulled from her lab coat.

It irked Sidney to see how they acted as if it was part of their daily routine as they attempted to pull the girl down and she wouldn't budge.

The girl kept screaming over and over. "Wake me up!"

While the other two doctors held the girl in mid air just a few feet off the bed Debois uncapped the needle and reached under the girl stabbing it into her chest. The girl's eyes snapped open and Debois quickly yanked the needle out of her chest as the other two doctors caught her so she didn't fall face first into the bed and the girl took in quick short breaths and hugged onto one of the doctors sobbing loudly.

"What in the fuck just happened?" Sidney demanded and all three doctors turned and looked at her with a look of remorse.

"Did you see _him_?" Gregory said with a look of terror in his eyes unable to look away from the crying girl.

Sidney looked at him in confusion. "See who?"


	2. Him

**Disclaimer: I do not own A Nightmare on Elm Street or Freddy Krueger they belong to New Line Cinema and Wes Craven & I unfortunately & sadly do not make any money from these writings.**

**~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~**

**Chapter Two: Him**

"You mean you didn't see him? He was horrible! Burnt to death with knife fingers! What kind of loony bin is this?!" Gregory yelled still staring at the girl as the doctor she was clutching onto checked the slash marks on her face. Sidney wanted to say something but felt everyone's eyes on her and Gregory gave her a silencing look to remind her not to talk to him out loud.

"Dammit now she's been exposed to him." Debois said angrily as she disposed of the empty syringe.

"Exposed? What the hell are you talking about? What just happened?! Who the fuck shit is _him_?!" She demanded.

"Come with me." Debois demanded and walked out of the room. Sidney followed to see a few patients all her age or younger poking their heads out of their rooms. "Beth will be fine. You all just go about your day." She said to them and they returned to their rooms. Sidney followed Debois back to her office. "Take a seat please." She instructed and Sidney reluctantly sat in the chair in front of her desk and Debois set a small bottle of pills in front of her. "Take these and you'll be fine."

"Fuck you! I never have and never will take any of your _medicine_. Tell me what the hell is going on!" Sidney demanded as she read the label on the pills in front of her. They were labeled 'Hypnocil'.

"They're just dream suppressants you'll be fine. Please just take them and forget about what you just saw in there. I can't risk having a new person exposed. We've lost too many." She explained with a sad look in her eyes.

"Dream suppressants? I don't fucking think so! Dreams are my only escape from this hell I'm supposed to call my life. Tell me what just happened! Gregory is even freaked out! He said something about a burned man with knife fingers!" She screamed.

"Oh dear… you've seen him too?" She said shaking her head.

"Who is him? Gregory saw him not me. Who in the fuck is _him_?!" She demanded.

"Sid don't you're only going to make things worse!" Gregory pleaded.

"Just who is this Gregory character? Is that your friend you were speaking to earlier?" Debois asked looking confused. Sidney knew it was already too late to take back what she had said and might as well tell her the truth.

"Gregory is a spirit I accidentally released seven years ago. He told me he saw a man burnt to death with knives for fingers attacking the girl. He also told me that a lot of people here have died yet there are no lingering spirits. What is going on here?" She asked as Debois began reading through a file in front of her ignoring her questions.

"It says that you were originally committed seven years ago after your parents caught you doing a ritual in an attempt to bring back your Brother's soul after he died. I take it that's how you freed your spirit friend?" Debois asked as if it wasn't uncommon to hear of such things.

"You mean… you believe me?" Sidney was in complete shock.

"We know all about those kinds of things here. It's not uncommon in the least." She said further reading into her file.

"Then let me go. If you know I'm not insane then I'm free to go right?" Sid asked with hope.

"Dear God please say yes…" Gregory said crossing his fingers.

"Of course not! You've seen too much here and you obviously aren't going to cooperate with our protocol. But you'll learn in time." Debois explained calmly.

"What?! Fuck you and your stupid _protocol_! I hope whomever this _him_ is kills all of you!" Sidney yelled and threw the bottle of pills at Debois who dodged it in time and it hit the glass medicine cabinet behind her shattering it. She ran down the hall to her room ignoring the stares from the other patients locking the door behind her and began screaming into her pillow.

"Sid I'm sorry. I wish I could help you make it better." He frowned wishing he could just hug her. She finally unburied her face from the pillow with tear stained eyes and took her smudged glasses off and set them on the nightstand kicking her shoes off.

"It's not your fault. I should've known this place was too good to be true. I should've kept my mouth shut. Dammit! Someone finally knows I'm not insane but they still won't let me go! Screw this I'm taking a nap." She said firmly.

"Good idea. I'm a little freaked out though. Why would they want you to take dream suppressants? And that girl, she kept screaming 'wake me up'." He said looking a bit afraid.

"I don't know and I don't care, but what I do know is that without you and dreams I would lose my mind for real." She explained propping the desk chair up against the door under the door knob just in case they had a key.

"Me too, dreams make being a spirit worthwhile, well with you anyways." He smiled lying in the bed next to Sidney as she got comfortable and closed her eyes. When she opened them again she was standing outside an old decrepit house lit by the setting sun in the distance. They stood in the middle of its dead front yard filled with nothing but dirt and dead grass. Weeds were sprouting out from between the cracks of the broken sidewalk that led up to the front door.

"Where… are we?" She asked confused staring up at the looming house.

"I don't know. I thought you brought us here." Gregory looked at her questioningly.

"I wanted to go to the park and swing on the swings… I've never seen this place before." She explained looking at its boarded up windows. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "What the..?" Turning around she was surprised to see that it was just Gregory.

"Did you feel that too?" Gregory asked surprised as he pulled his hand away from her.

"Yes… I've never actually felt anything in a dream before." She said as the strong smell of dirt and mildewed wood hit her nose.

"I feel… almost like I'm alive again. I can even smell the dirt in here…" He said taking a deep breath through his nose.

"Me too… what is going on?" Sidney asked as something flashed on the second story window through a large crack between the boards.

"What was that? I'm kind of freaked out from that demon man I saw earlier. But I'm so excited about this new dream world at the same time. Come here." He said suddenly forgetting about the flash he saw from the house and embraced Sidney in a hug catching her off guard.

"What are you…" She stopped in mid sentence and hugged him back. No one was ever this close to her since she was committed. Only Gregory but she could never feel him before. The only human contact she ever made was being dragged to her room or being man handled by escorts between hospitals. She didn't want to let go. Gregory slowly released her and looked into her eyes.

"I've wanted to do that for so long." He smiled down at her and looked at her hesitantly and he ran a finger along Sidney's cheek making her breath catch in her throat as it sent a warm shiver through her. She froze under his touch unsure of what to do and he slowly trailed his fingers over her neck and wrapped it behind her head pulling her into a kiss.

"Whoa…" Sidney said in a daze trying not to fall over.

"I'm sorry. I tried to stop myself. It must be weird for you… please forgive me. You have to remember when we met you were only a few years younger than me and all these years I…"

"Gregory it's ok." Sidney said with a giggle interrupting his nervous rant.

"That was very ungentlemanly of me. I promise I won't do it again, unless you want me to." He said blushing with a shy smile.

"Gregory I…" A loud metal screeching noise came from the house cutting her off making them both jump in fear.

"Knives for fingers…" Gregory said staring at the house in horror remembering the horrible demon of a man he saw attacking that girl on the ceiling. They both jumped and held onto each other as a loud knocking noise erupted all around them and the front door to the decrepit house began to shed dust as someone knocked on it from the inside. The knocking noise was becoming deafening and the door burst open to reveal something shining attached to a body with red glowing eyes.

The sun set leaving them in darkness and the glowing eyes began to move towards them. The knocking still continued and as the eyes got closer Sidney and Gregory turned to run in the other direction and when they turned around they met with a brick wall, they were trapped.

"Sid it's _him_!" Gregory said with fear and she turned to see the shadowy figure step off the porch into the light of the full moon above them. It was a man whose skin was burnt beyond recognition with knives on his right hand in a faded red and green sweater with a fedora to cover his burnt head. His demonic red eyes pierced right through them and the demon suddenly stopped in his tracks just a few feet away from them.

"Brent…" He rasped angrily and disappeared. There was one last ear piercing knock and Sidney was suddenly sitting up in bed to see Debois sitting next to her with a needle prepped and ready. She didn't react in time and Debois stuck the needle into her leg injecting the medicine into her system.

"No! Sid!" Gregory yelled as a huge burst of energy hit her and she kicked the doctor off of her and punched the doctor on the other side of her in the face and screamed in frustration.

"You bitch! What did you give me?!" Sidney demanded.

"It's just a shot of adrenaline and Hypnocil. You'll be fine." Debois said picking herself up off the floor.

"Hypnocil! You stupid cunt! You have no right to take away my dreams!" Sidney stood from the bed and was about to attack her when the other doctor got to his feet and grabbed her. Soon another doctor ran in with a straight jacket and they forced it on her. She kicked and screamed. Gregory was angry. He'd been slightly upset before but now he was furious.

They may have saved Sidney from the demonic man by waking her up but taking away her dreams now that he could actually touch and _feel_ her in the dream world made him completely livid.

"Let her go!" Gregory yelled and rushed at all three doctors and in his anger he actually pushed them all out of the room and slammed the door shut behind them locking it.

"Holy fuck Gregory! That was amazing! I can't believe you just did that." Sidney said in shock and attempted to get to her feet. Gregory attempted to help her up only to go right through her as usual.

"Too bad it was short lived. I wish I could help you out of that damn loony jacket." He sighed and sat on the floor next to her feeling suddenly exhausted. "I didn't know I could get that angry…"

"I'm glad you did." She thanked him and noticed that there two sets of keys on the floor by her night stand closest to her door.

"Looks like they won't be getting back in here any time soon." Gregory smiled.

"Good." Sidney sighed as she finally got to her feet and sat on the bed. She stared into Gregory for a moment before remembering the horrible demon of a man they saw in the dream world. "What do you think _he_ is?" She asked as they ignored the commotion and confusion going on outside her door.

"I'm not sure. All I know is he frightens me and I'm afraid of him coming after us again in your dreams. Yet all I want to do is dream with you again. And there's no telling how long that dream suppressant lasts." He said blushing slightly.

"It better only last a day at the most. Fucking bitch… I can't believe they forced their medicine on me." She shook her head.

"Maybe they thought you were in danger. What if it's how they keep that demon from hurting them?" Gregory explained trying to make her feel better and attempting to make sense of everything.

"I don't know. But don't you want to explore that world more. We can _feel_ in our dreams now. It's almost like…" Sidney stopped herself unsure of how to properly word her thoughts without completely giving herself away.

"Like what?" He asked curiously.

"Well if we can feel we can live in the dream world as if we would have had we met when you were still alive…" She said looking at him shyly through her messy hair. Gregory gave her a smile and she blushed and hid her face from him in her pillow and rolled off her bed to the floor laughing and Gregory joined in as they laughed nervously together knowing what each other were thinking about. An angry knock cut their laughter short.

"Sidney open this door we_ need_ to talk to you. We promise we'll tell you everything. Please." Debois pleaded on the other side of the door.

"What should we do? Can you even unlock the door with that loony contraption on? I kind of want to know what's going on." Gregory admitted.

"Me too. But not at the cost of possibly getting drugged again." She explained and got to her feet and stood by the door. "I can _try_ to open the door. But you have to promise you'll let me out of the jacket and no more Hypnocil unless I decide take it myself, and you better tell me what the heck is going on." Gregory stood through the door to find Debois accompanied by a doctor he hadn't seen before. The rest of the hallway was clear.

"Why'd you give her Hypnocil in the first place without her permission? You know the rules. We made them for a reason." The tall doctor whispered. He was only a few inches taller than Debois and wore a blue and grey collared shirt and jeans with short messy blonde hair.

"I'm sorry I didn't know what to do." Debois admitted.

"Yes of course. Please open the door." The male doctor pleaded. Gregory told Sidney what the doctors had said.

"Ok just give me a second to figure out how to do this. I'm in a fucking straight jacket." Sidney said through the door as she sat on the floor and reached the doorknob with her feet and used her toes to unlock it. She rolled away from the door and the two doctors entered.

"I'm sorry about all this. I'm Doctor Delvin and I can assure you there will be no more Hypnocil for you unless you want to take it. Of course it doesn't help that you don't quite fully understand what's going on." He explained giving Debois a glare as he undid her jacket. She shook out of it and got to her feet.

"Thank you." She said and smiled slightly giving him a handshake and gave a quick death glare to Debois who looked a bit afraid and took a step back.

"So tell me just how did you lock this door in the first place?" He asked curiously.

"They pissed Gregory off so he threw them all out and locked the door behind them." She explained calmly making Gregory smile.

"Has he done this before?" Debois asked butting in.

"No. He's never been angry before either though. So that might be why." She said as Gregory stood beside her and stuck his tongue out and Debois.

"Interesting. Ok well I want you to join me. A group session has been called and I would like for you to join me. You don't have to say anything at all if you don't want to. I mostly just want you to listen and ask any questions you might have." Delvin explained and Sidney nodded in response. "It'll start in about ten minutes in the meeting room across from Debois' office." He said and headed down the hall with Debois in tow.

"I think I definitely like him better than the lady doc." Gregory said staring after them.

"Me too." She agreed and grabbed her glasses off the nightstand and cleaned them before putting them on. After slipping her shoes back on she made her way down the hall. Gregory walked beside her and she couldn't help but notice how close he walked to her. She was so used to it that she never paid much attention to it but his hand was going right through hers every step of the way and it made her long to just be able to hold his hand. Now she knew that she could in the dream world.

"What're you staring at?" Gregory asked and Sidney quickly averted her gaze to the floor ahead of them.

"Um… nothing…" She replied awkwardly making him smile.

When they walked in the room all eyes were on Sidney. There were three patients and they were all sitting around a round table with Dr. Delvin. Sidney slowly sat down at the empty chair. She now sat between Delvin and a boy with brown short spikey hair that looked to be her age. Delvin nodded at her and the boy beside her gave her an odd smile.

"Everyone this is Sidney." Delvin introduced her and the two boys nodded and the girl sitting across from her with long curly brown hair waved making Sidney wave back at her and her eyes went wide.

"Did you get that scar from him?" She asked and Sidney quickly closed the palm of her hand and put it under the table.

"No. It was from the ritual…" She explained almost forgetting she had a scar on each of the palms of her hands from making a blood sacrifice in the ritual she performed all those years ago.

"The one you did that freed your spirit friend?" Delvin asked and Sidney nodded. "Ok well before we begin let me introduce you to everyone else. This is Darrien." He said motioning to the older boy sitting on the other side of him and he smiled looking rather un-amused as he ran his hand through his blonde hair that stopped just above his ears.

"I'm Niki." The girl sitting across from her smiled and waved.

"And I'm Brent." The boy beside her said as he winked at her.

"I don't like him." Gregory said standing between Brent and Sidney. "Wait a minute… didn't that scary demon man say his name before disappearing?"

"So you're Brent." Sidney said and the boy's eyes were suddenly filled with confusion.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked as he gave her a silencing look.

"The burnt demon he was coming after me and Gregory then he said your name and disappeared." Sidney explained.

"Brent… What did I tell you about taunting him?" Delvin asked disapprovingly.

"I promise I only did it this time because I knew she had fallen asleep I was just distracting him from her." He said motioning to Sidney.

"Are you people ever going to tell me who in the fuck this _him_ is?" Sidney asked becoming annoyed.

"His name is Freddy Krueger. He wants to kill all of us." Darrien said motioning with his hands.

"About twenty years ago or so he was a convicted child murderer and abuser and for some unknown reason they let him go. So our grandparents and a bunch of other people in town burned him alive in the boiler room where he used to torture children. They figured if the legal system couldn't give them their justice they'd do it themselves." Niki continued.

"Then something happened. We still aren't sure what. But he came back for their children in their dreams. Since then he's been killing us off and tormenting us spreading the fear. Once he's in your dreams you can't get away from him. Even if you move away from Springwood he'll still be able to get you. When you get hurt or die in his world it's for real." Brent explained.

"Ok… and I'm just supposed to believe all this crap? I mean I've seen him and so has Gregory. But since I've been here dreaming has been amazing. I'm not giving that up." Sidney explained making Gregory blush at the last part.

"Sidney he'll kill you the second he gets the chance. You can't hurt him either. We've tried so many times. But he's so strong there is no way to weaken him. We've even pulled him into our world and nothing has worked. He can use the powers he has in the dream world in the waking world as well. We won't force you to take anymore Hypnocil until you're ready to, but in the meantime please be careful in your dreams. You're lucky he didn't hurt you already." Delvin said with concern.

"Ok we explained it can I go back to my room now?" Darrien complained.

"That's fine." Delvin replied and Darrien quickly left the room.

"Don't mind him he just has no emotions. That's the only way he knows how to cope." Niki said staring after him.

"Cope?" She asked.

"Yeah Freddy got his sister and his little brother a few years ago." Brent explained as he stood from his chair.

"Where do you think you're going?" Delvin asked with a glare.

"I was…" Brent stared at him trying to come up with an answer. "Just going to your office because I know you want to yell at me in private." He grinned and ran out the door and down the hall.

"Sorry Sidney. I have to go after him. And your Hypnocil should wear off in a few hours. Debois only gave you a weak dose. Please be careful." Delvin apologized and ran down the hall after Brent.

"Brent is so stupid. He thinks it's funny to taunt Freddy since he knows how to wake himself up. He used to do it every week when his Hypnocil ran out. One of these days though he's going to mess up and he's going to get it real good." Niki said glaring out the door and down the hallway.

"I take it you don't like him very much." She asked.

"Not really. If it wasn't for him Freddy would have never gotten to me in the first place and I wouldn't have to live here." Sidney urged her on with her eyes kind of surprised this girl was talking to her since no one ever paid her any attention before.

"When I was fifteen we were driving through Springwood like we always did to go and see my grandma up in Toledo. We stayed in a hotel for the night and I snuck out of the room to go into the Jacuzzi in the middle of the night when a boy, Brent, was thrown off the balcony by an invisible force into the pool. I jumped in and saved him to find he had four slash marks across his back and he kept singing this song 'One, Two Freddy's coming for you…' Then after everything was taken care of and he was taken to the hospital I went to sleep and Freddy came after me. I could easily stay with my parents if I wanted to. I'm just afraid that I'll forget my Hypnocil and my parents will see me getting attacked in my dreams and the fear will get the best of them and the next time they come through Springwood Freddy will get them."

"I don't understand how could he get to her so easily, how did he get to us in the first place?" Gregory asked.

"How does Freddy get to any of us in the first place?" Sidney asked.

"It's our fear of him, just simply knowing that he exists. It's one thing if someone just tells you and you live somewhere else. But here in Springwood anyone related to the people who burned him alive he can get to. And if you're in Springwood when you hear about him he'll get you and he'll never go away until he kills you, or you can just do what we all do and take Hypnocil the rest of your life. He has no mercy." Niki explained.

"I can't stand not having dreams. I'm not taking anymore Hypnocil. Everything in the dream world feels so real now. And Gregory…" She said blushing making Gregory smile.

"Gregory? Delvin was telling us about him. I saw when he shoved Debois and the other two MD's out of your room. We've experimented with dark arts to use against Freddy before but nothing worked, but having a ghost friend that's so cool. Must be nice to have a best friend that follows you everywhere." She smiled and looked around the room. "Is he here now?"

"He's always here. He can't actually go very far from me without reappearing beside me. I think during the ritual I accidentally bound him to me. He's even in my dreams. That's why I love them so much." She said with a smile finding that she really liked being able to talk to another person for once.

They sat and talked for awhile and she explained all kinds of things about Gregory to her and Gregory enjoyed himself as well as Sidney relayed what he was saying to Niki. No one had ever wanted to talk to him before. Niki asked all kinds of things about what things were like in his time.

They talked so much that the three of them had almost completely forgotten about Freddy.

"Oh I wish I wasn't so afraid of Freddy and my dreams so I could meet him." She sighed. "Oh it's just about dinner time. Want to join me?" Niki asked as Sidney's stomach began to rumble.

Niki cooked them some spaghetti for dinner and Brent and Darrien joined them. Niki was going on and on about Gregory to the two boys and Brent just rolled his eyes and left the kitchen annoyed.

"Brent doesn't care about that kind of stuff. So Sidney what book did you use to conjure Gregory up? I mean I know you said it was an accident that you got him instead of your brother but… with the resources we have here we could get it right. We've tried before and it hasn't worked. But Delvin seems to think that anyone killed by that asshole is impossible to bring out." Darrien explained. "Awhile back I tried for my brother and sister…" He said sadly.

"I'm sorry… but it was so long ago, I have no clue. But it doesn't really matter. I'm sure my parents burned the book, and I thing it was the last one of its kind. I found it in an old book shop by my Grammy's house. I don't even remember what it looks like." She apologized.

"It's ok. Thanks for making dinner again Niki." He half smiled and stood almost hitting his head on the hanging light over the table. "See you tomorrow. Maybe." He said putting his dishes in the sink and made his way to his room. Niki stared after him.

"He'd be so much cuter if he wasn't so grim all the time." She sighed and bid goodnight as well.

"Weird day huh?" Gregory asked sitting in the empty chair beside her.

"You said it. So apparently some dream demon guy wants to kill us and I have sort of two new friends and they know you exist and aren't afraid of either of us. Weird doesn't even touch what today was." She shook her head replaying all the new information in her head.

"You think we'd be afraid to go to sleep after all of this." Gregory laughed.

"Nope not at all." She smiled blushing a bit.

"Hey you should go play that Nintendo thing. I want to watch." He suggested knowing how anxious and scared they were to dream together again.

"Ok." She smiled and they headed to the game room. Brent was in there sitting in a bean bag with a pair of headphones on watching a movie. He turned to see it was her and continued to watch his movie ignoring her.

"Ass." Gregory spat at him making Sidney laugh. After much debate on which remote turned the giant fancy TV on Brent finally got out of his bean bag and came to help her.

"Do you always talk out loud to your ghost friend?" He asked turning the TV on with ease and handed her the remote to the Nintendo Wii.

"Yes. It's not like he can read my mind. What the hell is this thing?" She asked holding the strange remote in her hand.

"It's the controller to the Wii." He replied annoyed.

"A what? I haven't got to play video games in seven years ok. Hook me up with the Game Cube _please_." She demanded and he pressed a few buttons on the remote.

"It's in here. Haven't played a Wii before. Where the hell have you been?" He asked pointing to a small shelf under the TV.

"In eight different asylums being treated like a loon for talking to my _hallucinations_." She spat at him.

"Oh… Sorry I didn't know." He apologized and pulled the Game Cube out of its cubby and set it on the floor. He turned the Cube on and returned to watch his movie. Sidney picked out a game to play and sat in the game chair in front of the TV.

It took a few minutes for her to remember how to use the controls then her and Gregory were 'oohing' and 'awing' at everything as she played. Brent watched her out of the corner of his eye every so often as she talked with Gregory. They had both totally forgot that he was there until he left saying goodnight.

Sidney had lost track of time and was enjoying herself. Finally Gregory realized that it was three in the morning and she turned the game off and they headed to her room.

"Time to dream." Gregory smiled happily making Sidney hide her face in her pillow.

"I know." She said nervously and got under the covers turning the light off. "Sweet dreams."

"They will be." She heard Gregory whisper as she drifted to sleep.


	3. Shape Shifting

**Disclaimer: I do not own A Nightmare on Elm Street or Freddy Krueger they belong to New Line Cinema and Wes Craven & I unfortunately & sadly do not make any money from these writings.**

**~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~**

**Chapter Three: Shape Shifting**

Sidney opened her eyes to find herself sitting on the bench in the park her and Gregory dreamed up together several years ago. Gregory was sitting next to her smiling nervously. They sat staring at each other for a moment and Sidney stared at his hand and slowly entwined her fingers with his.

"I'm so excited and nervous." Gregory admitted and pulled her hand to his lips placing a light kiss on her wrist.

"Me too." Sidney blushed as they both scooted closer and stared into each other's eyes hesitantly. They both knew what they wanted to do they had been thinking about it non-stop since they were last in the dream world. Gregory moved first and put his free hand around the back of Sidney's neck and slowly pulled her in for a kiss.

Once their lips met they wrapped their arms around each other and closed their eyes getting lost in each other. They never wanted it to end. Their lips slowly parted and their tongues danced together. Finally coming up for air they opened their eyes and looked at each other smiling happily. They were so dazed from their kiss that it took them a few moments to realize that they were no longer in the park but in an old bed inside what looked to be the decrepit house they saw the demonic man come out of before. Gregory slowly released her and they both sat up in the dusty bed.

"This can't be good." Gregory said looking at Sidney hoping that the demon they called Freddy wasn't there.

"Do you think he's here?" She asked.

"Yes." He frowned upset that they were interrupted once again. They both looked around the room to any sign of him seeing nothing. The walls were littered with cobwebs and the pictures on the walls were scratched out.

"Hey ass hole if you're here just fucking show yourself already!" Sidney screamed making Gregory jump a bit at her sudden increase of volume.

"Sid, don't antagonize him." Gregory warned and put a hand over her mouth and she turned to face him. She slowly removed his hand from her.

"I'm sorry… I just can't stand if he's going to mess with us. I just want…"

"Want what?" He asked curiously as she stopped in mid sentence.

"You…" She admitted looking at him shyly over the top of her glasses making him blush. "I know you've liked me this whole time, and I feel the same way. Now we can be together in here. I don't care what they say about Freddy. If he comes after us he comes after us. It's not like he can kill you anyways you're already dead."

"That's true. I can protect you." He said wrapping his arms around her and pulling her back down onto the bed beside him.

The rest of the dream they sat there holding each other and kissing and touching each other's faces enjoying being able to feel one another. They reluctantly woke up a few hours later. Freddy never showed himself.

After Sidney had a bowl of cereal Gregory begged her to watch Phantom of the Opera until she gave in even though she knew it was based off of the play. They knit picked at the movie the whole time they watched it. Niki came and joined them halfway through the movie.

"They really need to make a movie based on the book." Sidney complained again making Niki laugh as she made them some cheese crisps to snack on.

"You know I've never read the book." Niki admitted.

"Really? You should. It's one of me and Gregory's favorites. I can't even count how many times he's made me read it." She laughed taking a bite of her food.

"So how was dreaming for you last night. Did you see _him_?" Niki asked.

"Nothing… I mean we ended up inside the house but never saw any sign of him." She explained holding back a smile remembering what she was doing when the dream shifted them into the dusty old bed.

"Oh..." She sounded surprised. "Well just be careful."

Niki decided to play some multi player games with Sidney on the Wii to teach her how to use it. It took her about thirty minutes to get the hang of it as Gregory attempted to instruct her.

After beating Niki several times at Smash Brothers Brawl they called it quits and Sidney made them some sandwiches for lunch.

"Ask her about the other patients. How come we've only seen her and the other two boys and the girl that was attacked thus far?" Gregory asked.

"Hey Niki how come I've only ever met you, Darrien, Brent, and Beth? Where are all the other patients?" She asked.

"Well you see this hospital has many sections. There are several different kinds of patients here. Like me and Darrien we can cope with this whole thing and be counted on to take our Hypnocil on our own. Then there are the patients that just don't want to keep their mouths shut. Some they brain wash others they just let Freddy have since there is really nothing else that they can do with them. I heard that even some of them want to help him. It's scary to think about. There used to be a wing of the hospital totally dedicated to learning how to control your dreams and how to fight Freddy off. But too many people have died trying to fight back so they shut it down." She explained as she ripped the crust off of her sandwich.

"So where is Beth?" Sidney asked.

"She's probably in the medical wing for now then she'll probably get some counseling for awhile since she was attacked so badly. It's sad she's been here since she was ten." She said with a frown.

"So in a way this is like a safe house for anyone that Freddy has gotten to?" She asked.

"Pretty much, but there isn't much of us left. There are some out there that don't feel the need to stay here. But I don't want to put my family in danger." Niki said.

"What about the rest of the town? How does he not get to them?" Gregory asked.

"How does he not get to the rest of the town?" She asked.

"From what I've heard they erased any history of him from the newspapers and all of that. They even tore down his house." She said taking a bite of her sandwich.

"He must hate that." Sidney said. "Things must've gotten worse after they did that."

"You have no idea." She said with a look of horror in her eyes. "He actually forced someone to pull him out of the dream world and into ours. He killed the whole group of people that were in charge of covering everything up. He even tried to make it here so he could destroy the lab where they make the Hypnocil. But someone sacrificed themselves to pull him back into the dream world. I watched the security footage of it. It was horrible…"

"We should watch it too." Gregory suggested getting a little freaked out and standing through Sidney wishing he could hold her.

"Can we watch it?" She asked before eating the last bite of her sandwich.

"I'm pretty sure Delvin keeps the copy of it in his office. After watching it you'll _want_ to take Hypnocil. Trust me." Niki said taking their empty plates to the sink.

"We'll see about that." Gregory said with a smirk. "Let's go watch it. See what we're up against."

"I'm going to go and watch it then. See you later." Sidney said leaving the kitchen.

"Have fun with that…" Niki replied after her.

Sidney made her way to Delvin's office to find him sitting there going through a pile of papers.

"Can I help you with something?" He asked taking his eyes off the paper in front of him to look up at her.

"Niki told me about the security footage you had of Freddy when he tried to get in here. I wanted to watch it." She said.

"Oh… I had it destroyed awhile ago along with the original footage. I couldn't risk someone taking it out of here and making copies. It would cause a horrible epidemic if you know what I mean." He explained and she nodded.

"They're really paranoid aren't they?" Gregory asked.

"So how was dreaming last night?" Delvin inquired.

"It was fine. The dream shifted and put me and Gregory in Freddy's house but that was all. Freddy never showed." She explained.

"You're lucky so far, but please be careful. If you know how to do anything in the dream world use it to your advantage. I'm not saying fight back against him just avoid any contact with him. He could just be waiting for you to let your guard down or be toying with you." He warned and Sidney nodded leaving his office.

"Even if he does come after us I'll protect you. Besides you know how to wake yourself up. You do it all the time." Gregory said with confidence.

"I wonder where it is they did the dream training. I mean I'm sure they have all kinds of things written down. Like a dream manual or something." Sidney said noticing how Gregory walked with his hand right through hers again.

"I'm sure they do. We'll find it." He said as they heard a faint scream in the distance. Gregory quickly ran in the direction of its source going through several walls to find an older woman with red hair strapped down to a bed with Freddy standing over her. The door burst open and a doctor injected the woman with the same stuff they used on Sidney and Beth and Freddy vanished. He quickly rushed back to Sidney and told her what he had seen.

"He hadn't hurt her it seemed more like he was taunting and tormenting her. I wonder why she was strapped to the bed though." He said as they made it to Sidney's room and she sat on her bed.

"I don't know… maybe he hasn't come after us again because he has other people to focus on right now." Sidney said with a shrug as she cleaned her glasses with the bottom of her shirt and set them on the nightstand.

"I hope so. Gives us more time…" He said with a smile as Sidney kicked her boots off and lay in bed closing her eyes.

A week went by and still no sign of Freddy in Sidney's dreams other than random scenery changes. There were times when Gregory thought someone was watching them but other than that dreaming was great. Sidney finally had a real friend and she and Gregory would get closer and closer each time she dreamed. Occasionally of course they'd hear the faint scream from someone in the next wing but that was all.

Niki and Sidney were sitting in the bean bag chairs watching as Gregory pushed things across the table. He had started to experiment with moving things the past few days by controlling his anger and they urged him on. Their fun was suddenly interrupted when Brent walked into the room with a black eye and a small slash mark on his cheek.

"What the hell happened to you?" Sidney asked and Niki huffed angrily beside her.

"You're a fucking idiot you were taunting him again weren't you?" She accused and he nodded. "Delvin is going to be furious when he finds out."

"He already knows. Besides it was good that I did. I found out why he was torturing Reena in the south wing. He almost had her convinced to pull him out into the hospital. But he got impatient with her and killed her this morning." Brent explained. "Also could be why you haven't seen him lately Sid."

"So you're saying he hasn't been after Sid because he was trying to torture someone into pulling him out with them?" Niki asked in shock.

"Yes he's been trying with several people in the far south wing as well." He added. Sidney and Gregory stared between the two with worried expressions.

"So he'll come after me now that she's gone?" Sidney asked as Gregory stood beside her.

"Maybe I don't know. For all I know they're going to eliminate the ones he's been trying to get to over there." He explained.

"What in the sam hill does he mean by _eliminate_?" Gregory asked.

"Eliminate?" Sidney asked.

"I don't know what they do with them. For all I know they kill them or leave them to Freddy." Brent said.

"You should start taking your Hypnocil Sid." Niki said with worry.

"I'll be fine, Gregory will protect me." Sidney replied getting to her feet and left the room.

"Screw that I'm never taking that damn Hypo shit I _need_ my dreams… I need _you_." She said to Gregory locking her door behind her.

"I love you too." Gregory said quietly and Sidney froze as she realized what he had just said. She slowly sat on the bed and stared back at him as he sat beside her on the bed.

"Say that again?" Sidney said still in shock.

"I love you." Gregory whispered into her ear and she could barely feel his finger run down the side of her face sending shivers down her spine.

"I love you too…" She smiled and threw herself down on the bed closing her eyes. When she opened them again she was lying in her bed with Gregory practically straddling her. She let out a squeak of surprise and he smiled down at her.

The room suddenly shifted into the decrepit old bedroom from Freddy's house and the smell of dust and mildew hit her nose killing the heat that started to swell inside of her as fear took over. Gregory was unmoved by this and looked down at her with lust in his eyes.

"Gregory what are you doing?" She asked and he blinked and looked down at her.

"Sorry my hormones took over for a second…" He apologized and rolled off of her.

"You think he's here?" She asked looking around the room as she sat up in the dusty bed.

"Maybe…" He said oddly as she got to her feet. There was a muffled sound coming from outside the house followed by the sound of a door being kicked in downstairs making Sidney jump. When she turned around Gregory was gone.

"Gregory… oh shit…" She said out loud then heard his worried voice calling her from downstairs. She quickly ran down the stairs and as she got to the three steps her feet sank into them like they had turned into mud. Gregory rushed to her from the front room.

"Are you ok?" He asked scanning her for any sign of harm as he helped her pull her feet out of the stairs and she fell on top of him pinning him to the dusty floor.

"I'm fine." She said as they got to their feet and suddenly Gregory vanished again. "Gregory!" She screamed as the front door slammed shut. Running into the front room she smacked right into Gregory who wrapped his arms around her and stared at the door in horror as someone kicked at it from the other side.

"Don't worry Sid I'll _protect_ you." He said and held onto her even tighter making her a little uneasy. The door burst open to reveal Gregory standing there with a horrified look on his face.

"Sid!" He screamed as his eyes went wide staring behind her. She stared from the Gregory wrapped around her back to the one standing in the doorway in shock. "Let her go!" He yelled as she let out a terrified shriek. "I'm the real me! Sid he can shape shift!"

"Of course I can." He rasped turning into himself putting his charred hand over Sidney's mouth as she let out a scream from hearing his voice. He smelled like burnt flesh. It filled her nostrils making her gag and cough. "So you're the two that got away from me before. Now that I'm through toying with the others, time for some new flesh to play with!" He laughed holding one of his blades to her throat.

"No!" Gregory screamed as he ran straight for Freddy grabbing him by the wrist of his bladed hand and pushed Sidney away from him tackling him to the ground. A chunk of Sidney's hair fell to the floor and Gregory was stabbed in the stomach by Freddy's blades.

"Gregory!" Sidney screamed.

"Wake yourself up!" Gregory yelled kneeing Freddy in the stomach and she obeyed. She jolted awake in bed with Gregory beside her. She instantly inspected him and he was fine.

"Damn that hurt, I didn't think it'd hurt like that." Gregory said checking himself then frowned at Sidney. "Sid your hair." He said and she ran her hand through it to find it was missing a large chunk in the front that Freddy had sliced off when Gregory saved her from his blades.

"It's alright, but dammit you think they could've told us that he can fucking shape shift! I mean what if that wasn't you in bed with me before the room shifted?" Sidney asked in anger.

"Sid… what are you talking about? Once I was in the dream world I was in his front yard until I broke the door in and didn't see you until I helped you off of the stairs. Then I was teleported to the front yard once more and I had to kick the door in again." Gregory explained with a worried expression on his face. "He didn't… you didn't _do_ anything with me in the bed did you?"

"No…" She said trailing off with horror in her eyes. "He was on top of me though… staring at me like he wanted to do things to me… then I guess he realized what he was doing then started to act like you… oh god… Gregory…" She said with disgust with the lingering smell of Freddy's burnt flesh still in her nose. "What if I did do something… could you imagine…" She buried her face in her pillow and screamed.

"I'll understand if you want to take Hypnocil." Gregory said wishing he could hold her.

"Only if I have to, until then no sleep, not until we find out what he's capable of." She said taking in deep breaths to calm herself. There was a knock at her door. "Come in."

Brent closed the door behind him.

"I take it you saw him." He said sitting on the bed next to her and lifted the tuft of her hair that had been cut short by Freddy's blades.

"Don't touch me." She said through gritted teeth pulling away from him.

"Just trying to help. I told you he'd come after you. You're still new to all of this. You should really just take some Hypnocil." He said setting a bottle in her lap.

"I don't need your fucking dream suppressants. I need my dreams. I have Gregory to protect me." She said annoyed glaring at him through her hair.

"You think your little ghost lover is always going to be around to protect you from Freddy?" He asked with a laugh.

"I'm never going to leave you. I will always be here." Gregory reassured her as he gave Brent an angry glare and shoved him off of the bed and threw the bottle of Hypnocil at his head.

"What the hell?!" Brent yelled as he got to his feet and left the room taking the bottle of pills with him.

"Thanks." She smiled a bit and let herself fall back into bed staring at the ceiling. Gregory laid beside her. "What are we going to do? I can't risk doing anything with you in my dreams. There is no way to tell you two apart. I really thought it was you…" She said turning to him as a tear streamed down her face. "I don't want to take Hypnocil, but I don't want to run into Freddy again either…"

"I'll help you stay awake." He promised and slowly tucked her hair behind her ear.

"You're getting really good at that." She said with a smile.

"I only learned it for you." He admitted as she stared at the shortened clump of hair Freddy had sliced.

"I think I need a haircut." She frowned.

"I think we need to find some answers on Freddy." Gregory replied. "We should find where they used to train in their dreams. We need to know what all he is capable of and what we could be capable of."

"Let's go wandering then." She said with a smile slipping her shoes on. They checked every door only to find that most of them were empty patient rooms.

"There must be only you, Brent, Niki, Darrien, and that other girl who was attacked living in this wing." Gregory said and ran ahead through several rooms. After going through an entire hall of empty patient rooms he took a left and made it into a room with five beds in a row. There was a desk facing all of the beds with a pendulum in the center facing the beds and two stacks of papers sat on the desk. Looking closer to the beds the one in the middle had slash marks through the sheets and pillow resembling Freddy's blades soaked with dried blood.

Gregory went through the door to find that it was chained shut and after that was a locked metal door labeled restricted. He quickly made his way back to Sidney to tell her what he had found.

"Well great now what are we supposed to do?" Sidney said as they made their way back to her room.

"Why don't you ask? You never know." He suggested and Sidney made her way to Delvin's office to find Beth sitting there with a bandage over her face talking to him.

"Yes Sidney?" He asked turning to her and Beth looked up to her.

"Oh you're Sidney? I've been hearing about you. Sorry we never got properly introduced. I'm Beth." She smiled and held her hand out to her. Sidney shook her hand wondering how someone who's been there so long could be so cheery.

"Can I help you with something?" Delvin asked.

"Yeah I was wondering about what happened in the room where you used to learn how to control your dreams and if I could see any of the notes or research you have from it." She said as Beth frowned at her.

"We don't talk about that. No one should be experimenting with their dreams. We can't risk him getting any stronger." He said sternly.

"Gregory told me what was in the room. Something really bad must've happened to just up and leave the room the way you left it." She explained.

"I don't want to hear about this!" Beth yelled and ran out of the room covering her ears.

"What was that all about?" Gregory asked staring after her.

"Sorry she was there when it happened. She tries not to remember it." Delvin said sadly.

"Just tell me. It's not like it's helping me any to be left in the dark about everything." Sidney said becoming frustrated with how hesitant they were to reveal much of anything to her.

"First tell me why you want to read our dream research." He said folding his hands on the desk in front of him as she took a seat.

"Because I need to know what I could be capable of. I already know how to do a lot of things in the dream world but I'm sure there is a lot that I don't know. I'm not saying I'm going to attack Freddy but being able to protect myself would be nice. And no one told me he could fucking shape shift!" She said angrily shuttering as she remembered what could have happened.

"So you've seen him then?" Delvin said mostly to himself.

"Yes but I'm fine Gregory protected me. That's what I'm trying to tell you. I have Gregory to protect me, having more know how on what Freddy is capable of would be helpful so we don't have to deal with him like we already have again…"

"What do you mean? Tell me what happened." He asked.

"He could have…" She began trying to shake the fear that overcame her just thinking about it.

"Sidney why are you so insistent on dreaming? Why won't you just take Hypnocil and stop putting yourself in danger?" Delvin asked outright making Sidney realize something.

"I do it for Gregory…" She said quietly. "Since I've been here dreaming is so real. It's almost like Gregory is alive. There is so much to explore with him. I don't want to give that up." She explained as Gregory lightly squeezed her shoulder and she smiled weakly up at him.

"Oh…" Delvin said with a sad look. "Is it really worth the risk?"

"He is all that I have." She said with all seriousness.

"And you're all that I have." Gregory said beside her.

"You really are different from everyone else here. No one has actually wanted to know about anything fully they're just happy having no dreams and not having to deal with the reality of it all. Tell me what happened in your last dream with _him_ and I'll tell you everything want to know and more." Delvin promised and Sidney gladly told him her dream.


	4. Useless Information

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Nightmare on Elm Street or Freddy Krueger they belong to New Line Cinema and Wes Craven & I unfortunately & sadly do not make any money from these writings.**

**~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~**

**Chapter Four: Useless Information**

Luckily Delvin didn't question her and Gregory's relationship and he took her to the room that Gregory had described to her. There was a faint lingering metallic smell of blood in the room when they entered and the air was unpleasantly cold. The lights flickered on and Sidney slowly approached the bloodied bed in the middle of the room.

"So what happened in here?" She asked as Delvin gathered some papers off the dusty desk.

"Six years ago we got a patient who had the capability to pull others into her dreams. She was the one that came up with the whole idea in the first place. Her name was Stacey. Before she came to us she had already mastered the dream world and unfortunately was exposed after seeing her best friend murdered in front of her by Krueger. Her friend was related to one of the parents that killed him. She taught several of the patients that were willing to learn how to defend themselves in the dream world. Beth was among one of them. But once he caught on to what we were doing he pulled Stacey into a coma during one of our sessions so she couldn't wake up and he killed her so we shut this wing down. We were only at it for a few months but we learned a lot from her. The rest involved other than Beth had to be transferred to the south wing and have been killed off since then." Delvin explained sadly as he gathered all the papers off the desk and Sidney helped him carry the rest of the notebooks out of the room.

"So can Freddy only invade one person's dream at a time?" She asked as he closed the door behind them.

"Yes. He can jump from dream to dream. The only way to get to multiple people at once is to pull them all into one dream. He didn't like it when they started to all gang up on him with new knowledge about his world. And you have your spirit friend linked to you so you're lucky in a way. Plus he's already dead." He explained as they made their way down the corridor.

"Not in the dream world." Gregory added with a smile.

"Is it strange that Gregory feels like he's alive again when he's in the dream world since we've been here?" Sid asked as they set all the papers and notebooks on the desk in her room.

"Not really, once you're exposed to him your dreams will always be real. Even if he isn't in your dream at the time you could accidentally hurt yourself in the dream such as hit your head and you'll wake up to find the bump is still there… Well you have fun going through this mess. I know you have Gregory to protect you in your dreams but please be careful." He warned and left the room closing the door behind him.

"Looks like it might take awhile to go through all of this." Gregory frowned.

"Yeah, but that's ok it'll give me something to do until I feel comfortable enough to fall asleep again." She said and began to go through all the papers.

Her and Gregory started to read through all of it. Luckily Gregory was getting so good at interacting that he could flip the pages himself now making it a lot easier. A few hours went by and there was a light knock on her door.

"Come in." She replied and Niki walked in carrying two plates of food making Sidney's stomach rumble making her realize she hadn't eaten in quite awhile.

"Haven't seen you in awhile and I figured you'd be hungry. I made us some salad and alfredo. So what is all of this?" She asked motioning to the stacks of notebooks.

"Doing some dream research. Delvin let me have the notes from when they were doing training on how to fight back in your dreams." Sidney explained as she sat on the bed next to Niki and dug into her food.

"Oh yeah Beth mentioned it a few times. I'd never be brave enough to do something like that. I'm so afraid of seeing Freddy that I take my Hypnocil two days before it's supposed to wear off." Niki admitted stabbing her fork into her salad.

"How long does it last?" She asked taking another bite.

"Well all of ours last a week. It's a little injection and that's all. But in pill form it only lasts a day. They have all different kinds of doses. In their adrenaline they administer to us when they have to wake us up from Freddy has a small dose that lasts a few hours until we can get our stronger dose. I've heard they even make the kind that lasts for up to a month, but I heard they were having problems with it." She explained.

"Wow that's just loony to be that paranoid. I guess after what happened today though you can't really blame them can you?" Gregory said standing beside Sidney.

"Have they ever thought about making something that could just keep Freddy out so you can still dream? I could go for that." Sidney replied.

"I doubt that'd be possible. We don't even really know what he is or how he became what he is now. He gets to us in our dreams so we stop the dreams and we stop him. That's really all we can do." She said finishing her salad.

"Well that sucks… I love dreaming with Gregory now that things feel so real in the dream world." Sidney admitted and looked to Niki for her reaction.

"I bet you do." She winked at her making her and blush and Gregory shyly look away for a moment.

"Something… scary and… disturbing happened earlier…" She said remembering the feel and smell of Freddy's hand over her mouth making her shutter.

"You can tell me you know. It always helps to talk about things…" Niki urged her on. Sidney told her everything that happened as they finished their dinner.

"That's just creepy. I remember the last time I saw him. Right before I woke up he licked my face." She said with a shiver. "No one should ever have to suffer that demonic man. It sucks that no one really knows too much about him other than before he died. It's not like you can just sit down and have a conversation with him."

"He's too busy tormenting and trying to get others to spread the fear so he can get to new victims." Sidney said.

"You find anything good yet in those notes?" Niki asked as she watched a page flip itself. "Hi Gregory." She smiled and waved towards the desk and he waved back.

"He waved. Luckily he can flip the pages now so it's a lot faster than doing it by myself. Apparently we could do just about anything that Krueger can do. The only thing he has against us is he knows the world better and is stronger and faster. Unfortunately the most me and Gregory have ever done is scenery and clothing changes." Sidney explained.

"Oh… sorry I'm not that into it. I was never really into my dreams before and now I just don't dream. I guess I'll leave you two to it. See you tomorrow." She said leaving with the empty dishes and closed the door behind her.

The night went on and her and Gregory finished reading through all the notes. It turned out that Beth was only ten when they did this and she could do a lot in the dream world. It was noted several times that she was very good at creating other people in the dream world. She would definitely ask her about it the next time she saw her. As she read notes done by Stacey about how to pull others into her dreams her eyes began to get heavy. Gregory noticed and nudged her awake.

"Maybe you should just take some Hypnocil and get some sleep." Gregory suggested.

"No I'm not going to leave you just floating around here while I sleep. You'd be bored to death… I don't want to sleep without you. I haven't in seven years…" She admitted making him smile.

"I know… but I don't want you to deprive yourself of sleep just for me." He pleaded.

"I'll be fine." She reassured him rubbing her eyes.

"Please just try it. If you don't like it then you don't have to take it ever again." He begged pulling the nightstand drawer open revealing a bottle of Hypnocil. Sidney sat and started between the bottle and Gregory for a few moments.

"Ok I'll try it." She finally gave in.

"Thank you. I know you don't want to deal with Freddy again anytime soon and neither do I. I know it's a bit of a sacrifice giving up your dreams but might as well give it a try. You never know it might not be that bad." He said trying to make her feel better.

"I know. I just really enjoy dreaming with you, especially now." She smiled setting her glasses on the nightstand and took the bottle of pills out of the drawer. Huffing as she read the label on the bottle she made her way to the kitchen and got herself a glass of water. She downed the water with the pill and laid down in bed. Gregory joined her.

"What are you going to do while I sleep?" She asked as she clicked the lamp off.

"Be a creepy ghost and watch you sleep." He laughed. "I don't know maybe snoop around a bit."

"Oh well if you get too bored just wake me up." She said and felt him lightly kiss her on the cheek. "Goodnight."

"Night Sid." Gregory said and after a few moments Sidney laid on her side with her back to him and he concentrated enough to run his fingers up and down her back until she fell asleep. Sleep was nothing but a never ending blackness and it felt like she was stuck in a black abyss forever until finally her eyes slowly opened to see Gregory looking around the room frantically standing at the foot of the bed.

"Never ever ever EVER take that Hypnocil poison ever again!" Gregory yelled and sat on the bed to calm himself.

"What happened?" She asked wearily afraid of the answer.

"Once you were asleep everything went black. It was nothing but darkness all around me." He explained.

"That's what it was like for me too! I felt like I was there forever, just nothingness surrounding me and complete silence. I don't know how everyone here can stand it. I'd rather chance running into Freddy then take their dream killers again." Sidney admitted.

"Agreed." Gregory said with a nod. Sidney gathered her clothes and decided to take a shower. It would seem strange to others but Gregory had seen her naked since she was first committed. It was something that never really bothered her. He never left her side since she released him and it's not like he could go far so they broke the awkward barrier with that long ago.

Sometimes it bothered Sidney that she had never seen him, and with the way dreaming was now there was as huge possibility that they might be _together_ like that sometime soon if they could learn to avoid Freddy. She knew he thought about it too but it was one of those silent thoughts they both had been attempting thus far to keep at bay until they knew it was safe for them to do such things.

Her and Gregory had decided that they needed to talk to Beth in the hopes of learning more about the dream world. Once she was dressed they made their way to Beth's room. Her door was open and Beth was sitting at her desk with crayons and a coloring book.

"Oh hi Sidney." She said with a smile. "I know it seems childish but this helps to calm me down." She motioned to the coloring book. "Sorry about freaking out yesterday. It was kind of rude. It's not like you know everything that's gone on here. I don't blame you for being curious. I was talking to Niki and she told me about you and your ghost friend. You are a bit different from most kids we've had." She said looking around the room. "Is your ghost friend here?" At that Gregory picked up a crayon and wrote 'hi' on her paper making her gasp.

"That is so neat. I'm kind of jealous. Before Freddy I used to make up friends in the dream world to play with… I miss my dreams… I purposely missed my dose of Hypnocil to dream just before you came. But I got careless and got too into playing with a friend I had made and he got to me." She frowned.

"I was meaning to ask you about that. How do you do that?" Sidney asked and Beth looked up at her shyly.

"You still don't take your Hypnocil do you?" She asked.

"I tried it last night. It was horrible." She shook her head.

"I know… you get used to it though. Sort of… Niki mentioned that you were going through the notes from our group dream sessions last night. I can't say I don't blame you. I would dream more often if I knew how to wake myself up. I used to create copies of myself and everyone else in the dream world. They used to distract him long enough. But now it doesn't matter. He's so strong now that he can sense if they're real or not." She said sadly.

"Dang it, that could have been useful." Gregory frowned.

"You and Delvin have both mentioned Freddy getting stronger. How does that work?" Sidney asked.

"We noticed that the more he kills the stronger he gets. There is no way to weaken him. I know your ghost friend can protect you but please be careful. He is capable of so much. He won't just hurt you physically but mentally and emotionally as well. If he watches you enough he'll start to play off your weaknesses once he figures them out." She warned.

"Thanks." Sidney said and slowly left the room. "Dammit it seems like there is no way around him. I just want to dream…" She admitted sadly and felt the light touch of Gregory's hand on her shoulder as she rested her forehead on the wall closing her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Niki asked behind her and she turned around to face her.

"I tried sleeping last night after taking Hypnocil and it was horrible. It even affected Gregory." She explained.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"It was just a never ending abyss of darkness and silence. It felt like an eternity. It was like that for the both of us." She replied as Gregory looked at her longingly.

"But you were together weren't you?" She asked.

"No we weren't." She said with a frown.

"Oh… the link between you two must be strong then if the Hypnocil also affected him. That's got to mean something right?" She said with a weak smile.

"I don't know. I just don't know what to do. All I want to do is dream but Freddy…" She said looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry. I guess the Hypnocil doesn't really bother me since I never paid much attention to my dreams in the first place. Come one lets go do something to take your mind off of it." Niki suggested leading Sidney down the hall and into the game room. They played several games and ate lunch. Niki spent the day trying to distract Sidney as best she could. After they ate dinner Gregory decided that he'd help Sidney stay awake as long as possible.

"I know you plan on just staying awake. So I figured I'd let you have this to keep yourself busy. I have two of them so I figured you could use one." Niki said with a smile and pulled a laptop out from underneath her bed.

"Holy shit I haven't used one of these since before I was first committed." Sidney said her eyes lighting up.

"Take it, it's yours. I meant to give it to you earlier. I took everything off of it and kept just my games and programs on it. I even downloaded a Phantom of the Opera game on there for you. It's like a fun mystery game. And the internet is all set up too." She explained. Sidney just started at it in awe as she opened it up completely speechless.

"You need to show me how to work that thing!" Gregory said excitedly.

"Oh my God Niki you are amazing!" Sidney hugged her.

"It's nothing really. I'm sure my mom and dad will send me another one soon once they come out with it." She said, making Sidney frown.

"I wish my parent's would send me things… I haven't heard from them in years… my Grammy was the only one who ever sent me care packages until she passed away." She explained sadly.

"Well if there is ever anything you need just let Delvin or Debois know. I know Darrien's parents don't ever send him anything. Delvin lets him order clothes and games online." She explained while stretching followed by a yawn. "Here's the power cord to the computer. I'm going to go to bed." She said handing the nicely wrapped cords to her.

"Ok thank you again for the computer I don't know how to repay you." Sidney said as she realized she didn't really have anything to give in return.

"It's ok. That's what friends are for." She said making Sidney smile.

"I really like her." Gregory said happily.

"Gregory says you're awesome by the way. Sweet drea… sweet non dreams." She said with a laugh.

"Good night see you two tomorrow." She said walking them out the door shutting it behind her.

"I've never had a friend other than you since I was committed. I really like Niki. I know she doesn't like that I choose to not take Hypnocil but she still helps us out anyways." Sidney said as they made their way to her room.

"I know. It's nice that she talks to me too. Now let's play with your new…" He said not remembering what it was called.

"Laptop?" Sidney said with a smile.

"Yeah that thing." Gregory laughed.

Sidney and Gregory spent the night playing on the laptop. First they played all the way through the Phantom of the Opera game finding that is was only a few hours long. Then they started playing on the internet once they figured out that Mozilla was the internet browser. She went to some sites she used to go to in high school. Once she remembered her email address she attempted to login only to find that it no longer existed. She started to get sleepy around four in the morning but then luckily they noticed the bookmarks tab and clicked on one labeled Netflix. They searched through all the movies on the site and started to watch some movies. Gregory had to nudge Sidney awake a few times but they made it through the night.

Sidney made her way to the kitchen barefoot in jeans and a dark green tank top being lured by the aroma of fresh coffee. Brent stood pouring himself a cup and took a sip before noticing her and just stared at her in horror. He shook his head and stared back at her as if she was going to change into a monster at any second.

"Can I help you?" She asked and he let out a relieved sigh.

"Sorry I thought I fell asleep again… Last night he tricked me. Normally he takes everyone to his house or the boiler room but everything stayed the same. He was pretending to be you…" He explained looking away from her.

"Why haven't you been taking your Hypnocil?" She asked.

"He's planning something. I was trying to figure it out. But he's so strong now. He can sense me the second I fall asleep." He replied taking another drink of his coffee. "He came to me as someone else too… a boy… I don't know who he was though. He seemed very happy when I didn't know who he was…"

"What did he look like?" Sidney demanded.

"He was me I know it." Gregory said with worry.

"He was maybe eighteen or nineteen with messy brown hair and green eyes." He described making Sidney's eyes go wide.

"Why would he come to you as Gregory?" She said confused.

"You mean your ghost friend? I don't know… but I'm pretty sure he's pissed that he can protect you." He said with a shrug taking another drink.

"Fuck… what the hell are we supposed to do? We know little to nothing about him other than he wants to kill us and get rid of the Hypnocil. And I'm not taking that shit again. It was horrible." She said pouring herself a cup of coffee not wanting to fall asleep anytime soon.

"It takes some getting used to. And as for getting rid of the Hypnocil it's almost impossible. They distribute it to every drug store and sell it over the counter. You could go into any store and buy it. But the only place you can get the kind that lasts a week is here. There is no way to get rid of it all." He explained pouring himself another cup of coffee as Sidney added lots of sugar and creamer to hers. "Would you like some coffee with you cream and sugar there?" He asked sarcastically.

"Fuck off. I haven't had coffee since before I was committed ok and this is the only way it tastes good. At least there is Hypnocil out there for everyone I guess, one less thing for everyone to worry about, but do you think there is a chance that he could actually get rid of Gregory?" She asked with caution afraid of the answer.

"Please say no…" Gregory pleaded.

"I don't think so. I mean he's protected you before right and nothing happened?" He asked as she joined him at the table.

"He stabbed him in the stomach. He said it hurt but once we were awake he was fine." She explained.

"Then you'll be fine. Just don't let him get to you. Just be glad he can't read our minds. We'd be totally screwed then." He said with a worried expression.

"How do you know he can't already?" Gregory asked.

"And you're sure he can't?" Sidney asked.

"Trust me if he could I would have been dead a long time ago and so would you." He said reassuring her.

"I hope you're right." She said taking a drink of her coffee.

"Right about what?" Niki asked entering the kitchen in her pink and yellow striped pajamas.

"Freddy not being able to read our minds." Brent replied.

"Is that all you ever talk about? You dreamt last night didn't you?" Niki asked her voice filled with annoyance.

"Geeze I was just trying to help Sidney out and let her know what happened to me last night. Would it kill you to be nice to me for once instead of constantly spitting venom at me?!" He said standing from the table and rushed out of the kitchen leaving his coffee behind.

"Yikes… she really doesn't like him does she? I mean he is a bit annoying but it's not like he purposely exposed her to Freddy, he didn't know what was going on." Gregory said staring after him.

"Sorry about that. He just gets on my nerves. He acts like it's some sort of game with Freddy, its life and death. And you should really try taking Hypnocil again. You look so tired." She said with concern eyeing her cup of coffee. "What are you drinking?"

"Coffee with lots of sugar and creamer." She said. "And as for taking Hypnocil I'm fine without it. Besides I'm not putting Gregory through that again." She said sternly.

Niki made them some breakfast and the mood got lighter. They spent the day watching some movies with Beth avoiding any talk of Freddy. Beth was very excited to spend the day with them and talked to Gregory a lot. That night all four of them worked together to make a nice big meal that even made Darrien leave his room to come and join and despite the argument from earlier Brent also joined them.

It was strange for Sidney to see everyone in the same room since she had been there almost two weeks now and this was only the second time seeing everyone together. Everyone ate and attempted to make small talk and Gregory had fun moving things around the table. Darrien seemed rather interested in him.

"We should talk to him after dinner." Gregory suggested and Sidney nodded.

Delvin came by and grabbed a plate leaving them a cake for dessert. It almost felt like they were a family of some sort. No one dared to mention their dreams or Freddy but everyone got along just like a family would. It was surprising that Niki and Brent didn't get into it, they just maneuvered their conversations around each other as if it them all getting together like this was something that happened often enough for them to turn it into an art form.

Sidney did her best to pay attention to everyone's conversations as it got harder and harder to concentrate as her eyes got heavy. She tried to listen in on Darrien and Brent's conversation about a video game they both play together when all of a sudden it was like someone turned the volume down. Next thing she felt was a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see who it was only to see Freddy's horrific face staring back at her and he was smiling evilly revealing his sharp pointed teeth.

"Welcome back." He laughed and pulled her backwards out of her chair slamming her onto the floor making her land hard on her back. The impact knocked the breath out of her and the pain in her back was so sharp it hurt to move. Freddy stood over her and got down on one knee next to her. "Your ghost boyfriend can't help you now." He rasped as he leaned in closer to her.


	5. The Painful Truth

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Nightmare on Elm Street or Freddy Krueger they belong to New Line Cinema and Wes Craven & I unfortunately & sadly do not make any money from these writings.**

**~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~**

**Chapter Five: The Painful Truth**

"Sid wake up yourself up!" Gregory's voice echoed all around her. Ignoring the pain shooting through her back she mustered up the strength she had left and kicked Freddy away from her and concentrated on waking herself up. She took in a deep breath as she opened her eyes to find herself still sitting up in her chair unnoticed by everyone else at the table.

"Gregory?" She said with alarm afraid to move from the position she was sitting in knowing it would only make the pain shooting through her back worse.

"I'm fine." He said standing next to her. "He trapped me somewhere and I couldn't get out. He's too strong. I tried to teleport to you but he blocked me somehow. Are you ok?" He asked looking her over.

"My back…" She said her voice tinged with pain.

"What happened?" Niki said rushing to her.

"I fell asleep for just a few seconds… he slammed me on the ground." She explained still refusing to move from the position she was sitting in.

"Can you move?" Darrien asked suddenly appearing at her side.

"Yes but it hurts." She whined and before she knew it Darrien was picking her up in his arms as she cried out in pain. He ignored her cries and carried her down the hall.

"Brent open the door." He instructed and Brent ran ahead of them and held the door open for them. Everyone followed and Darrien set Sidney down on what looked like a patient bed.

"Sid they have syringes filled with who knows what." Gregory said with alarm.

"What are you giving me?! I don't want any fucking Hypnocil!"Sidney screamed.

"Sid its fine it's just muscle relaxers so we can fix your back. Niki, Beth can you go and find Debois for me." Darrien asked and the two girls ran off as he injected the drugs into Sidney's arm. In just a few seconds she could feel all her muscles beginning to relax as the pain lessened.

"Doesn't hurt as bad now." She thanked him and Gregory let out a sigh of relief.

"And this..." Darrien said prepping another syringe with a clear liquid. "…will be our little secret." He smiled and Brent nodded.

"What is it?" She asked as she began to feel really tired.

"Just a light dose of adrenaline to help you stay awake until we can get you all fixed up." He explained.

"Niki told us... well Darrien, that you were looking into possibly fighting back in your dreams. And just so you know we totally support you on that. I know Niki hates to even think about someone not taking their Hypnocil, but if we could we'd start up their dream training again." Brent explained.

"Yeah too bad no one knows how to pull others into their dreams though. We could start our own little secret group. We could even patch ourselves up in here so no one would even know." Darrien added.

"Darrien has this insane theory that you might be able to pull us into your dreams with you but I tried to explain why your ghost friend is in your dreams but he just won't listen to me." Brent said giving Darrien a glare as he injected Sidney with the Adrenaline. It took affect instantly making her heart race. She wanted to get up and move around with the sudden energy burst, but was afraid to move too much and hurt her back even more.

"I don't like the idea of them being in our dreams with us…" Gregory frowned and Sidney gave him a look to let him know that she agreed.

"It's not like I want to fight back. It's more of I want to learn to avoid Freddy so I can enjoy my own dreams again." Sidney pointed out.

"Are you serious?" Darrien asked. "You are in a unique position where you could fight back having your ghost friend to protect you. I'd kill to have that chance. Anyone here would. And you just want to avoid him so you can spend intimate time with your ghost lover?!"

Gregory became angry with him and shoved him away from Sidney making him fall to the floor. He caught himself on his hands and glared up at Sidney.

"Leave her alone!" Gregory yelled.

"Darrien, I told you she doesn't fully understand our situation." Brent said helping him to his feet.

"You're both insane." Sidney said from where she was laying wishing they'd just leave her alone. "And by the way he can't always protect me you idiot! How do you think I got hurt just now? He blocked him from getting to me. I'm not helping you get yourselves killed! Why are you so insistent on killing him? It's obvious that it's impossible!" Sidney spat back at him.

"I lost my little brother and sister to him!" Darrien cried.

"Yeah well because of him I lost my only chance at freedom! My own _parents_ committed me _seven_ years ago because I was trying to bring my brother back. Now I'm stuck here because of him and Gregory is the only person I have!" She screamed at him.

"Come on lets go Darrien, Debois will be here soon." Brent said dragging him out of the room behind him. Sidney huffed in anger and Gregory sat beside her.

"Are you ok?" He asked tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, they just piss me off. They just don't know when to give up do they?" She asked.

"Can't really blame them. What would you do if you were in their position?" Gregory asked and Sidney just looked at him with a smile.

"I know… I wish we knew more about Freddy. I feel like we know nothing about him except for what happened to him before he died, it's a bit frustrating. I don't know we could try to help them if you want to." She said.

"Possibly. Would be kind of neat to be able to pull others in though. I'm sure it'd confuse the hell out of him." He suggested as Debois came in with Niki and Beth.

"They say you hurt your back?" Debois asked.

"Yes something feels out of place." Sidney explained.

"Alright let's fix you up then. I am not just a nurse and a therapist I'm also I licensed massage therapist and chiropractor." She said all matter of factly making Gregory roll his eyes.

After being twisted and cracked every which way her back felt better but was warned she'd still be sore for a couple of days. Niki and Beth helped Sidney back to her room.

"You should really just take your Hypnocil and get some sleep. You're lucky he hasn't killed you yet." Niki said disapprovingly as she left the room. Beth sat on the bed next to her.

"Don't mind her. She's just mad because she knows that you and Brent both haven't been taking your Hypnocil and plus I told her how he got to me last time. Her and Darrien are the only two that have never purposely skipped theirs. But we just can't help ourselves. I don't blame you for not wanting to take it. It took me a year to get used to it." She sighed.

"I don't plan on taking it again anytime soon unless it's absolutely necessary." Sidney explained.

"Well I'm going to go to bed then. Hope your back feels better. Good luck staying awake." She said closing the door behind her.

"What should we do? I can't fall asleep again… and I'm starting to feel sleepy." Sidney said with worry.

"Coffee and video games?" Gregory suggested and they headed to the kitchen. They spent the whole night playing different games and went through two pots of coffee. It wasn't until Brent came and joined them that they realized that it was morning.

"Still awake?" He asked with a worried look.

"Yes, I'm not taking that dream poison again." Sidney said not taking her eyes off of the screen.

"Well here these are my last two I figured you'd need them more than me." Brent said holding two small little bottles out to her and she torn herself away from the screen pausing the game.

"What are they?" She asked looking at them hesitantly.

"They're five hour energy. It's a little energy drink. Since you've obviously never had them before they'll probably work really good for you." He explained and Gregory glared at him.

"Why is he being all nice all of a sudden?" Gregory asked with suspicion.

"I don't know, but I need to stay awake. Give me those." She said snatching them from his hand and quickly opened one and drank it down. "Gross they don't taste very good." She sputtered washing it down with her cold coffee.

"Come on Beth and Niki are making bacon, eggs, and pancakes for breakfast!" Brent said with a smile and offered her his hand to help her to her feet out of the bean bag chair. She stared at it and ignored it getting to her feet on her own.

"Imbecile, trying to flirt with you when he knows I'm right here." Gregory grumbled making Sidney smile as she pocketed the other drink and followed Brent down the hall. Gregory rushed ahead of them and stood in Brent's way making Brent smack right into him in the kitchen doorway and he stumbled back a bit.

"What the hell?" Brent said as Gregory let him pass through him the second time as Sidney laughed behind him. "It's not funny. Why doesn't he like me?"

"Because you're a guy who pays too much attention to me." She replied making Brent's face turn red as Beth and Niki watched for his reaction.

"You're lucky he doesn't do more to you. I would if I were him." Niki said with a glare holding a spatula in her hand.

"Do you two always have to be so hostile to each other?" Beth asked with a frown.

"Yes we do." Niki said watching Sidney as she sat down. "Sid you still aren't getting any sleep?"

"I'm fine. Brent gave me some energy drinks." She said rubbing her eyes.

"Brent you idiot she's never had any before. She's going to be so jittery." Niki said annoyed.

"Isn't that the point?" Sidney asked.

"Oh she'll be fine. We can take her out the court yard! I'm allowed to go outside again now that my face is more healed up." Beth said happily.

"You're allowed to go outside?" Sidney asked with surprise.

"Yeah we have a swing set and a big jungle gym and a basketball court and a volleyball net. It's awesome!" Beth said jumping up and down almost dropping the plate of bacon she was carrying to the table.

"Ooh let's stay out there all day!" Gregory said excitedly. Darrien entered the kitchen and sat next to Sidney at the table.

"Morning." He smiled with a wave of his hand. "Sorry about last night." He apologized.

"It's ok. I can't really blame you." She replied. They all sat together like a little family and ate breakfast together making small talk as if everything was just fine.

Once breakfast was cleaned up and everyone was dressed for the day they all went outside together with Delvin and Debois. The doctors sat on a bench and watched them all enjoying the sun. To Sidney the sun was so bright and warm. It had been so long since she was outside and had the freedom to enjoy it.

Sidney attempted to play basketball and soon gave up along with trying to play volleyball. She ended up sitting on the swings and watched Brent and Darrien play basketball as Niki and Beth went across the monkey bars and through the whole jungle gym over and over again. Gregory sat in the swing next to her and Debois and Delvin smiled when they saw the swing begin to sway on its own.

"You know ignoring the fact that there is a dream demon after all of us I really kind of like this place." Sidney admitted as she began to swing higher.

"Me too, I just wish that we could dream together without having to worry about Freddy. I kind of don't like Brent but at least he's somewhat helpful." Gregory said glaring in Brent's direction and he fell through the swing making Sidney laugh.

Sidney was starting to feel the effects of the energy drink and she joined Beth and Niki on the jungle gym. Beth had talked the two girls into playing lava with her. The only rules of the game were you couldn't touch the ground or you were out. Niki kept sliding down the tube slide and would catch herself at the bottom and climb back up. After about thirty minutes of that the game got kind of boring until Brent and Darrien decided to come and join.

It was obvious that they all did it for Beth's sake since she had been there the longest yet she was still the youngest. Of course once the boys joined in Niki almost willingly let herself fall prey to Darrien who was supposed to be a lava monster. Eventually they all began to tire out and Beth and Sidney were on the swings as Niki and Darrien played volley ball against Brent and Delvin. Debois brought them all some water bottles and Sidney barely swung in her swing as sleepiness began overcome her. Gregory noticed and shook her awake.

"I'm fine." She lied. "I'll take the other energy drink later."

"I won't let you forget." He promised and began pushing her on the swing. She closed her eyes enjoying the feel of the sun on her face. Suddenly the swing jerked to a stop and her eyes set on the bladed glove wrapped around the chain of the swing on her left and she quickly jumped off the swing and began to run. She was too afraid to look back when she heard Gregory calling her name.

As she ran the scenery shifted around her and she smacked right into the front door of Freddy's house and let out a cry as she kicked the door in frustration. She was about to turn around when a pair of hands grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Why don't you want to play with me?" Freddy rasped in her ear making her cringe. "I've been waiting so patiently."

"Gregory!" Sidney screamed making Freddy's grip tighten on her.

"He's a little busy with the girls right now." He chuckled in her ear and quickly turned her around to see three little girls in their white Sunday dresses with decaying faces as they held Gregory down by the handles of their red jump ropes that he was tied up in from his mouth down to his knees. They stood around him chanting a creepy jump rope song.

"Seven, eight better stay up late. Nine, ten never sleep again… One, two Freddy's coming for _you_!" They screamed the last word and all stared at Sidney. Suddenly Gregory vanished leaving a pile of jump ropes behind and there was an angry groan from Freddy who pulled Sidney up against his chest and put his lips right at her ear.

Before he had a chance to say anything Sidney elbowed him hard in the chest making him release her and she turned around and kicked him as hard as she possibly could in his groin. He hunched over and out of nowhere Gregory ran at him with an axe at full speed. Sidney tried to wake herself up but it wasn't working. She continued to try as Freddy quickly recovered laughing as if it didn't even phase him. But Gregory still didn't stop and swung the axe planting it right in Freddy's back making him laugh demonically.

"You really think you can hurt me?" He asked readying his blades making Gregory's eyes go wide.

"Sidney get out of here!" Gregory yelled and she looked away as she heard metal slice through flesh and concentrated hard finally waking up to find herself still sitting in the swing as it slowly swayed back and forth unnoticed by everyone else. She was hit with a splitting headache and before she could look around Gregory practically knocked her out of her swing trying to hug her. "Thank heavens you're ok Sid. I couldn't stand to see him be close to you like that."

"He's such a fucking creep ass!" Sidney said shuttering as she shook herself holding her head at the pain from her quick headache subsided.

"Who did what?" Niki asked eyeing her oddly.

"I don't think we should tell them it happened again. They might drug you or something. Or worse take you to the other wing of the hospital." Gregory warned and she nodded.

"Oh nothing Gregory just got a little over zealous with pushing me on the swing and I got scared." Sidney smiled and got to her feet.

"Oh, well Debois offered to bring us some food back for lunch. We all decided on Chipotle. Decide what you want so Delvin and tell her what to get." She explained.

"What's a Chipotle?" Sidney asked confused.

"Oh dear lord you poor sheltered girl. Come on there's a menu in the kitchen you can look at." Niki said with a laugh.

They all ate lunch together and eventually they all ended up in the gaming room. Sidney spent the rest of the day playing video games and watching movies with everyone and drank the last energy drink just before dinner. Gregory had to nudge her awake a few times but luckily either no one noticed or wanted to say anything about her lack of sleep. Beth had gone to bed early and it was almost eleven o'clock as they all sat there throwing popcorn into each other's mouths. Brent finally gave up after Gregory kept taking his and throwing it to Sidney.

"I think I'm going to get some sleep. It's kind of late for me." Niki said getting to her feet. "You should get some sleep Sidney. Don't think I haven't noticed."

"Oh leave her alone Niki it's her choice." Brent replied in annoyance.

"And you're helping her stay awake with your damn energy drinks! If something happens to her it'll be your fault!" She yelled storming off.

"Don't get mad at him it's my choice!" Sidney yelled after her. Gregory let out a sigh.

"I wish she wasn't so paranoid. I mean I know what kind of danger we're in, but it's our choice." Gregory said staring after her.

"She's so paranoid. I wish that just once she'd take a risk instead of hiding in her little protective bubble all the time." Darrien said with disappointment.

"You like her don't you?" Sidney asked and he stared back at her blankly.

"He does. He just doesn't like that she's so unwilling to take a risk for the sake of living." Brent said with a smirk.

"I knew I never should have added you on Facebook." Darrien said shaking his head.

"What?" Sidney asked in confusion.

"He's just quoting a status update from a few days ago that I posted." Darrien said giving Brent a glare.

"What the hell are they talking about?" Gregory asked as he made a question mark on the table out of popcorn.

"What's a Facebook?" Sidney asked staring the two boys down.

"I keep forgetting that you've been committed the past seven years." Brent apologized.

"It's a social networking site." Darrien replied and she continued to stare at the two boys dumbfounded.

"Did you ever use MySpace?" Brent asked.

"Yeah I had one. Why?" She asked.

"It's like MySpace only a lot bigger and better and everyone including my grandma uses it to keep in touch with people." Darrien explained.

"You can update your status or play games with your friends online, upload pictures and so on. Want us to show you?" Brent said his eyes lighting up.

"Ok." She replied kind of curious about it.

"I'm really confused." Gregory admitted as they all made their way to her room.

"You'll see. And so will I." She said. Setting her laptop Niki had given her on her desk the two boys stood on either side of her making Gregory uncomfortable. Darrien reached over Sidney to control the computer making her rather uncomfortable until she scooted it to the edge of the desk he was standing by. He quickly opened the web browser and typed rather fast navigating through the page.

"Ok I signed in on my profile. See these are all my friends status updates right here. And…" He went on and Brent explained along as well all about the site and how to use it and what you can do on it.

"There's two boys in your room and I can't do anything about it because I'm just a curious about this thing as you are." Gregory complained and Sidney had to stifle a laugh.

Finally they finished explaining things and Brent took the computer to his side of the desk.

"And the best feature which I'm sure you'll want to use is the search feature. I'm sure you could find your old friends and family. I'm sure your parent's might even use it." Brent explained with a smile.

"My parents…" Sidney said and pulled the laptop in front of her and she hesitantly began to type her mother's name and just stared at the screen then between the two boys.

"What's wrong?" Darrien asked.

"Do you think if they're on there that they'll talk to you?" Gregory asked with hope.

"I don't know… I haven't talked to my parents in five years when they told me goodbye after I refused treatment for the second year. I don't even know if they'll care enough to remember me now that it's been so long..." She said realizing that if she could get a hold of them that she could possibly go home.

Brent reached over her and hit enter and only two matches popped up, her father and her mother. She slowly moved the cursor across the screen and clicked on her mother. Her profile popped up showing a nice family picture of her and Sidney's father with a baby girl she didn't recognize. She quickly clicked on the picture and it brought up the picture. It was captioned 'Me, my love, and our precious little Chloe'.

"I have a sister…" Sidney said in shock and began to go through more of the pictures her mother had. Gregory was standing right through her anxious to see. The three of them looked so happy. Then she found an album labeled '**Whom We Will Always Cherish**'. In it were pictures of her and her brother together and some of her Grammy. Then she clicked on a picture that she noticed had several comments on it.

I was a picture of her and her brother. There were all kinds of things people said. How they felt so sorry that they had to lose _them_ _both_ at such young ages. She couldn't believe what she was seeing and began to go through the photos and reading the comments that her parents had said back to people. One stuck out the most.

'_**I wish we could have done more to help her but she just didn't seem to want to get better and unfortunately ended up taking her own life.' **_

"I what?! They said I what?!" Sidney screamed and stood from her chair letting it topple back onto the floor. The two boys weren't sure what to do and just stood there staring back at her. "Tell me I am seeing things! Tell me this isn't real!" Sidney demanded and Gregory was even in shock standing there staring at her as tears streamed down her face. She looked between their faces and just collapsed onto the floor in a crying heap.

Gregory felt so horrible that her own parents could do something so despicable to such an amazing person. In all the years he's been with her he'd never seen her break down like this. She was always so strong and held herself together so well. He just wanted to be with her and hold her in the dream world but he knew he couldn't. Instead he shoved to two boys closer to her in an attempt to get them to comfort her and Brent quickly sat down next to her.

Sidney felt so betrayed. Her parents decided it was easier to tell people that she committed suicide than to admit that she was still in a mental institute talking to a ghost. She felt someone beside her and didn't care who it was and fell into Brent's arms crying and sputtering uncontrollably. She didn't even notice that Darrien had left the room and returned with a syringe in hand.

Gregory was worried that she was going to cry herself to sleep and used the computer to tell Darrien to give her something to help her stay awake until she calmed down. He lightly tapped her on the shoulder and she turned to him with red swollen eyes.

"This is the last of my adrenaline supply. But you need it a lot more than I do." He explained and she willingly gave him her arm. She felt it in a few seconds and dragged herself onto her bed and sat up against the headboard taking deep breaths to calm herself.

"Are you going to be ok?" Brent asked.

"I'll live." She sniffed.

"Come on let's give her some space." Darrien suggested and Brent slowly dragged himself out of her room behind him. Gregory slammed the door and locked it behind them.

"Dammit I'm so tired and now I won't be able to sleep for another hour or so." Sidney whined making her voice crack.

"Sid but what about Freddy? I want to be with you too, but it's too risky." Gregory explained becoming a bit worried.

"Then let him come after us. If I can't be alone with you because of him then we're going to kill him ourselves." She threatened staring straight ahead with determination in her eyes.


	6. You Thought Wrong

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Nightmare on Elm Street or Freddy Krueger they belong to New Line Cinema and Wes Craven & I unfortunately & sadly do not make any money from these writings.**

**~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~**

**Chapter Six: You Thought Wrong**

"I know you're upset but that's just insane." Gregory said with worry. "Why don't we just take some Hypnocil and get sleep that way?"

"Gregory please, aren't you sick of this? We finally have a way to be together and you don't want to fight for it?" Sidney asked.

"I do, I just don't want you to be in danger." He admitted.

"How can I be in danger if according to my parent's I'm already dead?" Sidney snapped then let out a sigh. "I'm sorry. I know I'm being stupid. I'm just upset. What the fuck am I supposed to do? Everyone I used to know thinks I killed myself and my parents have obviously moved on and have a new kid. I don't know what else to do. I don't know where I fit. I always thought I'd find a way to get out of here and back to my parents. But they obviously don't want me anymore…" She explained as a tear streamed down her face. Gregory wiped it away.

"We'll figure something out. Until then please don't do anything crazy. I can only do so much to stop you if you do." He said.

"I know. I don't want to see Freddy again anytime soon. But I also don't want to take Hypnocil again either." She admitted.

"Then we'll stay awake for now." Gregory suggested and she nodded.

After having a snack she sat at her laptop with hesitation as she contemplated looking further into her parent's profiles. Once she finally got up to courage to go to Facebook she soon realized that she needed her own profile to look at other people's profiles. Still not entirely used to working the internet or the computer it took awhile but she finally made herself a profile and used a picture of herself from her mom's profile as her picture. After that she found Brent and Darrien and added them before deciding to go through her parents profiles.

She learned that her little sister Chloe was four years old. Apparently they decided to tell everyone that she had killed herself a little after Chloe was born. After having enough pain of looking at their profiles she began to look up people she could remember from school only to find that most either had no lives, were totally fake, or were married with kids already. She began to wonder where she'd be in life if she had never been committed, and realized that she couldn't even fathom a life that didn't involve Gregory. He was such a huge part of her life now that she couldn't imagine what life would be like without him.

"Maybe we could read a little? It's been awhile and only two chapters left of Phantom of the Opera." Gregory suggested interrupting her thoughts.

"Yeah, it'll help take my mind off of all this shit." Sidney said motioning to her laptop then closed the screen and went and sat in bed with her book. Gregory sat beside her and she began to read. She was starting to feel sleepy the first few pages in but reading out loud was helping to keep her awake.

"The Persian had seen poor, unfortunate Erik for the last time. Three weeks later, the Epoque published this advertisement, _Erik is dead_." She said and closed the book wiping a tear from her eye. Gregory smiled at her.

"You always cry at the end. I think it's sweet." He admitted and lightly kissed her on the cheek and fell on top of her making Sidney laugh as he bonked his forehead on hers. They both realized what had happened and sat up in bed quickly. As they did the room shifted into Freddy's house and they jumped to their feet off the dusty old bed.

"Shit! How long have we been asleep?" Sidney said with alarm.

"Only about ten minutes." Freddy rasped entering the room. "You both looked so into your little book I thought I'd be _nice_ and let you finish. After all you'll both never see each other again after tonight." He laughed and Gregory stood in front of Sidney protectively as she attempted to wake up.

"Leave us alone!" Gregory demanded.

"Gregory it's not working I can't wake up!" Sidney said in a panic making Freddy laugh demonically as he took a step closer to them.

"And you won't be anytime soon. You were awake too long. You'll be stuck in a sleep coma for the next day or so." He explained with an evil grin and advanced on them.

"You're lying!" Gregory yelled in response as Freddy began to inch closer to them. Freddy continued to laugh and lunged at Gregory who grabbed onto Sidney and took them out of the house. They both stood in his front yard.

"What the fuck are we going to do? What if I really am in a sleep coma? Is that even possible?" Sidney said looking around frantically clutching onto Gregory as they kept a close eye out for Freddy knowing he'd be after them at any second.

"You'll be fine, I'll protect you. I'm already dead remember?" He reassured her and pulled her close giving her a quick kiss making Sidney groan.

"Ugh this fucking sucks! I just want to be able to be with you in here and for some stupid fated reason Freddy has finally decided to take interest in us." She explained resting her head on his chest.

"That's where you're wrong." Freddy rasped from the front porch of the house walking rather quickly towards them. They started to step in the opposite direction to be met with a brick wall. "I only want _you_." He said staring Sidney up and down licking his lips and stopped just a few feet from them. Sidney tried to get them out of there to a different place in the dream world but it didn't work. "You can't get away from me this time. No more last second waking up to save your little ghost boyfriend." He growled inching closer to them.

Gregory shifted putting Sidney behind him. He quickly launched himself at Freddy before he could get any closer to them and tackled him to the ground only to be met with Freddy's blades in his chest. He cried out in pain making Sidney cry out after him and suddenly they were both standing in the park they always went to together. Gregory was hunched over clutching his stomach as blood dripped down his shirt. Sidney grabbed him and helped him sit down on the nearby bench.

"Are you ok?" She asked with fear.

"I'll be fine. It just really really _hurts_." He admitted with a pained expression.

"What are we going to do? We can't just sit here and wait for him to find us. What if he hurts you again?" She asked with a worried look on her face as she began to notice how pale he started to look.

"Sidney I promised I'd protect you. That's what I'm going to do no matter how much it hurts." He said with a weak smile. "Because I love you." It made Sidney smile a little and she kissed him on the forehead.

"I love you too." She whispered as the metallic scent of his blood filled her nose.

"Aww how touching." Freddy cooed suddenly standing behind them. He grabbed Gregory and threw him to the ground making a sickening thud followed by the sound of something snapping in half. Gregory let out a scream of pain then got to his feet. His left arm had been broken and was twisted in an odd position. Sidney gasped when she noticed and couldn't take her eyes off of him

"Sidney get out of here!" Gregory sputtered while spitting blood on the ground. She quickly got to her feet and was about to run but the bench came to life and metal vines came out of it and pulled her back down. It wrapped around her legs and arms trapping her there. Freddy stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders.

"Why don't you stay awhile and watch me play with your boyfriend princess?" Freddy chuckled and made his way to Gregory.

"Don't touch her you ugly bastard!" Gregory yelled and charged at him and he stepped to the side letting him run past him and grabbed him by his broken arm making him cry out as he bent it further out of shape making a horrible cracking noise. Gregory cried out in pain.

"Leave him alone!" Sidney screamed in terror. Freddy ignored her and flipped Gregory around to face him.

"Now why don't you just fucking die already!" Freddy yelled and dug his blades all the way into his chest and sliced down and stabbed his arm all the way through the other side of him. Sidney shrieked in a panic and started attempting to free herself with no avail.

"Gregory! No!" Sidney screamed as he fell to the dirt. Freddy stood over him laughing then turned to her.

"You really think he couldn't die in here? You were just lucky enough to wake up each time before I finished him off, but not this time." He laughed as a white entity flew out of Gregory and into him and Gregory's body disappeared.

"Where did he go? Bring him back!" She demanded as tears streamed down her face.

"He can't come back. He's with me now just like everyone else." He explained with an evil smile.

"No. He's not gone! He can't be!" She screamed and began to cry hysterically as she struggled in her restraints. The scenery shifted and they were in Freddy's house and Sidney was now tied to his bed with each limb tied to a bed post with rope. She concentrated as hard as she could to wake up or summon a weapon of some sort or teleport elsewhere but it was no use.

"Struggle all you want you won't get free. I'll be back for you soon." He said deviously and then vanished. Sidney looked all around the room and there was nothing but silence. She closed her eyes and began to sob loudly. Gregory was gone, or Freddy just wanted her to believe that he was gone.

The more she thought about it the more it began to make sense to her. She always woke up right after Gregory got hurt. Then she remembered Darrien mentioning that he had attempted to reach his little brother and sister's spirits with no luck. Freddy's unwavering power that only seemed to grow stronger had to be due to the fact that he absorbs the souls of everyone he's ever killed. Gregory was only a soul that somehow in Freddy's realm had a physical form that could be killed again. It felt like Freddy had been gone for quite awhile but she had no idea how much time had passed. She began to twist and turn her right wrist in her restraints trying to weaken the rope and soon started to rub her wrist raw.

It began to sting each time she moved her wrist but she continued on even as the rope began to stain red with her blood. Twisting and tugging at the rope she began to wonder why no one had tried to wake her up yet. It was rather late when she finally drifted to sleep and she was sure it had to be morning by now. Everyone but Delvin and Debois knew she wasn't taking her Hypnocil, one of them had to notice she was asleep. At this point she'd welcome the darkness caused by the Hypnocil not wanting to face Freddy again. There was no way to tell what he had planned for her.

She continued to rub her wrist raw and hoped someone would notice in the waking world and do something about it. Soon she finally sliced something and blood trickled down her arm. Not but a few moments later Freddy quickly appeared standing beside the bed and she ceased her movements.

"What the fuck did you do?" He demanded and took his glove off and looked from his wrist to hers. He held his other hand over his bleeding wrist and removed it letting out a groan. "How did you do this?!" He demanded and held his hand over his wrist again and let out growl.

"I didn't do anything you ugly fuck!" She screamed back at him. He gave her a menacing look and put his glove back on.

"You're lying!" He screamed right back. "It won't even heal! What did you do to me!" He demanded and reached his blades back and stabbed one into her shoulder making her scream in pain and he did as well. He stared down at her with a look of disbelief and horror. Sidney then noticed the blood dripping from his shoulder, in the exact same spot where he had just stabbed her. He quickly pulled his blade out of her and put his hand over her shoulder ignoring her screaming contemplating what he was about to try. Hurting her hurt him meaning healing her might heal him as well. It had been so long since he felt real pain that when his wrist first began to sting it distracted him enough to let the boy he was after escape to the waking world.

"Shut up let me think!" He yelled at her and she grew quiet. She just wanted to scream but taking in what just happened and his sudden change of attitude made the gears in her head turn as she started to put things in place. Freddy had never healed anyone before except for himself when he first became the demon he is now so many years ago and wondered if it was even possible, but decided to try it anyways. Sidney felt the pain in her shoulder subsiding and stared back at him in disbelief.

"Are you healing me?" She asked in confusion and he ignored her and sliced the rope off of her bloody wrist and took her wrist in his hand healing it as well. Then it hit her. She really was bound to Gregory and it somehow transferred to Freddy only it seemed to be a lot stronger now. He felt someone else enter his realm and forced himself to ignore it knowing he needed to figure out what was going on with this girl.

"Tell me what you did to me!" He demanded as the girls bonds disappeared and he held her against the headboard by her shoulders.

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" She taunted and he shoved her hard onto the headboard making her smack the back of her head into it sending a pain through his making him wince. "That's what I thought. You can't hurt me without hurting yourself. That's what you deserve for taking Gregory away from me you ugly fuck!" He stared back at her and reached his blades back ready to slice her head clean off and stopped himself at the last second stabbing them into the headboard less than an inch away from her face.

"How did you do it?" He demanded through gritted teeth as he took his hand out of his glove leaving it stuck in the headboard knowing he'd be better off without the temptation to stab her again.

"I didn't do it. You did. You took his soul and the spell that bound him to me transferred to you. So blame yourself not me... It wasn't this strong before..." She said the last part to herself.

"What kind of spell?" He asked becoming impatient as he leaned in closer to purposely make her uncomfortable. She turned her head away from him as she felt his hot breath on her face.

"I don't know. It was an accident. I was interrupted and it went wrong so I got Gregory instead of my brother. The book I used is gone." She said and turned to face him. "So now you're stuck with me so I'd be a little _nicer_ if I were you." She threatened.

"I'm _never_ nice." He whispered in her ear and licked the side of her face making her cringe and let out a whimper. She screamed out and shoved him off of her and a knife appeared in her hand. His glove appeared on his hand and he got to his feet beside the bed and stopped himself as he was about the stab a blade into her leg and noticed how she was holding the knife. He reached out to stop her as she swung it down towards her stomach, but before she impaled herself she vanished leaving the knife behind.

"No!" He screamed then realized that she had been woken up. She was going to stab _herself_. Suddenly he felt extremely dizzy and fell to the bed.

Sidney jerked awake and sat up in bed. She looked down at her chest to see a large syringe sticking out of it and pulled it out.

"Whoa be careful Sid. Are you ok?" Delvin asked taking the needle from her and Brent stood beside him with worry in his eyes.

"Are you hurt?" Brent asked and Sidney looked down at herself to see blood where Freddy had stabbed her and where she had rubbed her wrist raw. She thought about the question. No she was fine, but Gregory… was gone.

"Gregory is gone…" She said out loud and it hit her. Tears filled her eyes and she sobbed loudly. "That bastard took Gregory from me!" She screamed in anger as she remembered what she was about to do before they woke her up. She was going to stab herself knowing that Freddy would heal her in fear of dying himself. "He took his soul! Why didn't you tell me he gets his power from the souls of his victims?!"

"He what?" Brent asked.

"We didn't know Sidney." Delvin admitted. "Sidney where did the blood come from? Are you hurt?" He asked making Sidney's sobs cease as she stared back at him with tear stained eyes. There was no way she could tell any of them about the bond that was transferred to Freddy. They'd use it to their advantage for sure.

"I'm fine… the blood is from Gregory." She lied. "I couldn't wake up…" She said becoming hysterical again as the images of Freddy killing Gregory flashed through her mind. "I guess before I woke myself up before Gregory died returning him to normal. Freddy said I was in a sleep coma from not sleeping for so long. We were trapped…" She sobbed.

"How _long_ did you go without sleep?" Delvin asked looking at her with concern.

"Three days…" She admitted.

"Sidney I hate to be the one to tell you this but if you keep depriving yourself of sleep and not taking Hypnocil I'm going to have to transfer you to the south wing." Delvin said with all seriousness.

"No. I'll take it." She said and quickly pulled the drawer on her nightstand open and took two pills out of the bottle and swallowed without hesitation. "I'll get some sleep now."

"Ok we'll let you sleep as long as you need to. I'll send someone in to check on you every so often. Is that ok?" Delvin asked.

"Yeah…" She said trailing off and Delvin left leaving Sidney alone with Brent who sat on the bed beside her.

"I'm sorry about Gregory. If you need someone to talk to I'm always here. I can't believe he takes their souls… makes sense now why he's so strong. I wonder if there is a way to free them and weaken him." He said thinking out loud.

"If there is we'll find it and kill that bastard." Sidney said coldly staring off into nothing then turned to him. "Please leave. I really just want to get some sleep." She said and he nodded. He stood at the edge of her bed as if hesitating about something then turned and left out the door.

"You should probably wait at least thirty minutes for the Hypnocil to kick in before you fall asleep." He suggested and left closing the door behind him.

"Good maybe it'll give me a few minutes to punch the fucker in the face." She said to the door then let herself fall to the bed. Staring at the ceiling she realized that she wasn't tired in the least knowing it had to be from the adrenaline they had given her. Looking to her bloodied wrist she then looked to her bloodied shoulder. Grunting in annoyance she got to her feet and decided to go and wash herself up. Checking the clock she noticed it was only seven in the morning. She had only been asleep maybe three or four hours. So much had happened in such little time.

She started to feel a bit sleepy after she took a shower and had a quick bowl of cereal not wanting to run into anyone. She thought she heard someone down the hall and quickly made her way to her room leaving her dirty dish in the sink and quietly closed her door. Sitting on her bed she noticed something was sitting on her nightstand, a pair of earplugs. She picked them up and rolled them between her fingers and put them in her ears knowing Brent probably put them there while she was in the shower.

Laying in bed she switched off her lamp and waited for her earplugs to expand in her ears and block out all the white noise of her bed creaking under her movement and the flutter of her ceiling fan. Once all was silent she closed her eyes and replayed her last dream in her head and silently cried herself to sleep.

Instead of being greeted by the dark nothingness she expected from the Hypnocil she found herself standing on the sidewalk that led up to Freddy's house. The little girls she had seen before were playing jump rope and singing their creepy song then they suddenly stopped and turned to her. Their eyes turned red and each of them carried a red jump rope in hand as they came towards her. Sidney tried to move and found that she was paralyzed in place.

"Leave me alone!" She shouted at them as they closed in on her and shoved her to the ground. An invisible force pulled her hands above her head making her cry out. One tied her ankles together with her jump rope and the other two were tied around her wrists. The girls didn't make a sound as they began to drag her towards the house.

Freddy sat in his armchair in the living room of his decrepit house and listened to Sidney scream as the girls dragged her up the porch steps and through the front door. Her screams were making his headache worse and the second he thought about silencing her one of the girls shoved a sock in her mouth tied a rag across her lips stifling the sounds of her screaming. He could barely feel the pain of the jump ropes tied tightly around Sidney's wrists due to the splitting headache he had from her taking that damn Hypnocil.

His plan was originally to kill her ghost of a boyfriend and promise to give him back to her if she would pull him out into Westin Hills. Now he had no idea what to do. He was stuck with this girl until he could find a way to undo whatever it is that she had done to him. The girls dragged Sidney to his feet. She looked at him with angry eyes as she attempted to insult him through her gag. An empty chair appeared across from him and he motioned to it and the girls with their unbelievable strength easily threw her into the chair and tied another jump rope around her torso and weaved it around her arms and tied her to the back of the chair so she couldn't escape.

"Thank you girls." Freddy rasped and they bowed and disappeared into thin air. Sidney stared at him with disbelief.

_What the fuck happened to never being nice?_ She thought.

"They're different. They may not be real but they're helpful when I need them." He said defensively and then eyed the gag that was still tied around her mouth in confusion.

_I didn't say that out loud…_ She thought and both their eyes went wide as they realized what this meant. _He can read my fucking mind now too!_


	7. Different Kind Of Pain

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nightmare on Elm Street or Freddy Krueger and I unfortunately and sadly do not make any money from these writings.**

**~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~**

**Chapter Seven: Different Kind Of Pain**

"Could you make things any more annoying?" Freddy asked angrily has he rested his head in his hands and massaged his temples.

_Fuck you this is all your own damn fault. If you left me and Gregory alone you wouldn't be in pain right now!_ She screamed at him with her mind. Freddy stood from his chair and lunged at her stabbing her right in the chest. They both cried out in pain.

"Fuck! I fucking hate you!" He growled and pulled his blades out of her and caught himself on the chair she was strapped to and held his hand to her bloodied chest healing her slowly. Once she was healed he sliced the jump ropes holding her down and she let herself fall to the floor and she quickly removed the gag and the remaining jump ropes.

"You better stop doing that before they start to notice me always waking up covered in blood." She warned spitting blood on the floor.

"Unfortunately you're right." He agreed returning to his chair. "The second they find out we're linked they'll kill you without a second thought."

"They wouldn't do that." She said mostly to herself as she checked her bloodied chest and got to her feet.

"You _know_ they will." He shot back at her.

"Then leave me the fuck alone and they won't notice a thing!" She screamed at him and he dug his blades into the arm of his chair to keep himself from stabbing her again. He had to think of something, anything to get her to stay away from him so he wouldn't try to kill her and possibly himself.

"Fine, If you can reverse whatever the fuck it is you did to me I'll let you have your little ghost boyfriend back. I'll even find a way to give him a body again, but you have to help me first." Freddy offered lying through his teeth. He had no idea as to how to free a spirit once it was gone by his hand.

_You really think I'm that fucking stupid?_ "You're so full of shit. There is no way in hell I'm helping you. I have no idea how to undo what was done. I didn't even know that I had bound Gregory to me. It was just a theory until recently, so fuck off!" She spat at him with a glare.

"How do you know I can't bring him back? You have no idea what I'm capable of." He said staring up at her from under the brim of his fedora.

"Even if I could reverse it you'd kill me anyways. Just leave me alone and let me dream in peace for now." She said practically begging becoming sick of him.

"I'll leave you alone if you don't take anymore Hypnocil and stay out of my way." He offered rubbing his temples again.

"Fine." She agreed a bit surprised at how quickly he negotiated with her. _I only took it in the first place so they wouldn't send me to the south wing you idiot._ Sidney turned on her heels and quickly disappeared. Freddy took in a deep breath once she was gone and sat back in his chair.

"If you can't do it I'll find someone who can." He said out loud and decided to go into a boy's dream he had been watching lately in dire need to kill something. When he realized where he ended up he screamed in frustration as Sidney swung in a swing just a few feet away from him giving him the death glare.

_Go away!_ She screamed with her mind.

"Shut up I didn't mean to! I keep fucking everything up since you went and took _two_ fucking Hypnocil you stupid bitch!" He roared and stopped himself from lunging at her again and took himself to the boy's dream without fail this time.

Sidney huffed in annoyance and continued to swing knowing she needed to get as much sleep as she could so she could stay awake for at least a day or two without a problem not wanting to deal with Freddy unless she had to. She knew that he would most likely still try and get her to help him but at least she knew she could use Hypnocil as a threat against him. He definitely seemed off from what she had seen from him before and the Hypnocil also seemed to be slowing him down on top of putting him in pain which he didn't seem to like one bit.

It almost amused her that the pain bothered him so much considering who he was and what he did. It must have been something that he could block and now he had to feel any pain she was in. If he was ever to attack Nikki or the others she could use it against him and most likely stop him from hurting them.

She wasn't sure how long she was asleep or how much time had passed but she didn't see Freddy again. A faint voice could be heard and she was shook awake and opened her eyes to see Nikki sitting beside her. Sidney took her earplugs out and pulled the comforter up to her neck remembering that Freddy had stabbed her in the chest not wanting Nikki to see the blood.

"Sidney you need to wake up you've been out for almost a whole day." Nikki said with worry.

"Really?" She asked still holding the comforter under her chin.

"Yes now get up. I'll make you something to eat." Nikki demanded.

"Ok… can I get dressed first though…" She said awkwardly.

"Oh sorry… ha ha didn't even think about it." She apologized.

"Maybe you could get breakfast started while I take a shower and get dressed." She suggested looking at the clock that read six in the morning.

"Ok we can _talk_ later." She said hesitantly as if she was afraid to bring up Gregory or her parents which Sidney was sure Brent had told her about while she was asleep. Sidney nodded not even wanting to think about it. Nikki left closing the door behind her. Once it clicked shut Sidney threw the comforter and sheets off of herself only to reveal holes in her shirt and blood soaked into the sheets and the remains of her clothes.

"Fucking asshole." She mumbled to herself. Grabbing the laundry bin from her closet she quickly stripped her bed and wiped as much of the blood off of herself as she could and put fresh sheets from the trunk on her bed before putting on her bath robe. She ran as quickly as she could to the laundry room and started the wash with her bloody bedding and pajamas. Once she was showered and dressed she joined Nikki in the kitchen who was oddly enough being helped by Brent to cook breakfast.

They both stopped what they were doing and their eyes were on her as she made her way to the stove to investigate what they were making. She knew they'd act strange knowing what had happened but she didn't expect this. They looked at her as if she was going to shatter at any moment. All she wanted to do was to put Gregory and especially Freddy out of her mind and try to deal so she wouldn't get any special treatment, but it seemed like that wasn't going to happen.

"So what're you making?" She asked doing her best to ignore the concerned look in their eyes.

"Strawberry and chocolate chip pancakes." Brent said with a little too much enthusiasm making Nikki give him a disapproving glare.

"You guys I'm fine... Ok I'm not fine but don't give me special treatment it only reminds me…" Sidney said knowing that if she didn't say something there was no telling how long they'd keep it up and knew she couldn't stand it for long before breaking down.

"Sorry. We're being awkward." Brent apologized.

"It's ok." She reassured him and sat at the table.

"I know you don't want to talk about it but I know Delvin will want you to." Nikki warned as she flipped a misshaped pancake.

"That's ok I kind of figured." She said as Darrien entered the room. He gave her a sad look then joined her at the table. Soon Beth joined them as well and everyone ate rather silently and the only small talk made was still rather awkward and obviously forced.

Not too long after they finished eating Delvin called them all into the meeting room. He luckily didn't ask for any details on Gregory's death except the part where Freddy took his soul. They all talked about it and came up with hypothetical ways to free the souls from wherever they were and weaken him. It unnerved Sidney a bit as she listened to them come up with all kinds of horrible things they wanted to do to him and the more she listened the more she knew that there was no way she could ever let them find out about how Gregory's bond to her was transferred to Freddy.

As they all left the meeting room Delvin whispered something to Brent and Darrien and they both nodded. Sidney took her clothes and sheets out of the dryer and made her way to her room. Throwing them all on top of her bed she quickly examined them making sure there was no trace of blood. She put away the few pieces of her clothes that she had left and found her tattered sliced up shirt and threw it in the trash. There was a knock on her door.

"Come in." She replied and Brent and Darrien entered.

"Need help folding those?" Darrien asked.

"Uhm… if you really want to." She said raising an eyebrow at them and sat back and watched them fold her sheets and put them in the trunk at the foot of her bed.

"We got something for you." Brent taunted and opened up her laptop.

"What is it?" She asked suspiciously as he navigated through her computer.

"Giving you access to the PayPal account that we all use to buy things with online. That way you can buy some more clothes maybe a few things to decorate your room with and games and all that fun stuff." Darrien explained.

"Pay what?" She asked.

"You're so out of the loop on so many things aren't you?" Brent laughed making Sidney feel a bit better finally hearing someone laugh and treat her normally.

"Yeah pretty much." She agreed. The boys saved the account information on her desktop and showed her some of the sites that they would buy things from that accepted PayPal. The two boys stood behind her as they watched her look through several sites until Beth and Nikki came and kicked them out of the room.

"You're only showing her the sites you guys like. Beat it she needs some girl advice on where to shop for clothes." Nikki said shooing them out of the room. After several hours of searching through what seemed like an endless list of sites she bought a few outfits that she liked along with a few posters of movies and games she liked to put up in her room.

Sidney was doing rather well in the way that she hadn't broken down yet and no one dared to mention Gregory or her parents. It wasn't until after a semi relaxed late lunch with everyone that she began crying. She was moving things around in her room to help pass the time until it was time for bed and came upon her Phantom of the Opera book. She held it in her hands and stared at it for the longest time through her tears until she started to feel tired she quickly put the book in the back of the drawer in her night stand.

Luckily everyone was asleep and made it to the kitchen unseen and made herself some coffee. There was no way she could face Freddy again. Not anytime soon. She knew that he'd still try and get her to help him regardless so long as he was still stuck with her. Sitting staring at her computer with her coffee in her hands she contemplated attempting to contact her parents on Facebook. She never got the courage to message them but instead sent them both friend requests and turned her computer off and headed to the game room only to find Brent already in there.

"Still awake?" He asked looking up from his game.

"Yeah. Getting used to the Hypnocil is going to take awhile." She lied and pulled a bean bag up next to him. He was playing some sort of fighting game she hadn't seen before. After watching him for awhile she wanted to play and he showed her how to do all the different button combos to use with what characters. Eventually she got tired of him winning and just sat and watched him play for awhile.

Time passed and she eventually fell asleep where she sat. When she found herself sitting across from Freddy she groaned in annoyance.

"Trust me I don't want to see you either." Freddy grumbled. He was in the middle of watching someone else's dream when he was pulled to her the second she dozed off. Whatever it was that had bound him to her it was definitely strong. He even felt a bit stronger now that she was finally asleep again.

"Fuck off it's not like I wanted to fall asleep. Just be lucky I didn't take anymore Hypnocil." She threatened. Freddy glared up at her from under his fedora. He had hoped she wouldn't sleep for awhile not wanting to deal with her again so soon. There was someone he found that could prove useful in helping Sidney get rid of whatever was keeping him stuck with her. But he knew it would be a long waiting game waiting for someone to miss their Hypnocil at the right time so he could get to them. He knew the longer he had to deal with Sidney the more he'd want to kill her. He'd never had to worry about hurting someone before and it was driving him mad just having her sit across from him.

Sidney knew she needed to get some sleep to keep the others from worrying about her and to keep herself out of the south wing so she ignored Freddy's menacing glare and went away to her old bedroom from her old house that she had made with Gregory. Freddy relaxed once she was gone and started to think up a way to make her want to stay awake without actually hurting her physically so he could focus on other things.

It was unnerving when she disappeared and he almost unknowingly went after her. It was almost as if he was compelled to be near her. This bond on them seemed to slowly be growing stronger and was definitely going to become a bigger problem as time went on.

Sidney sat on her bed staring about her room as she sadly began to realize that without Gregory she didn't really have much to do in the dream world. Even though she wasn't near Freddy could still hear her thoughts and he sat there trying to block them out, finally things went silent and he let out a sigh of relief now that he could block her out. He tested it over and over again letting her thoughts fade in and out and soon got an idea.

She sat with a large pile of legos in front of her bored out of her mind already and decided to play with the things she already knew how to do in the dream world and began building things without ever touching the legos herself and levitated them around and sorted all the pieces by size and color to entertain herself. Distracted by what she was doing she didn't even notice when he entered the room and she suddenly felt hands on her shoulders and froze knowing it could only be Freddy.

"Playing with your connector blocks without me?" She heard Gregory's voice ask behind her and she quickly turned around only to be met with a smiling Gregory. Sidney just stared back at him in shock and had to stop herself from reaching out to him knowing it had to be Freddy trying to mess with her. "What's wrong Sid? You look like you've seen a ghost. I am a ghost but you look ... Sidney?" He asked in confusion and took her face in his hands making them eye to eye. She couldn't look away. There was no way that it was really him, but she couldn't take her eyes off of him.

Freddy knew he had her now. He decided to do something that he hadn't done in quite some time and actually tapped into Gregory's memories to use him to his advantage against Sidney. It was something he used to do all the time back when he first started. Most of his victims had brothers and sisters and once he took one he'd play house so to speak with the other pretending to be their dead friend or family until they were at their weakest and kill them. Unfortunately he couldn't kill her or hurt her at least physically; he'd have to settle for the next best thing, emotional pain.

"Sid please talk to me." He pleaded and knelt down next to her leaning closer making her freeze in place.

"No… you're not real. You're dead. I saw him kill you, he took your soul!" She screamed and turned away from him as a tear streamed down her face.

"Sid what're you talking about I'm right here. It wasn't real. He tricked you." He said laughing inside enjoying seeing her in pain like this. "Sid look at me." He asked sweetly and she slowly turned towards him and he cupped her face. "It's me I'm not going anywhere. I'm stuck with you remember. Even if I wasn't bound to you I'd still be with you. I love you."

Sidney couldn't believe what she was seeing or hearing he was like him in every way. She was trying so hard to avoid his eyes but he held her there only an inch away from his face and she stared right into them. _What if it really is him?_ Freddy heard her thoughts and decided he'd go all the way and he pulled her closer kissing her gently at first then kissed her fiercely enough to feel the pain in his own lips and returned to normal and held her locked on him.

Her eyes snapped open and she kicked herself away from him sobbing hysterically staring at him in horror and disgust wiping her lips. He laughed maniacally watching her as she backed herself up against the wall and just stared at him in fear. She was screaming in her mind sobbing loudly as she slid down the wall and into a crying heap on the floor. Freddy stood and walked past her and through the wall still laughing in triumph. Not wanting to deal with blocking her out he sent her back to the waking world.

Sidney jolted awake and started coughing and sputtering as she cried. She was all alone in the game room with a blanket draped over her. She balled up the blanket and screamed into it as loud as she could. She sat there out of breath from screaming shaking and quivering as she cried silent tears trying to pull herself together enough to make it back to her room. Hearing a door open down the hall she quickly forced herself to her feet and rushed back to her room locking the door behind her.

There was no way she could let them see her like she was. She wished there was someone to talk to but she knew she couldn't trust anyone there to not give her away to the others. She had no one. Desperate she turned her laptop on and went to her Facebook. Both her parent's had denied her friend request and she had a message from her father. She quickly opened it.

'_**Whoever you are please take this profile down or I will report you. You are not my daughter we lost her four years ago. Our daughter was very dear to us and when we lost her it hurt our family greatly and having someone like you trying to impersonate our daughter is not helping us to move on. Please take it down.'**_

Tears streamed down her face as she read it and quickly wrote him back explaining that it really was her telling him things that only she would know and told him how the hospital she was now in knew she wasn't insane but was keeping her there anyways because she knew things she wasn't supposed to know. She sent it and slammed her laptop shut.

It was eight in the morning and she could hear everyone getting up and making their way to the kitchen. Once she recomposed herself she got dressed and washed her face before joining everyone in the kitchen.

Everyone was still acting a bit strange towards her and she did her best to not let it bother her. Wanting any kind of distraction she came up with the idea that everyone play together on the Wii. They played several games of bowling and once they got to playing Smash Brothers Nikki sat out and let Beth play instead since there could only be four players at a time and she wasn't very good at it. After that Sidney made everyone lunch and they ended up outside and stayed out until the sun went down.

Luckily the day went by without incident and Sidney didn't even think about what she had sent her parents until halfway through dinner. Once they all helped cleaning up the kitchen everyone except Brent had returned to their rooms leaving Sidney alone with him.

"How are you holding up?" He asked as Sidney attempted to head for the door making her stop in her tracks.

"I'm ok…" She said hesitantly. Of course someone had to finally ask.

"Did you try and contact your parents yet?" He asked as she made her way into the hall and he followed.

"Yes…" She replied sadly.

"Oh… I take it, that it didn't go well… You know if you want there is a phone in Debois' office that they let us use. Maybe it'd be better to talk to them, just a suggestion." He offered and disappeared to his room.

Sidney stood outside her door and hesitated about calling her parents. She quickly walked down the hall and into Debois' empty office and stared at the phone for a second before picking it up and listening to the dial tone. After repeating the number to her house in her head a few times she dialed and it rang. It rang twice before her father answered it.

"Hello?" He asked softly on the other line. Sidney was so surprised that anyone even answered.

"Dad?" She said in surprise.

"Who is this?" He demanded.

"It's me… Sidney. Please…"

"Why are you doing this? Haven't you put me and your mother through enough? Just leave us alone. Things are finally better now. We waited for you to get better but you didn't want to. We've moved on and so should you." He said sternly and the line disconnected. Sidney held the phone in her hand as tears streamed down her face and she shakily put it back on the receiver and walked slowly down the hall and into the kitchen.

She pulled a drawer open and grabbed a small knife and wiped her tears away as she walked to the bathroom closest to the south wing that everyone avoided and locked the door behind her. After setting the knife on the edge of the bathtub she plugged the drain and started the water.

Freddy just finished torturing a little girl knowing she'd run off and tell all her playmates about him bringing him new souls to torture. He had so many victims to tend to lately that he almost forgot about Sidney. The look of horror on her face the last time he saw her was the perfect picture in his mind. After putting that kind of fear in her she'd probably stay awake as long as she could without drawing attention to herself, thus leaving him with more time to work on a way to get rid of her.

He was just about to sit in his arm chair when there was a sudden excruciating pain in his wrist and he looked to see a deep cut slowly open across its length then on his other wrist as well.

"No…" He said out loud to himself. "No!" He screamed knowing that Sidney must be trying to kill herself. He turned to his cracked television to see her lying in a bathtub with a bloodied knife resting on the edge of the tub and her blood reddening the water.

Freddy took in deep breaths to calm himself so he could think through the pain but the blood continued to ooze out if his wrists. She had cut herself deep and cut through both arteries meaning she didn't have long until she bled out completely.

All he could do is sit and wait for the second she passes out and hope he had the strength to heal her and himself in time.

**~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~**

Please you guys reviews… you're killing me…


	8. Compulsion

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Nightmare on Elm Street or Freddy Krueger they belong to New Line Cinema and Wes Craven & I unfortunately & sadly do not make any money from these writings.**

**~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~**

**Chapter Eight: Compulsion**

Freddy actually feared death for the first time since he was burned alive as he waited the long few moments for Sidney to fully pass out. He used all the power he could to will her to sleep sooner. Just a moment after he became extremely lightheaded he was instantly kneeling beside the bloodied bathtub the second she was fully unconscious.

He grabbed her wrists and healed them shut finally killing the pain in his making it a bit easier to focus. As weak as he felt he was still able to pull her out of the tub and into his lap. She was so far gone that she was passed out even in the dream world. Placing his hands over her chest he replenished her lost blood as fast as his power would allow.

Once they were both stable he instantly threw her off of him and the room shifted making her land in his bed. She stirred a bit and he hovered over her and slapped her awake.

"Wake the fuck up!" He screamed and her eyes snapped open and she let out a cry as he eyes set on him.

"Why couldn't you just let me die!" She yelled as tears welled in her eyes and she covered herself with the dusty comforter. She was so close to being free and of course Freddy had to bring her back. He grabbed her hard by the shoulders and shook her angrily.

"You almost _killed_ me! No one has ever been able to even hurt me and now you're fucking everything up for me! If you attempt anything like this ever again I will _not_ hesitate to pull you into a coma!" He threatened loudly holding her only a few inches away from his face making her wince and turn her head away as tears streamed down her face. Of course he knew that he was partially responsible for her being in such a state that she actually went through with trying to kill herself. He knew it was a thought deep down inside of her but never thought she'd actually do it. Most people only ever think about it and are too afraid to take their own life, but if it wasn't for him she would have been successful.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" She asked sincerely through her tears making Freddy let out a long breath as he practically had to hold his bladed hand back from trying to stab her and he thought about it hard knowing he needed to say something in order to try and keep her from attempting something like this again. Sadly he knew that even if he did pull her into a coma that it would only drive him mad.

"Because of you and whatever little spell you did I am now stuck with you. Linked to you physically and sometimes mentally. It's exhausting. I'm almost compelled to be next to you whenever you're in my world. I even feel a bit stronger just being near you it's almost sickening. I hate it. Now not only do I have to worry about not killing you but you I have to worry about you hurting yourself or someone else hurting you in the waking world." He admitted making Sidney's cries go silent.

"That means it's getting stronger isn't it?" She asked wiping her tears away.

"Yes unfortunately it is. But that's something we'll figure out later. You need to wake up and clean up the bloody mess you made before anyone comes and finds you." He explained taking in deep breaths to keep himself calm knowing that if he upset her again anytime soon he might not be lucky enough to intervene and stop her again.

"What if I want them to find me like this?" She threatened. _They'll know something is up if they find me in a bath filled with my blood with nothing to show for it then figure everything out and just kill me so I won't have to do it myself._

Freddy flexed his bladed hand and ended up stabbing his blades into himself to keep from lunging at her. He wracked his brain trying to think of something he could say that would make her not want to end her life.

"Are you sure that's what you want? You should know that if they ever find out about us that they won't just kill you quick and painless. You just attempted to go the quick way out, bleeding out in a manner of minutes. But they will drag it out and make sure we suffer for at least a day if not more. Is that really the way you intended to leave this world?" He asked with a devious smile as he watched the emotions play across her face.

"Alright... I'll clean up." She glared at him and snapped awake to find herself in the bloodied bathtub. She unplugged the drain with her toes and turned the shower on and rinsed all the blood off of herself and cleaned out the tub crying silently.

Freddy growled once she was gone and tore his bed to shreds unable to contain his anger anymore. Being nice to her like that was extremely difficult for him to do, but he had to. If not she may attempt to kill herself with an even faster method next time and he was not going to chance finding out whether or not her death would really kill him. He did notice that when she left he felt his power weaken a bit. It frustrated him that each time she entered his world he felt the bond between them get a little stronger. When she first regained consciousness he did his best to block out what she was thinking but it was hard with how worn out he was. Not only could he hear her thoughts this time but he also heard deeper than that.

Apparently her parents didn't want anything to do with her and she attempted to contact them only to be rejected by her father which is what led to her slitting her wrists. She was ready to die no matter what the consequence was. He sat thinking about what he had learned about her and started to piece some things together that he might be able to use to his advantage along with think up some ways to possibly make healing her faster and easier.

Sidney stared at the knife in disbelief then down to her wrists as she washed the knife in the kitchen sink and set it out to dry. She was really going to give up that easily, not even put up a fight and it sickened her.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" She asked herself out loud before heading back to her room. She sat on her bed not wanting to think about much of anything when her eyes rested on her computer. Glaring at it a tear streamed down her face and she sat there crying silent tears until she buried her face in a pillow and screamed. She was so annoyed with herself and so upset with her parents and hated Freddy. "Oh Gregory you would be so disappointed in me if you had seen how quickly I gave up." She whispered to herself.

Sitting on the edge of her bed she stared at the floor not wanting to fall back asleep and face Freddy again. She knew she had really pissed him off this time considering he had to pretty much save her from herself, but she knew he only did so fearing his own death. A tear streamed down her face as she realized that the only person that would go out of their way to help her was Freddy and he'd only do so to protect himself. Gregory was gone and her parents wanted nothing more to do with her. Her new friends there would most likely betray her the second they knew she was linked to Freddy. She had no one.

Finally turning her light off she laid in bed and cried silent tears until she fell asleep. This time she found herself standing on a catwalk an old boiler room lined with pipes and she couldn't see how far down the flames were as they roared beneath her. There was a sudden scream and she turned in its direction to see a young boy in blue pajamas running towards her as he held his arm that was covered in blood.

"Help me please! The nightmare man is after me again! I think he's really going to kill me this time!" He pleaded and she was about to reach out to him when Freddy appeared between the two of them and lifted the boy by his throat and quickly reached back and dug his blades deep into his chest until his arm went all the way through the boy and he threw him over the edge of the catwalk. A small white entity flew out of the flames and into Freddy.

Sidney stared at him in horror as he wiped some of the blood splattered on his face on the sleeve of his sweater and he admired the blood dripping off of his blades. She turned away from him and attempted to wake herself up but it didn't work.

"Leaving again so soon?" He rasped angrily and took a step towards her making her jump back and catch herself on the railing behind her as she realized she was now stuck in a dead end on the cat walk.

"He was just a little kid! What the fuck is wrong with you, you sick bastard!?" She screamed at him her voice cracking with fear.

"If I were you I'd be a little less concerned about who I just killed and more worried about how in the _hell_ were you just in his dream with me!" He yelled back making her go silent and stare back at him with wide eyes. "The link between us is getting even stronger! It's only been three days and you're able to go into others dreams with me! Three days!"

"What the fuck am I supposed to do?! I wouldn't be stuck with you if you hadn't killed Gregory! You should have just let me die!" She screamed right in his face leaving no distance between them. She wanted to push his buttons to see if she could get him to attack her.

Freddy was about to reach his blades back but stopped himself as he read her thoughts and took a few steps back from her.

"I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work." Freddy rasped. "I'm not going to play your fucking game and end your life for you. I know you won't hurt yourself again and I'm not going to do it for you. You're going to live your life until I can break whatever it is you did to me."

Sidney stared at him for a moment then she ran at him and kicked him as hard as she could in the balls and punched him in the face. He instantly sprang up and stabbed his blades deep into her chest and she let out a small cry. He cursed himself for falling for her little trick as he sputtered up blood and he concentrated as hard as he could through the pain and healed her as he slowly pulled his blades out of her. Luckily it worked the way he thought it would and there were only a few trickles of blood from where he had stabbed her and she spat blood at him.

"Just kill me already I know you want to." She taunted.

"Wanting and needing are two different worlds. I _want_ to kill you but I need you alive until I've gotten rid of that damn spell that's got me stuck with your annoying suicidal ass!" He said through gritted teeth as he wiped the blood from his face with his sleeve. He screamed out in frustration and scraped his blades along the pipes making Sidney cringe at the metal screech.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You haven't even lived your life yet and you're ready to end it?" He asked in disbelief.

"You don't understand what it's like. Gregory was all I had left. My parents don't want me and I've been locked in an asylum since I was fifth teen! The people I've met in Westin Hills will never leave and once they figure out that I haven't been taking any of my Hypnocil they'll lock me in the south wing and never let me leave until you kill me. I have _nothing_ to live for anymore!" Sidney said with tears welling in her eyes realizing the truth in her words.

Freddy didn't know what to do. He needed to keep her alive and keep her from hurting herself. Unfortunately she was right about what they might do to her if they found out about her not taking her Hypnocil. There had to be something he could think of to tell her to keep her from wanting to end her life. He took them to his living room and Sidney sat on the worn couch with her face in her hands and Freddy sat in his chair staring at her trying to think of something anything he could give her to give her some kind of hope.

He hated this, not in the last twelve years did he have to care about anyone not since his daughter… he didn't even want to remember it, he had put the memory out of his mind for so long and kept it at bay, but fortunately it just might be the only way to get her to cooperate for him. Staring at her as she cried silently into her hands he searched for the words he needed to say. It was so difficult for him to think about it that is was almost hard to say out loud.

"I used to have a daughter you know." Sidney heard him say, but not in his usual raspy demonic voice, he sounded _human_. It almost alarmed her and she slowly raised her tear stained face to look at him. She was surprised to see a look of despair on his face.

"Fifteen years ago the people that made this place found out I had a daughter and they tracked her down. After I accidentally killed my wife they took her from me when she was only five and hid her from me. I never found her not even in my world. Then somehow the doctors in Westin Hills found her thirteen years after I became what I am now. They tested their first forms of Hypnocil on her. I could never get to her. They used so much of Hypnocil on her that it finally put her in a catatonic state. She'd just sit there and stare into nothing for hours. Eventually she slipped into a coma… then they just stopped giving her Hypnocil. I tried to reach her in her dreams… but she was just gone… I couldn't just let her live like that… Even in her dreams she just sat there and didn't move… So I ended her life for her. It was the most difficult thing I've ever had to do…" Sidney stared at him in disbelief. It was strange for her to even imagine him caring for someone. But she actually felt sorry for him.

"No one should ever have to do something like that…" She said sadly and he looked to her with his human eyes.

"The doctors that all work at Westin Hills now don't even know I ever had a daughter. And they wonder why I want to destroy that place and all the Hypnocil. I have plenty of people I can get to despite the ones that Hypnocil prevents me from getting to. I just want them and that place gone for what they did to Katherine." He explained flinching away from Sidney as she unknowingly reached out towards him and quickly drew her hand back once she realized what she was doing.

"Why haven't you done it yet?" She asked and instantly regretted it when his eyes returned to their normal demonic red color.

"Because of you! I was originally going to have you pull me out but I can't risk it now that we're linked. They'll go after you the second you pull me out and I don't know if I can heal us then." He explained angrily.

"It's not like I asked for this! So don't blame me!" She yelled back at him. Freddy readied his blades to stab her then stopped himself and stabbed them into his chair and he let out a frustrated groan.

"Once this link between us is gone you're going to help me whether you want to or not." He threatened through gritted teeth.

"If you don't kill me first." She taunted. "I have no reason to want to help you other than I feel slightly sorry for you because of what they did to your daughter. What's in it for me?"

Freddy stared back at her trying to think of something anything. "Fine… If you help me I'll get you out of here. But only after this annoying ass link between us is gone."

"Fine." Sidney replied.

"And no more of this suicidal bull shit." He added.

"I can't promise anything." She remarked and he grabbed her by the throat and pointed his blades at her. "I won't… Now will you leave me alone and let me dream in peace?" She pleaded.

"I'll try. I can't guarantee this fucking link between us won't automatically take me to you sometimes." He said shaking his head as he slowly released her.

"Whatever." She said and disappeared to another part of the dream world. Once she was gone Freddy had to fight the urge to follow her and took himself to a little girls dream in dire need to kill something after opening up to Sidney like that about his daughter.

The next few days went by without incident and they stayed out of each other's way as best they could in the dream world. Sidney did her best to try and act normal around everyone and go about like nothing was wrong. Freddy was watching the girl he thought might be able to help them rather closely waiting for her friend to run out of Hypnocil so he could get to her by killing her friend in front of her.

A week went by and Freddy was starting to have a harder time keeping his victims and himself away from Sidney as the link got stronger between them. Now not only could he hear her thoughts when she was in the dream world but also while she was awake without even trying.

Sidney was oddly starting to enjoy the hospital quite a bit now that she had some new clothes and she had decorated her room to her liking. They went outside almost every day. She spent most of her time with Beth and Niki during the day and she'd always run into Brent at night in the game room. She started to notice that Brent had started to make it a habit to be in there right around the same time as her. It was nice to be liked but also very foreign and uncomfortable for her.

That night she went into the game room to play some mind numbing games to prolong sleep to find that Brent was already in there and had a cup of coffee waiting for her.

"I made you a cup. I figured you'd be up as usual." He smiled offering the cup to her and she took it hesitantly. "You still not used to the Hypnocil?"

"No…" She lied. "I just can't stand the dark nothingness."

"Yeah I know it really sucks…" He agreed. "I don't blame you for only sleeping a little at a time. You're lucky though it's hard to see the dark circles under your eyes because your glasses hid them." He said shyly looking away from her. Brent was really starting to make her feel uncomfortable.

"What do you got there?" She asked quickly changing the subject eyeing the small pile of movies he had stacked on the table.

"Oh just a few new movies I ordered that came today. I know it's weird considering our situation with Freddy but I love horror movies." He admitted laying the movies out on the coffee table for her so she could read the titles and scooted over on the couch making room for her. She took a sip of her coffee and sat next to him on the couch looking over the movies.

Sidney laughed when she read two of the titles. "Wow they're on Scream number four and Final Destination five? That's just ridiculous. I watched those when I was little." She laughed remembering watching them with her brother when he would watch her for their parents when they wanted a night out. It was their little secret.

"Yeah they're ok. They aren't that scary so much as suspenseful and gory now. But this one…" He said holding the one up labeled 'Insidious'. "Scares me… want to watch it with me?"

"Um sure I guess. Is it gory?" She asked not wanting to remember the last bit of gore she watched was Freddy killing that little boy over a week ago in front of her.

"No it's more creepy than anything." He shrugged then smiled at her with hope in his eyes. She was wasn't stupid she knew why he wanted her to watch that kind of movie with him, the same reason every guy watched scary movies with a girl, to get close to her and have her hug or clutch onto him during the scary parts.

"Sure." She smiled and his eyes lit up. Brent got to his feet and put the movie on and hooked up two pairs of headphones to the TV so they wouldn't wake anyone and he handed her a pair. Before she put them on she took a long drink of her coffee and pulled a pillow into her lap just in case she did need something to clutch onto during the movie making Brent frown a bit as she scooted to the other side of the couch away from him.

Through the whole movie she caught him glancing over at her several times and she clutched onto the pillow the few times the movie made her jump and when the movie was over he looked a bit upset.

"Want to watch another one?" He offered sounding rather hopeful.

"No thanks I think I'm just going to call it a night." Sidney replied and quickly made it back to her room. "Could he be any more awkward…" She said out loud to herself as she sat on her bed. After staring at the wall for a few moments she finally decided to play a few games online not quite ready for sleep.

Freddy unfortunately caught himself spying on Sidney through any reflective surfaces he could find around her. He rarely watched anyone anymore unless he had special plans for them, yet there he was watching her without conscious decision. It was driving him mad this unexplainable urge to be near her and watch her and hear her thoughts. He even found himself a bit angry at Brent for attempting to get closer to her. After fighting with himself he tore himself away from watching Sidney and went back to watching the girl he was after that could possibly help him get rid of Sidney.

Luckily things seemed to be on his side. He was so close to getting her it would only be a few more days until he could kill the girl's friend and get to her, but the timing had to be right. He was torn away from his thoughts as he felt Brent enter his world. In his little plan to get closer to Sidney he must've forgotten to take his next dose of Hypnocil. Just as he was about to go to him he heard Sidney think about going to bed.

"No…" He said to himself but it was too late Sidney had also entered his world and he appeared right beside her in her room making her let out a worried sigh.

"There has got to be a way for you to get a grip on that." She said seriously.

"You need to wake up, _now_." He said firmly. "Brent is here and if he sees you and me both…"

"Oh fuck…" She quickly concentrated and nothing happened. "It didn't work."

"Then try harder!" He rasped and attempted to do it himself and still nothing happened.

"What if it's the link? Maybe it's too strong now…"

"Fuck! Get rid of him! He'll just think you're me trying to mess with him!" He yelled cutting her off and he suddenly disappeared. Sidney looked around in confusion and saw Brent now standing in her doorway. Then it suddenly hit her what Freddy had meant. She had to think fast and stared at him for a moment before speaking.

"I can't believe you tried such a lame move to try and get closer to me." She spat at him. "You know it hasn't even been a month since I lost Gregory and here you are trying to make a move on me!"

"I… I'm sorry… I just…" He went silent and looked at her as if something clicked in his head and he turned and began to run in the other direction. "I'm not stupid you ass hole I know it's you!" He screamed as he ran down the hallway she was about to run after him when she heard his footsteps stop.

"Of course it's me… who else would it be!" She heard Freddy laugh and panicked knowing she couldn't run out there and let Brent see her. Grabbing a pencil off of her desk she stabbed it into her left arm and there was a thud and she peeked around the corner to see that Freddy had dropped him from the pain she had caused him and was about to kick him when he vanished from the dream world.

"You stupid bitch why couldn't you just let me kill him!" Freddy rasped angrily appearing in her face as he ripped the pencil out of her arm and healed her within seconds. He threw her to the bed and appeared on top of her his knees holding her legs down and he held her arms above her head. "Would it really be so bad if he was dead? Then you wouldn't have to deal with him fawning over you anymore and I won't have to hear about it every single time you see him!" He yelled his face only a couple of centimeters away from hers.

"Get off of me!" She screamed making Freddy realize how much he enjoyed being in such close proximity to her making him quickly release her. They were now in his living room and she was sitting on his couch and he was standing _several_ feet away from her. She shuddered and shook herself. "Don't do that again you fucking creep ass." She spat at him and disappeared to another part of the dream world.

As Sidney swung on the swings she soon realized what Freddy had said. She was so disgusted with how close he made himself to her that she didn't take in what he had said until now. _I won't have to hear about it every single time you see him!_ What Freddy yelled at her replayed in her head. He could hear what she was thinking even when she was awake now. She shook herself trying to keep calm as she started to add up everything the link had done to Freddy so far, and she knew that things would only get worse as time went on.

Freddy paced his living room unsure of what to do yet alone think about what had just happened. Everything was falling apart because of this girl and there was nothing he could do about it. Thinking about her bed made him shake his head violently as if it would make the truth in the matter disappear. But there is was staring him right in the face. He enjoyed being close to her in those few seconds. All the compulsion he had been having towards her lately completely ceased in that moment with her. It was almost as it that's what his body was trying to tell him to do this whole time. Watching her, purposely listening to her thoughts, appearing near her, holding her down like he just did; all of it was because he simply wanted to be closer to her, physically, touch her and never let go.


	9. You Should've Listened

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nightmare on Elm Street or Freddy Krueger and I unfortunately and sadly do not make any money from these writings.**

**~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~**

**Chapter Nine: You Should've Listened **

Freddy went from dream to dream killing anyone he could get his hands on to distract himself from thinking about Sidney. After slashing his fourth victim he lost his concentration and couldn't block her thoughts out anymore and he wished she'd just wake up already. He even attempted to push her out of his world but he couldn't soon realizing that he was the reason she couldn't wake up because he wanted her there. He felt stronger when she was in his world and felt even more so when he was in her dreams and had to stop himself from dragging her into each dream he entered with him.

After several agonizingly long hours she finally woke up on her own and finally was able to successfully block out her thoughts. He sighed in relief even though he felt a little weak from her leaving his world and focusing all night to stay away from her. If he was going to do something to get rid of this link between him he needed to act fast to keep himself from screwing anything up. Because if he didn't soon he wouldn't be able to control himself and risk losing everything he'd been working for all these years.

Sidney laid in bed staring at the ceiling for a few moments a bit surprised that Freddy had successfully left her alone the rest of the night. Thinking back on what happened she wondered just how much the bond between them was taking a toll on him. She shook it from her head not wanting to think on it too much.

There was a commotion going on in the hallway and she opened her door to see Delvin and Brent having an argument.

"I said I'm fine it was an accident. I swear I didn't do it on purpose. I took some as soon as I woke myself up." Brent said defensively.

"Well you must've done something to piss him off! There was a report of six, _six_ deaths all in one night. The most I've ever seen other than the times he's been pulled into our world and when he first started were two maybe three at the most in a night. Hell lately it's been one or two a night and before that it was only one a night if not every other. What did he say to you?" Delvin demanded.

"Not much. He came to me as Sidney but I caught on right away and ran. He lifted me by the throat and I don't know what happened but he dropped me and then I woke up." Brent explained.

"Well something is setting him off and we need to figure out what it is." He explained.

"What's going on?" Sidney asked shoving herself between the two of them feeling partially responsible for Brent forgetting to take his Hypnocil. Soon Beth, Darrien, and Nikki were standing in the hallway listening in.

"It's Krueger he's killing a lot more than usual. And most of them are local to springwood." Delvin explained making her heart sink knowing that she was the reason.

"Oh. Well, don't blame Brent for forgetting his Hypnocil. It's my fault I kept him up late I didn't know his week was up." She said apologetically.

"It's ok. It happens. I just want you both to be more careful in remembering when you need to take it. Are you still taking just the twenty four hour ones?" He asked.

"Yes, it's easier for me to remember to take something once a day than once a week." She explained already knowing that they would ask her that question since the other Hypnocil was in shot form.

"Whatever works best for you. Sorry for blowing up on you like that Brent. I'm just worried. I know I shouldn't be telling you all this but over the past two weeks everyone in the south wing has been killed off by him as well." Delvin explained and Beth and Nikki let out horrified gasps.

"Most of them have been in there for several years… why would he suddenly decide to kill them off?" Darrien asked standing rather closely to Nikki who clutched onto him making him tense up.

"We don't know. We'll keep you posted. Until then _please_ keep taking your Hypnocil and even take it a day or two early if you can just to be safe." Delvin warned and disappeared into his office.

"This is scary." Beth said and Nikki released the rigid Darrien and put a comforting arm around her.

"You'll be ok he can't get to you so long as you take your Hypnocil." Sidney reassured her. Suddenly she remembered that Freddy could now hear her thoughts and wondered if he was listening in on them when a scary question popped into her head. If he can hear her thoughts can he _watch_ her too?

"Come on let's go play outside to take your mind off of it." Darrien suggested and Nikki and Beth headed to the door that led outside.

"You guys coming." Nikki asked looking back at them.

"I'm going to eat some breakfast first." Brent said and dragged himself in the direction of the kitchen.

"Same here, I'll be out in a bit." Sidney said and followed Brent into the kitchen. He saw her enter the kitchen behind him and he smiled to himself a bit.

"Thank you for covering for me. I know I don't deserve it for what I did last night but thanks." He said as he pulled two bowls out of the cupboard and handed her one.

"It's ok. Besides in a way it was my fault you forgot to take your Hypnocil." She admitted feeling a little bad for him.

"No it's not ok. Gregory hasn't even been gone for a month and here I am trying to make a move on you." He said practically quoting what she had said to him last night when he thought she was Freddy. Then he laughed making her stare at him oddly as he filled his bowl with some cinnamon toast crunch and handed her the box.

"What's so funny?" She asked in confusion.

"It's just Freddy came to me as you and yelled at me what I just said to you. I don't know why but he must be spying on either you or me or else he wouldn't have been able to know that. He can't read people's minds. He can only read what they're afraid of the most and he uses it against them." He explained.

"How does he watch us?" Sidney asked trying not to freak out now that her question had unknowingly been answered before she even had the chance to ask it.

"Through any glass or mirrors or other reflective surfaces." He said as if it was no big deal.

"That doesn't creep you out?" She asked surprised sitting at the table as he pulled the milk out of the fridge and grabbed them some spoons.

"No. I mean it happens so rarely. It's only happened to me once… I think. I mean I felt his eyes on me it was very unnerving. You can feel a sort of dark presence. It's hard to explain. But I'm sure you'd know if he was watching." He explained filling their bowls with milk and returning the jug to the fridge.

"That's still not very comforting." She said taking a bite of cereal and shaking herself wondering how much Freddy had been watching her.

"Sorry I didn't mean to freak you out." He apologized.

"It's ok… so can you see him in the reflective surface if he's watching you?" She asked a bit afraid of the answer.

"I highly doubt it but you can see ghosts so you might be able to see him." He said with a shrug.

"Great…" She said and continued to eat her cereal in silence. The rest of the day seemed to drag on as she continuously checked every reflective surface she passed looking for any sign of Freddy watching her. For all she knew he could have been watching her these past two weeks and she didn't notice since she was becoming uncomfortably familiar with him.

Freddy mused at Sidney as she checked every surface she walked past. She never did see him once. He even followed her from window to window in the long wall way as she stared into each on she passed and it made him feel rather good knowing how paranoid he made her. Once everyone was asleep Sidney took some nail polish and used it to cover the metal knobs on her dresser and night stand and even her door knob.

Luckily she forgot about the clear glass fixtures around the ceiling fan and he watched as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. He could _feel _her getting tired and she shook herself. She didn't want to sleep afraid to find out what else the link was doing to him. He laughed to himself as she decided that she was going to take a shower to help keep herself awake. As soon as she entered the bathroom she took one look at the mirror and the glass shower sliding doors held together with mirroring metal and turned on her heels and went straight back to her room without a second thought.

"Dammit…" Sidney said to herself out loud. "Fuck it." She said then turned the light out and laid in bed. Opening her eyes she found herself face to face with Freddy in his living room making her jump back from him. "Are you doing that on purpose or is it the link that does that?" She asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"Now I'm to the point where I have to fight to stay away from you every second you're in my world." He rasped angrily.

"Have you been watching me?" She asked out right.

"You really think I'd waste my time spying on you all day? You're not that fucking special." He growled pointing his blades at her as he realized that he really was watching her all day. "I can hear your thoughts all the time and it's not that easy to block them out, even when you're awake. I can't control it." He admitted starting to unknowingly close the gap between them.

"What else is the link doing to you I need to know." She said becoming uneasy as he inched his way closer to her.

"Why does it matter? It's not affecting _you_!" He screamed.

"Because it has to do with me!" She screamed back and his hand wrapped around her throat and he held her barely off of him his lips almost touching hers making her eyes go wide. He stared into her and released her throwing her away from him before he'd let himself get any further.

"Stay away from me!" He warned and disappeared. Sidney stared at where he was just a moment ago in complete horror and shock rubbing her throat. There was definitely something horribly wrong going on and she shuttered as she realized what just almost happened. _Was he going to kiss me?_ She thought in horror as she appeared sitting in a swing at the park. What exactly was the link doing to him?

"Fuck!" Freddy screamed slicing his bed to shreds. This couldn't be happening… he heard what Sidney was thinking and she was starting to catch on. He actually almost _kissed_ her. He shook himself trying to get it out of his head. But he wanted to go to her. Fighting with himself he went to someone's dream to take his mind off of it. Trying his best to take his time with his victim it was extremely difficult knowing that he could just simply appear beside her without even trying. He fought himself all night and won. He let out a relieved sigh as she finally woke up and couldn't help but watch her.

Sidney passed by the bathroom and groaned in defeat and took the quickest shower she could and returned to her room to put on fresh clothes. She was now dressed in a park of dark blue jeans and a green and black striped tank top with her hair down. As she cleaned her glasses she held them up to the light to make sure they were clean when she noticed the glass fixtures around the lights on the fan. She instantly jumped up on the bed and unscrewed the light bulbs and took the fixtures off and shoved them into her closest before replacing the bulbs.

After putting her glasses on she realized that he could still use her glasses to see what she was seeing but that didn't bother her as much as the thought of him watching her. There was a delicious smell in the kitchen and she found Beth and Nikki making French toast and bacon as Darrien and Brent watched.

"Morning." Darrien waved and Brent nodded and she waved and nodded back joining them at the table. The day went on and they all ended up in the game room together musing at the new pool table Debois had bought them and they all took turns playing together.

Sidney laughed as she watched Nikki get _instructed_ on how to play by Darrien. Brent sat across the room eyeing her making her uncomfortable again.

Freddy laughed at her reaction to Brent watching her from across the room considering she had no idea how much he had been watching her lately and she didn't even notice. He knew that she had never actually been with anyone even before Gregory. It amused him in a way that frightened him the more he thought about it the more it made him think about when he had her pinned to her bed. He shook himself violently trying to get it out of his mind, but he never did. The rest of the day he attempted to distract himself and went after a kid who was napping that gave him access to the kid's babysitter for when she fell asleep later.

Lately it seemed like so many people were getting worse and worse about remembering to give Hypnocil to their kids giving him a lot more victims he was used to having. No one ever seemed to talk about it or help each other out any more afraid of accidentally spreading the fear. It was a nice change considering the way things had been going for him lately with Sidney and he welcomed it.

After checking on the girl he was hoping could help him get rid of Sidney he knew that he could get to her tonight. The girl he needed to kill, Alyssa. was having a sleep over with the girl he needed to get to. Alyssa's parents were out of town and she never took her Hypnocil like she does every afternoon with her lunch. He could only hope that the link and Sidney would screw it up for him.

Sidney sat rotating two of the pool balls in her hand as she watched everyone play Wii sports. Once everyone was tired out they all retreated to bed except for Nikki who followed Sidney to her room. She sat on her bed next to her and noticed the knobs on her dresser and the door knob were painted black.

"Uhm Sidney why did you paint all the metal in your room with nail polish? And what happened to the fan?" She asked oddly looking around the room.

"Well I found out that Freddy can watch us through glass and reflective surfaces. I just don't like the thought of him watching me all the time so I eliminated the chance of him watching me in here since I can't do much out there." She explained motioning to the door.

"Why so paranoid? You've been taking your Hypnocil haven't you?" Nikki asked suspiciously.

"Yes, it just creeps me out to think he could be watching me in here. And in the bathroom…" She said with a shutter.

"Sidney I doubt he's watching you. I'm sure he has a hundreds of other people to worry about." Nikki explained shaking her head. "You're so paranoid."

"I know… I can't help it." She admitted.

"Well I was just wondering how you were doing. We haven't really talked alone much lately." She apologized.

"I'm alright. I just wish I could get a hold of my mother. She might listen to me. But I don't want to take the chance that my father will answer the phone again." She said sadly trying not to remember the bloody aftermath the night she called him.

"I'm really sorry they are acting like that. If I wasn't so paranoid to go home and risk exposing my parents I'd take you home with me." She offered with a smile.

"You're so awesome Nikki." She thanked her and gave her a hug.

"I try." She smiled. "Well I'm off to bed." She said with a yawn and headed for the door.

"Goodnight." Sidney waved goodbye laid in bed watching the ceiling fan. Rubbing her face she shook her head as she began to feel drowsy. She turned the light off and got under the covers. When she opened her eyes Freddy was standing less than a foot in front of her staring back at her.

"It would be nice for once to close my eyes and open them and _not_ see your face in mine." She groaned.

"Shut the fuck up it's not like I'm doing it on purpose. You think I like being dragged to you every time you fall asleep?" He spat at her. She rolled her eyes and noticed the way he was looking at her. It sent an unnerving chill down her spine. He shook himself and took a few steps away from her. "Just stay away from me or else you're going to screw everything up." He warned.

"No." She said firmly making him growl. "Not until you tell me what the link has done to you. It's obviously affecting you more than you're letting on. What the hell is going on with you?"

"You really think I'm going to tell you? Just because I'm stuck with you doesn't mean we're best friends. Now just stay the fuck away from me!" He screamed closing the gap between them. He grabbed her hard by the shoulders and stared into her scared eyes as if hesitating on doing something then he shoved her into another part of the dream world.

Freddy stood there breathing deeply trying to calm himself and fell into his chair. He held his head in his hand wishing the longing to be near her would just go away, but he knew it wouldn't and it would only get worse until he was no longer bound to her.

Sidney stood in the middle of her old room. It was really starting to bother her that he couldn't just tell her what was going on. It's not like she was asking him for his life story. But whatever it was he seemed to not want her near him at all. She sat on her green bed and pondered ways that might help to get rid of the link or at least give them a clue on what they needed to do.

Freddy paced impatiently as he waited for Alyssa to fall asleep. After what felt like an hour he felt her enter his world. She began to panic and he took her to the boiler room. The second she laid eyes on him she let out an ear piercing scream.

"Ahh you always had the best screams." Freddy said deviously as he stepped towards her scraping his blades along the railing.

"No… No! Kenda wake me up!" She screamed and took off in the opposite direction only to smack right into him.

"Sorry Alyssa I don't have time to play today." He rasped stabbing his blades into her chest making her cry out sputtering up her own blood. Slicing her throat he quickly threw her over the railing of the catwalk and her soul flew into him. Suddenly he felt someone else in his world. Kenda, he girl he was after. She appeared before him and let out a cry as she set eyes on him and his bloodied blades. She was dark skinned and had deep black shoulder length hair and dark brown eyes.

"You killed my best friend you demon!" She screamed and he stepped out of the way as she lunged at him with a large primitive looking knife and caught her by her arm and twisted it backwards stabbing one of his blades through her hand and pushed her out of the dream world.

He wasn't expecting her to appear in his world so soon and decided he'd let her know that he was a threat so she'd end up at Westin Hills within the week knowing that Alyssa's parents would suggest it.

"Finally something went right." He said out loud to himself and he was suddenly pulled to Sidney who was sitting on his decrepit couch in his living room. "Dammit!" He screamed in frustration. "I thought I said stay away from me!"

Freddy quickly turned on his heels and stood on the other side of the room away from her afraid of getting any closer. She eyed the blood on his blades and it made her a bit uneasy. He read her mind and stared back at her.

"I don't even know how to do that!" He said throwing his hands up in the air. She had come up with the idea for him to search her memory so she could see the book she used and how the ritual played out.

"But you've done it before! You did it with Gregory when you were trying to trick me with him." She explained.

"That was different. You're still alive I can only do that if I have your soul. Before you I've never been able to read anyone's minds other than their fears." He explained doing his best to keep himself distanced from her.

"Would it kill you to try? We have nothing to go off of. Any information we could get from it would be better than the nothing that we currently have." She attempted to sway him.

"No. I already got the girl that can help us. She should be at Westin Hills in a matter of days. Until this link is gone just stay _away_ from me!" He screamed and she jumped to her feet and advanced on him and got in his face.

"Not until you tell me _exactly_ what is going on with you! What is it doing to you?" She demanded and Freddy just snapped. He ran at her and slammed her into the wall barely holding himself off of her.

"You couldn't just listen to me for once and stay away from me could you?" He rasped slamming her into the wall again and he ignored the pain it caused him. "You don't even know what you've done to me!" His breathing became labored and he pressed into her making her freeze up under his grip as it clicked in her brain what he had meant. She concentrated as hard as she could to wake herself up but it didn't work.

"Dammit why can't I wake up?" She cried.

"Because I won't let you. I can't stop it anymore!" He admitted prying his hands off of her and took a step back.

"Just let me go! I'll stay away from you!" She pleaded as she attempted to just simply teleport away from him and failed. She began to panic as she saw the look in his eyes and quickly shoved him out of her way and ran through the house.

"You really think you can get away from _me_? You're not going anywhere until I'm done with you." He threatened appearing in her face and she quickly kicked him as hard as she could knocking him to the ground and a knife appeared in her hand and was about to stab it into her arm.

"Don't make me do this!" She warned and he was right in front of her again and he ripped the knife out of her hand and grabbed her by the back of the neck pulling her close.

"You really like to piss me of don't you?" He asked with an evil cackle and shoved a blade up through the bottom of her jaw piercing all the way through the roof of her mouth. She let out a silent cry and he quickly pulled the blade out dripping blood from his mouth and pulled her into a long hard kiss healing her at the same time and held her against him enjoying the taste of their blood mixed together. The nagging controlling desire towards her had ceased and he knew he couldn't stop there and that there was no turning back now that he had finally given in.


	10. Unpleasantly Comfortable Compromise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nightmare on Elm Street or Freddy Krueger and I unfortunately and sadly do not make any money from these writings.**

**~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~**

**Chapter Ten: Unpleasantly Comfortable Compromise**

Sidney was screaming in disgust in her mind and tried to pull away from him with no avail. Freddy held her locked onto him and the room shifted and he was now straddling her on top of his bed. When he finally pulled away he had her pinned down with his hands and knees.

"Let me go!" She screamed in horror trying to struggle out of his grip attempting to ignore the taste of blood and Freddy's charred tongue that lingered in her mouth.

"No! You don't have any idea how much this thing has done to me. I just want to be touching you, _feeling_ you, all time! Even when you're awake now I can't stop watching you. The only time this compulsion goes away is when I'm physically touching you and even then I don't want to stop. You did this to me and you're going to have to deal with the consequences!" He rasped angrily and released her hands that were now held down by invisible bonds and sliced her shirt open.

"No! Get off of me! Please! I'll stay away from you I promise!" She screamed trying to free her legs.

"It's too late! You should've listened to me the first time and stayed away!" He yelled back at her slicing the top of her pants open making her let out a terrified shriek. She turned her face away from him and when she looked back at him he was completely naked sitting on top of her and so was she. Her eyes traced his scarred chest and she was too afraid to look any lower. Freddy knew that there was no turning back now and no stopping now that he had gotten this far and he didn't want to.

He knew she had never been with anyone before making it all the more exciting for him. He couldn't even remember the last time he had just simply played with himself. The past ten years he had been so fixated on getting his revenge on Westin Hills and the children of Elm Street for what they did to his daughter and what they did to him that he never even bothered to take care of his own needs, but now nothing was going to stop him from doing that with Sidney.

She screamed hysterically beneath him and he lowered himself onto her pressing into her feeling her delicately soft skin against his scarred chest making her suddenly grow quiet.

"Stop! Please!" She begged as a tear ran down her temple and disappeared into her hair.

"Why?" He demanded. "You don't even know what it's like to _want _someone."

"If you hurt me it won't even be enjoyable for you, so what's the point?" She spat at him trying to think of anything that could make him want to stop. He had completely overpowered her and she knew the only way out was if someone woke her up.

"I never said I was going to hurt you." He said with a devious smile and leaned into her more putting his lips to her ear. "I want you to enjoy this as much as I am. If I do it right you might even want to do it again." He cooed making her eyes go wide as he brushed his cheek with hers as he sat up on top of her. She could now feel his hardness rest on her stomach making her let out a scared cry.

"That'll never happen! You're insane if you think I'd ever want you!" She screamed and with all the strength she had left she used her legs that were pinned down under his knees to knock him off balance and onto the floor. Concentrating as hard as she could she jolted up in her own bed in the waking world. Quickly looking around her room she let out a cry and let herself fall face first into her pillow and screamed until she ran out of breath.

There was a knock on her door and she slowly lifted her head from her pillow to find that she had a bloody nose from concentrating so hard to wake herself up. Another light knock was heard.

"Sidney are you ok in there?" Brent asked on the other side of the door. She quickly wiped the rest of the blood off her face onto her pillow and jumped out of bed pulling the covers up to hide her bloodied pillow. Dipping the end of a tissue in her glass of water from the nightstand she checked herself in the mirror and wiped the blood from her nose lips and chin away and sat back on her bed.

"Yeah you can come in." She said recomposing herself. The door slowly opened and she turned the light on.

"I thought I heard screaming." He said stepping into the room with a worried look on his face and sat on the other side of the bed. Taking a better look at her a look of sadness washed over his face. "Sid what's wrong? You look terrible."

"Is it that obvious?" She said her voice cracking and a tear streamed down her face as she was unable to contain herself a second longer. There was no way she could tell him everything that just happened. But she knew that he'd help her none the less if she asked. "Let's just say I didn't take my Hypnocil and I paid for it."

"What did he do to you did he hurt you?" He demanded to know with concern in his voice.

"Just trust me you _don't_ want to know." She said as another tear streamed down her face as it replayed in her head. He was going to rape her. She let out a sob and rested her face in her hands trying to keep calm in front of him but it was no use. "He wasn't going to hurt me… he-he was g-going to…" She couldn't say it and Brent wrapped an arm around her and she sobbed into his shoulder.

"That bastard!" He said in anger and handed her a tissue from her nightstand. "I've honestly never heard of him doing something like that to anyone before…" He was in more shock than she was. Then again he didn't know everything that was going on and never would.

"I want to try the week long Hypnocil… please." She begged through her tears. It may not stop her from seeing him but at least he'd be weakened from it and possibly stay away from her.

"I'll go get you some." He said and left the room without a second thought. Once he was gone she planted her face into her pillow and screamed some more. She actually liked that Brent was there to comfort her despite the fact that he made her uncomfortable sometimes. He returned a few minutes later with a syringe. Before he had time to say anything she quickly uncapped the needle and stabbed it into her leg.

"Okay then." He said a bit surprised by her actions.

"Thank you. Can you please promise me that you won't tell anyone? I really _don't_ want to talk about it… _ever_." She pleaded looking him in the eyes.

"I promise." He swore and took the emptied syringe from her.

"Okay." She took in a deep breath. "Thank you, again. But I'm going to go and scrub the hell out of myself and brush my teeth with some bleach." She said with a shudder as she got to her feet.

"I'll make us some breakfast while you do that." He offered as he left the room. Sidney was oddly thankful for him and knew he wouldn't tell anyone considering the things he's done before and his feelings for her. She threw her bloodied pillow case into the hamper and put on a fresh one then made her way to the bathroom to clean herself up.

Freddy was furious. His head felt like all four of his blades had been stabbed into his brain. What he felt when she took the twenty four hour Hypnocil was nothing compared to what he felt with the one she just injected herself with. Even worse, on top of that Sidney was now confiding in Brent.

He watched her as she showered only getting angrier as he thought about how she had gotten away from him. He couldn't wait for her to fall asleep, even though he was in a lot of pain from the Hypnocil he was still planning on finishing what he started and began to think up ways to get the Hypnocil out of her system sooner.

Brent and Sidney ate breakfast in silence. It was rather early still and they were the only ones awake. Finally Sidney decided to speak first. "You know what I've always wondered? How did Freddy get to you?"

"It happened when I was seven. It turned out that my babysitter was the granddaughter of one of the original parents who burned Krueger alive." He began as Sidney remembered reading that Freddy had been killing people in their dreams since his death back in 1984, meaning he'd been collecting souls for the last twenty eight years. "One night I woke up to get a drink of water and heard her talking on the phone to her parents about him. Since then I saw him almost every night until they came out with Hypnocil a few months later. I was pretty lucky and only saw him the nights I dared to not take the pill, but my babysitter Alexis wasn't so lucky." He explained with a frown.

"It's so scary to think that Freddy has been at this since before we were born. He's so strong…" She said trying to keep the images from last night out of her head with no avail making her cringe and Brent noticed.

"Let's talk about something else. Or better yet let's go play a game to distract your mind from _him_." He suggested and took their bowls to the sink and she followed him as he led the way to the game room. The day went on and Brent seemed to enjoy coming up with ways to keep Sidney occupied and everyone ended up outside for quite some time until the sun went down.

Everyone was dispersing from the kitchen after having some dessert and Sidney made the walk to her room as slow as possible knowing that Brent might get suspicious if she tried to stay up after taking the week long Hypnocil. After attempting to watch a movie she ended up switching it off when a sex scene came on and gave up on the idea of staying up any longer and keeping the night before out of her mind. There was no telling what the week long Hypnocil had done to Freddy and hoped that it would at least weaken him enough for her to be able to avoid him.

Reluctantly laying in her bed and turning out the light she closed her eyes and opened them to find herself instantly pinned down to Freddy's bed. Only it wasn't Freddy it was Gregory.

"Do you want me now?" He asked in his demonic voice and he leaned into her and she screamed out and teleported herself away from him only to end up in his front yard.

"Dammit!" She screamed and tried again ending up in his living room.

"You really think you can get away from me?" He rasped and she let out a whimper as he pinned her down to the couch beneath him. "How about this? Do you want me _now_?" And he looked back at her as Brent.

"Get off of me you sick bastard!" She screamed and her nails grew long and sharp and she stabbed them into her own leg making him scream out on top of her and he rolled to the floor clutching his leg becoming himself again.

As much of a headache he had from the Hypnocil the second she fell asleep the pain dulled a bit and went away completely when he was touching her. Unfortunately she was rather resourceful when it came to his world and it was getting hard to block her from doing things due to the Hypnocil.

"You stupid bitch why can't you just cooperate?" He screamed at her and pulled her to the floor beside him and healed her as fast as he could holding her ankle tight in his hand and pulled her even closer to him as she tried to crawl away. Wrapping his arms around her she began to scream hysterically until he put her hand over her mouth. Attempting to wake herself up she failed and just sat there helplessly screaming her head off knowing there was no way she could get away from him. "Shut up!" He rasped in her ear as he held her with back up against his chest.

Sidney grew quiet and Freddy enjoyed not having a headache or compulsion for a moment. Sidney was scared and completely confused as to why he suddenly stopped pursuing her. Freddy knew he had to stop himself as much as he didn't want to, but that didn't mean he wouldn't try eventually. Unfortunately he needed her to still be cooperative especially after she just took the stronger Hypnocil without a second thought.

"I can't believe you took the seven day Hypnocil." He said angrily as he removed his hand from her mouth and she instantly struggled in his grip and he sat them up and pulled her tighter to him wrapping his legs over hers. "You're _not_ going anywhere." He laughed.

"Let me go dammit!" She demanded as a tear streamed down her face in fear of what he may be planning on doing to her.

"No! You're the one that decided to go against our agreement and took the damn Hypnocil. So long as I'm touching you I can't feel the pain that that poison causes me and it stops that fucking link between us from driving me insane!" He rasped in frustration flipping her around to face him gripping her shoulders tight enough that he could feel it on his own. She stared back at him in disbelief.

"What the fuck did you expect me to do? You were going to fucking _rape_ me! I thought it would at least slow you down!" She screamed back at him and got free from his grip making him let out a groan. Once she got to her feet he appeared right in front of her and grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed her hard into the wall behind her making him wince for a second before pressing hard up against her trapping her.

"Try and get away from me again and I _promise_ I'll _finish_ what I started last night." He threatened and her struggling ceased. "That's what I thought… Now since it's your fault my head is going to be pounding with pain the next week you're stuck with me every second you're asleep until that damn dream poison wears off." They were suddenly sitting in his chair and Sidney was in his lap and he had his arms wrapped tightly around her holding her arms to her chest making her let out a cry.

"I've been thinking about what you suggested and since you're now stuck with me all night we'll give your memory search a try. It's not going to be easy so you need to just sit still and relax. Got it?" He asked and she slowly nodded a bit afraid to even move feeling incredibly uncomfortable being that physically close to him and he could hear her thoughts making him laugh to himself.

Concentrating Freddy suddenly found himself looking up at himself and heard Sidney's screams coming out of his mouth. He quickly released her finding himself with Sidney still in his lap in his living room.

"Let's _not_ do that again." Sidney said breathing hard.

"You saw that too?" He asked turning her to face him and she nodded trying to slow her terrified breathing from reliving that moment. "Why would you be thinking of that in the first place?" He asked curiously in a devious tone.

"I wasn't! You really think I'd want to relive that? Fuck you, you tried to rape me you ass hole!" She screamed punching him in the face and got to her feet running up the stairs. When she made it to the top he was already there waiting for her and grabbed her spinning her around and held onto her with such force it pained him enough to let her go and she stumbled forward to the stairs, but before she made contact with them she landed face first into Freddy's bed and screamed into the comforter until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You know how frustrating it is to keep you alive and unharmed? I have to think before I do anything around you. I'm so fucking sick and tired of thinking!" He rasped rolling her over onto her back. "Never before you did I have to stop and think of the consequences of what I was doing, _never_. On top of all that shit I have to hear your thoughts all the fucking time!" He was now on the bed on top of her holding her down by her wrists and it took them both a moment to realize it. Freddy knew he should of released her but he couldn't the pain from the Hypnocil went away along with the obsession to be near her caused by the link.

As he stared down at her a look of horror crossed her face as she cursed at herself in her mind thinking that reliving that memory made him want to try for her again. Unfortunately he did want to as she thought about it but knew there would be plenty of time to try for that again still unsure if it would push her to try and do something rash and harmful to herself and him like she had before. He let out a long slow breath to calm himself as she continued to stare up at him in fear wondering what he was planning on doing to her.

"Let me go!" She screamed up at him afraid to even struggle against him knowing it'd just piss him off if she attempted to get away from him again.

"No, I already told you you're stuck with me every second you're in my world until that damn Hypnocil wears off. We need to figure this out. We need to find the memory of that damn spell you did so we can fix this!" He said gripping her wrists a bit tighter making him feel it in his own.

"I don't fucking know what to tell you! You probably went straight to that memory because it was emotionally scarring and a nightmare that I can't get away from!" She yelled back at him making him press into her and lower himself so his face was less than an inch off of hers.

"The sooner you cooperate and help me figure this shit out the sooner we can both be rid of each other." He rasped practically begging fighting to control himself has he felt her breath on his lips.

"Fine." She breathed making him breathe in her scent and he lifted himself off of her releasing her wrists his headache instantly returned once he broke contact with her. He sat on the edge of the bed to calm himself as she sat up in the middle of the bed thinking to herself. She was surprised that he had stopped himself seeing the want in his eyes and watched as he held his head in his hand deliberately taking in deep slow breaths. It made her think back to what he had said the night before. She didn't really know what it was like to really want to be with someone like that, her and Gregory never got that far.

Scooting a bit closer to him she held her hand out to him. "Here." She offered and he turned towards her taking her hand in his.

"Thanks." He said quietly as the pained look left his eyes.

"Want to try again?" She asked.

"Might as well." He agreed and pulled her closer. The rest of the night they attempted to hone in on the right memory only to find that it was completely random no matter what it was that she was thinking about and started to notice herself getting oddly comfortable being in such close proximity to Freddy. He started to notice as well and once she was awake his head was pounding so hard without her touch he began to think up a way to get rid of the Hypnocil faster. As much as he enjoyed having a way to guilt her into being closer to him it was almost unbearable once she was awake.

The link was getting even worse now that he had spent the last night so close to her for so long the compulsion was getting worse. He watched her as she took a shower and played outside with Beth and Nikki.

They were called inside to greet the new patient that had arrived. Sidney was anxious to meet her knowing that it had to be the girl that Freddy had mentioned. The girl had dark circles under her eyes and her right hand was bandaged up. She eyed everyone as they entered the room sitting at the table and Sidney sat right next to her.

Introductions were made once everyone had arrived and then room fell silent.

"So does anyone know how to kill this Krueger demon?" Kenda asked aloud breaking the silence.

"We've tried." Delvin said. "But nothing seems to affect him. Please don't try and get revenge on him. He will kill you or try and use you to get to this place." He warned.

"That bastard deserves to die just as he did to Alyssa and everyone else. I know how to pull people into my dreams. We can just gang up on him." She said with determination

"We've already tried that before." Beth said sadly.

"You can pull people into your dreams?" Brent asked happily and Delvin gave him a glare.

"My mom taught me when I was little. It's how we can see each other and our other family members who decided to stay on the reservation." She said all matter of factly.

"Do you know any good Native American magic?" Darrien asked suddenly becoming interested in her making Nikki let out an annoyed groan.

"I know a bit about Navajo magic." She said playing with the bandages on her hand.

"Alright you three need to calm down. _No_ one is going after him you all better keep taking your Hypnocil. Did you already forget what happened to Gregory?" Delvin said motioning to Sidney making her face contort into a frown as she remembered the last time she saw Gregory.

"I'm not just going to sit here and let that demon get away with what he did. Someone needs to stop him and it might as well be me!" She yelled getting to her feet and stormed out of the room. Brent got to his feet and Sidney did as well figuring she might as well get to know the girl and went after her stopping Brent in his tracks.

"I'll talk to her." She said as all their eyes watched her leave the room. Kenda stopped in her tracks and let Sidney catch up to her.

"Why don't you guys fight back?" She asked seriously.

"I tried... and it got my best friend killed, and he was already dead." Sidney said making Kenda stare back at her in confusion. She walked with Kenda to her room and helped her unpack as she explained Gregory and what had happened of course leaving out the link transferring to Freddy. Soon she got Kenda wondering about the spell she used and they ended up on Sidney's laptop in her room. By dinner time Kenda had been filled in on everything and everyone ate together in the kitchen.

They talked a lot about Kenda's heritage and learned that she was full Navajo and knew all kinds of things about the dream world and magics. After dinner they all hung out in the game room until everyone was ready for bed. Kenda joined Sidney in her room as they looked up some spells similar to the one Sidney described finding a few but none needing the few things that she could remember doing during the ritual.

"I don't want to go to sleep." Kenda admitted as Sidney closed her laptop in defeat. "I know he can't get to me with that Hypno drug I'm taking but I can't stand not having dreams."

"I was the same way. It even affected Gregory and he was stuck in black nothingness with me the whole time I was asleep. We both hated it, especially after we figured out that we could feel things in Freddy's dream world together." She smiled remembering the nights before Freddy had decided to come after them.

"It's so horrible. You two could have had a nice life together in the dream world. I've got an idea I want to try once I can use my hand again. I just hope it works." She said with hope staring sadly at her bandaged hand.

"Such as?" Sidney asked curious as to what this girl thought might help them.

"I don't want to talk about it and jinx it. You'll see." She said with a slight smile. "I guess I'm going to attempt to sleep my dreamless sleep." She said with a yawn.

"Okay. Goodnight." Sidney said not wanting her to leave so soon dreading falling asleep as well. It's not that she was still afraid of Freddy but she found herself getting too comfortable with him the past night with all the touching and being physically close to him and it disturbed her that she could get used to something and someone like him.

Sitting on her bed she watched as Kenda closed the door behind her. Letting out a long sigh she stared at the ceiling glad that there was no surface in her room for Freddy to watch her through despite the fact that he could hear her every thought. She threw the covers back on her bed and turned out the light and got comfortable in bed and stared into the darkness for a few moments before closing her eyes for sleep. As usual she opened her eyes to find Freddy right beside her and he instantly grabbed her by the shoulder and rested his head on her.

"It's even more painful today." He rasped smiling to himself as the pain subsided with the contact he made with her. "I know how to get rid of it." He said quietly.

"Rid of what?" She asked hoping he was talking about the link when his head suddenly snapped up and he slammed her up against the wall. Pressing into her his lips were just barely off of hers and she cried out. "_Don't_ do it!" She begged afraid he was planning on finishing what he had started two nights ago.

Freddy stopped for a second and stared back at her knowing exactly what he was referring to making him wish he was going to finish what he had started but instead quickly pushed into her again and kissed her gently on the lips infecting her.

**~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~**

Reviews please! Sorry this one took awhile back in school so not as much free time lately.


	11. Jealous Temptation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nightmare on Elm Street or Freddy Krueger and I unfortunately and sadly do not make any money from these writings.**

**~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~**

**Chapter Eleven: Jealous Temptation**

When Freddy released her he had to force himself to not take it any further and held himself off of her as much as his arms would allow. A shiver ran through the both of them letting Freddy know that it had worked.

"What the hell did you do to me?!" Sidney demanded as she began to feel chilled and tried to break away from him but he held tightly onto her shoulders the second she tried to move.

"Getting rid of that Hypnocil poison, it should be out of your system by this time tomorrow night. It's getting so bad I can't even think straight when you're awake." He rasped still attempting to hold himself off of her.

"So you give me a fever! You ass…" She said putting a hand to her head feeling how hot she was and started to feel weak and Freddy's was losing his grip on her and released her shoulders and rested his forehead on hers.

"I have to feel it too you know." He said in a low voice as more chills ran through the both of them.

"Like I care, you're the one who did this…"

"You're the one who took the Hypnocil!" He yelled back his blades twitching at his sides as he pulled away from her but quickly put a hand on the back of her neck when the pain returned from the Hypnocil. They were suddenly sitting on his bed making Sidney's eyes go wide. "You know there is a lot more things I think about other than that." He rasped annoyed with Sidney's thoughts as they went straight back to the other night.

"Can you blame me?" She spat at him as he pulled the sheets back.

"Lay down and go to sleep. Just let this burn out of your system so we can get back to more important things. I can't do anything productive until that poison is gone." He said motioning to the pillow.

"I'm already asleep." She said reluctantly laying down on the bed as he held onto her wrist.

"You can sleep in a dream. Now just shut up and go to sleep. Just need to get through tonight and things should be back to normal once the Hypnocil is out of your system." He explained sitting next to her making her sit up quickly and look at him with disbelief.

"Normal? _We _don't have _normal_, our situation we're stuck in is far from it." She spat at him.

"Just go to sleep." He rasped in annoyance knowing that she was right and pushed her back down onto the pillow by her shoulder and willed her to sleep before she could say another word. He exhaled loudly once she was out and sat with her never taking a hand off of her. There were new kids in his world tonight and he knew which little girl was responsible knowing she was probably having a sleep over and told her friends about him. As much as he didn't want to feel his splitting headache he reluctantly left Sidney's side and went after them in dire need to kill something since he hadn't the past two nights being distracted by her.

After terrorizing the kids and killing one he returned to Sidney feeling rather weak from the fever and sat beside her thinking up ways to get her to willingly submit to him knowing that there really was no other way afraid of what she might do if he did force it upon her.

Sidney's sleep was peaceful it was nothing but darkness and silence and for once she welcomed it. When she finally woke in Freddy's world she found herself in his lap only to look up at his face and see that it wasn't him. He wore the same clothes and his bladed glove but he was human. Blonde hair and pale skinned. When she moved he opened his light blue eyes and looked down at her.

"Who are you pretending to be now?" She demanded a bit disturbed by the fact that she found him a bit attractive despite that fact that he was obviously over ten years her senior.

"I'm myself." He said with a smile hearing her thoughts glad that his plan was working. Sidney quickly got out of bed making him wince as he lost contact with her and she quickly sat back down on the bed feeling dizzy from her fever. He instantly put his hand on her shoulder and was now sitting beside her on the bed. She turned to face him and he leaned into her his lips a mere inch away from hers. "Does it bother you?" He breathed making her stop her breath short.

"It's definitely a little weird…" She said straightening up and leaning away from him. He couldn't help himself and he was instantly on top of her pinning her down on his bed. His cologne smelled so good even his breath smelled sweet and she couldn't believe that this was really the same man that killed and maimed innocent children in their dreams.

"How about now?" He asked deviously and she stared back into his icy blue eyes for a moment before kneeing him and throwing him off of herself.

"Just give up! I will _never_ want you! Go rape someone else!" She screamed at him and woke herself up without fail for once. Sitting up in her bed she shook herself trying to get the smell of his cologne out of her nose. Getting out of bed she felt a little dizzy from her fever and got dressed as fast as she could. The smell wouldn't go away and soon found that it was her that smelled like him and quickly gathered her things and took a shower washing herself twice to make sure the smell of his cologne was off of her.

Her head still felt heavy and her body was achy from the fever and decided she'd do all she could to not let anyone touch her or alert them to her fever. There was no telling how they'd react to her being _sick_ and feared they might try and give her more Hypnocil.

Making her way to the kitchen she found Kenda having problems with her bandaged up hand getting herself some breakfast.

"Ugh this is so frustrating! I just want some damn cereal!" She yelled in anger dropping the box of cereal she was attempting to pick up with her bandaged hand.

"Here let me help you with that." Sidney offered picking the box of cheerios off the floor.

"Thanks… sorry if I'm kind of cranky. This whole no dreaming thing is driving me crazy." She sighed as Brent entered the kitchen.

"You guys missed it! Darrien and Nikki were totally going at it down the hall. They didn't even acknowledge me when I said good morning. Nice to see that someone is enjoying themselves." He said giving a wink to Sidney making her feel uneasy.

"I can't stand PDA it kind of grosses me out." Kenda said making a face.

"PDA?" Sidney asked in confusion.

"Public display of affection." Brent explained and it took Sidney a moment to understand.

"Oh… so they were making out? Wow… go Nikki." She said with surprise.

"How did you not know what that meant?" Kenda asked in confusion and Brent gave her a silencing look. "What?"

"She never got to finish high school. Her parents committed her when she was fifth teen." He explained defensively.

"It's ok Brent she didn't know." Sidney said in annoyance.

"Oh… I remember you said you'd been committed for awhile but I didn't realize it'd been that long." Kenda apologized.

"It's alright." Sidney reassured her and the three of them ate their breakfast in silence until Beth, Darrien, and the messy haired Nikki joined them. Darrien had a big smile on his face and so did Nikki. Beth and Kenda talked about the things that they knew how to do in the dream world and Beth told her about what happened in the dream training with the last girl who could pull others into her dreams.

They all sat and talked about possible ideas on how to stop Freddy even Nikki and Sidney barely contributed to the conversation becoming a bit afraid of what Kenda was possibly planning and the things that they could all do together that might cause them to find out about her and Freddy's link. As much as she didn't want to keep the conversation on Freddy she couldn't help but wonder about last night and the way that he had made himself look.

"Does anyone know what Freddy looked like before he was killed?" Sidney asked making the room go quiet.

"Why?" Kenda asked with a bit of disgust.

"In my research I've never seen a picture of him." Darrien admitted.

"That's kind of strange." Sidney said.

"Of course you won't find one. They deleted all evidence of him that they could to limit the amount of exposure to him." Nikki explained.

"Since when are you all gung ho on going after him?" Sidney asked in confusion wondering what sparked her sudden change of view on stopping Freddy.

"Since I decided I'm sick of living in fear. Sick of worrying if I remember to take my Hypnocil on time. Sick of wondering if he'll ever get to my family or friends." She explained with anger in her voice and Darrien hugged her giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Ok sorry just asking." Sidney said defensively and left the table making her way to her room. She was surprised that Brent hadn't followed her and locked the door behind her. Sitting on her bed she couldn't place what she was feeling.

After a few moments it hit her. She was jealous. Jealous of what Nikki and Darrien had. It was something that she would never have, a normal relationship. One where you could hold hands and kiss and hug and feel safe in each other's arms, but the closest thing she ever had was with Gregory but he was gone now. Now she had Brent fawning after her and Freddy wanted to use her. She laid in bed staring at the ceiling as a silent tear slid down her cheek.

She felt so alone and was almost tempted to try and call her parents again in hope that maybe her mother would answer this time, but she talked herself out of it. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." She said still laying on the bed and Nikki entered.

"Sorry I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just lately things have been going so great with Darrien and I want to be able to leave this place someday so I can live a normal life again." She apologized.

"It's ok. At least your family acknowledges your existence so you can go back to them." She said dryly still staring at the ceiling starting to feel tired from her fever.

"When I feel safe enough to go home you can come with me you know. My parents don't know exactly why I'm here, but they know it's for their own safety. I told them about you." Nikki explained catching Sidney's attention.

"You did? What did they say?" She asked curiously.

"They said if your parents never come around then you can stay with us until you're ready to go off on your own." She replied with a smile and Sidney sat up in bed staring back at her in disbelief.

"Are you serious?" She asked in shock.

"Of course. You could be my big sister." She smiled.

"I love you." She said as a tear streamed down her face. "I'll do anything I can to help get rid of that bastard."

"I'm sure we will have lots of luck now that we have Kenda here to help us out." She said with hope. "We'll talk about it later. Want to go outside with all of us? It's raining!" She said and Sidney followed her down the hall.

They all enjoyed playing in the rain despite Kenda complaining about having to wear a bag over her bandaged hand. Sidney couldn't stop thinking about what Nikki had said to her. Not until it started to thunder real loud scaring Beth enough to make her scream did Sidney remember her twisted situation with Freddy. There was no way she could leave Westin Hills with Nikki until the bond between her and Freddy was severed. Once everyone was inside Brent made everyone some hot chocolate and Sidney sat deep in thought as she drank hers when it hit her. If a spell could bind Freddy to her what if there was one that could banish him from your dreams?

"What if there is a way to just simply get him out of our dreams?" She blurted out getting everyone's attention.

"What?" Kenda asked.

"What if we could just banish him from our dreams? We'd probably have to do it individually but once he's gone we'll figure out if it's permanent and if it's not then we could just stay away from this town so he can't get to us again." She explained knowing he was probably watching them and hearing every word, but she didn't care.

"That would be amazing! But does something like that even exist?" Darrien said with hope looking to Kenda.

"Why are you looking to me as if I'm some sort of expert on this?" Kenda asked in annoyance.

"Because you seem to know a lot about these kinds of things." Brent smiled making Kenda let out an annoyed sigh.

"Just because I know about some rituals doesn't mean I know how to do them and make them work. Sidney would probably be better for that. She was successful with her ghost friend." Kenda explained looking to Sidney who sunk into her chair not wanting to be seen.

"Getting Gregory was an accident. I was originally after freeing my brother's soul, but instead I got Gregory and he was bound to me. I don't even know how it happened." She said not really wanting to be part of the conversation anymore as her fever began to get more severe by the minute giving her the chills to the point she had to stop herself from shivering. She noticed Brent eyeing her and she straightened up in her chair.

"But you still were able to pull off a very powerful ritual all by yourself." Kenda pointed out.

"But it went wrong." Sidney reiterated becoming annoyed.

"With a little help you could have gotten it right I'm sure." Nikki said getting up from her chair and sat in Darrien's lap and he wrapped his arms around her making Sidney instantly avert her eyes elsewhere not wanting to watch them together.

"Can we talk about something else?" Sidney begged with hurt in her eyes as Nikki and Darrien's PDA plus talk of Gregory was starting to take its toll on her and she held back her tears.

"I thought you wanted to go after Freddy after what he did to Gregory?" Beth asked in confusion.

"I do but do we have to talk about it all the time?" Sidney asked angrily standing from her chair and stormed out of the kitchen and locked her door behind her. She threw herself onto her bed and screamed into her pillow. A few moments later there was a knock on her door.

"Sid are you okay?" Brent asked on the other side of the door.

"I'm going to bed leave me alone." She said angrily wiping a tear away.

"Okay, but if you feel like talking I'm going to be up for awhile." He said and heard him walk off. She really did want to sleep for once. Get away from all of them and their talk of Freddy realizing more and more how quickly they'd turn on her the second they found out about her link to him. Staring at the ceiling the chills she had all day subsided and she felt her forehead.

"Finally…" She sighed and turned her light off drifting off to sleep. For once when she opened her eyes Freddy wasn't standing right in front of her. Looking around she found herself in what looked like a basement and there was a work bench and a furnace on the other side of the room. It smelled like burning wood and mildew. There were several tools and pieces of metal lying about the work bench. It was obvious this was where he had made his glove.

After looking around for a few moments still with no sign of Freddy she attempted to go elsewhere in the dream world only to find herself sitting in Freddy's bed. She let out a sigh. There was a faint familiar noise of Freddy's blades clinking together and he entered the room with fresh blood on his blades.

"Finally back to normal." He rasped advancing on her.

"Normal?! There is no such thing for us!" Sidney pointed out stopping him in his tracks just a foot from the bed. He knew she was right, nothing would be _normal_ until he was no longer stuck with her, but it didn't stop him from wanting to be close to her and he sat next to her on the bed surprised that she didn't flinch or lean away from him.

"Getting used to me?" He asked staring into her hearing her thoughts trying not to laugh at how she was becoming jealous of Nikki and Darrien.

"Unfortunately." She spat at him ignoring him as he eyed her up and down. "And what the hell were you thinking bringing Kenda here. She can pull people into her dreams. What if she pulls Brent or someone into her dream one night and they see us?"

"I didn't know she could do that." He admitted. "It'll be fine." He said mostly to himself. "But in the mean time..." He said eyeing her up and down.

"Fuck off you got what you wanted. No more Hypnocil in my system. Can't you just let me dream in peace for once?" She begged and Freddy grabbed her hard by the shoulders and pulled her into his lap up against his chest.

"I would if I could stay away from you..." He rasped in her ear. "You should know that by now." Sidney closed her eyes and when she opened them she could smell his cologne again. Looking to her shoulder she saw his hand, his human hand. Afraid to turn around she froze and stared straight ahead and he pulled her closer and wrapped his arms over her chest.

"Let me go." She demanded in a panic and he rested his chin on her shoulder brushing his cheek with hers.

"I thought you liked me better this way?" He said as the demonic tone left his voice. Shaking herself he released her and she leaned away from him and he put his hands back on her shoulders.

"Changing your appearance doesn't change who you really are." She spat at him still refusing to turn around.

"Fine." He rasped and pulled her up against his chest again. "Let's talk about this ridiculous idea you proposed to your little friends... you really think you can get me out of your dreams with some little banishment spell? That won't change the fact that we're still linked together!"

"It might work. And it's mainly for them not me. Nikki..." Sidney trailed off remembering that Nikki had promised she could live with her if she ever felt safe enough to leave Westin Hills.

"So that's what this is all about then? You think she'll be safe from me so long as I'm still with you? Think again... I thought you didn't like her as much now that she has her _boyfriend_ to take up all her time." He laughed in her ear making her turn around and face him with her fist raised ready to punch him but she stopped when she looked into his blue eyes staring back at her and he caught her fist turning her completely around and he pulled her on top of him.

"It's my only hope to get out of this place! Let me go!" She screamed yanking her hand free of his and rolled off of him. Before she could get off the bed he appeared on top of her straddling her and she just stared back up at him in confusion as a warm shiver went through her and the look on Freddy's face alarmed her knowing he could hear her thoughts. Freddy was surprised he got such a reaction out of her and leaned into her making them both forget what they were arguing about.

"Don't…" She pleaded as his cheek brushed against hers.

"I promise to take it slow." He said softly in her ear then placed a light kiss on her neck sending another shiver through _both_ of them. Freddy wanted to rip her clothes off and just be inside her already but he knew he had to take it slow with her. Not only would it be her first time but they were bound together and any pain to her would be pain to him. Placing a kiss on her jaw line she began to breathe heavily.

_Please stop…_ She pleaded with her thoughts yet he could hear in the back of her mind her screaming for him to continue. Sidney couldn't believe her body was reacting to him like this. She kept telling herself that this wasn't what she wanted yet she couldn't move or speak against him. He placed a kiss on her cheek sending more warm shivers through her body as she breathed in more of his intoxicating cologne and his lips met with hers.

Sidney suddenly regained control of her arms and wrapped them around him pulling him completely on top of her and deeper into the kiss. Their tongues entwined and danced together and Freddy lost his concentration. When they finally parted Sidney looked back at him in horror as she stared back into his demonic eyes.

"What did you do to me! You tricked me!" She screamed at him not wanting to believe that she just did what she had done and turned her face away from him making him growl above her.

"This isn't easy for me either! I'm trying to do this the right way but it's impossible. You're so intoxicating I can't focus!" He admitted rolling off of her and she stared back at him in confusion.

"What the hell are you talking about? You're the one that tricked me into kissing you!" She screamed back at him.

"I can't force you to do anything like that. There is no point with you. I know you want this I can hear the thoughts you've been suppressing in the back of your mind. I don't want to hurt you like _that _so stop toying with me and make up your fucking mind!" He rasped and she stood from the bed making him follow.

"Just leave me alone!" She screamed and lunged at him and he grabbed her by the shoulders swinging her around and pinned her down to the bed. She stared back up at him with fear and want in her eyes and she was suddenly gone. Freddy started down at the empty sheets beneath him before screaming out then entered someone's dreams in dire need to kill something.

Sidney sat up in bed surprised that she had actually successfully woken herself up and instantly went and took a shower to rid herself of the smell of Freddy's cologne. She played it in her head over and over again what had happened and still couldn't believe she kissed him back.

Was she that lonely and desperate? She wasn't ready to find out and wasn't planning on sleeping again anytime soon. After her shower she made herself some coffee and joined Brent in the game room for the rest of the evening.

**~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~**

Reviews and critiques please please please PLEASE!


	12. Relinquished

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nightmare on Elm Street or Freddy Krueger and I unfortunately and sadly do not make any money from these writings.**

Sorry that took soo long! Work so stressful! But now I have all the free time anyone would need! So hopefully more will be up sooner that this time!

**~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~**

**Chapter 12: Relinquished**

The night seemed to drag on as Sidney played a few videogames with Brent until he went to bed and was glad he didn't really try and have a conversation with her. Having trouble staying awake she ended up taking a shower. Once she was dressed she could hear everyone waking up and decided to make everyone breakfast to try and attempt to distract her mind.

Everyone sat together groggily sipping on their coffee or hot chocolate as Sidney served everyone some bacon and sausage. Kenda seemed to be stealing most of the attention making it difficult to keep her mind off of Freddy as they all sat around throwing random ideas on spells that could help them to hurt or destroy him.

"Hey Sidney I looked into banishing him from our dreams. But the closest thing we could do is maybe create an invisible barrier he can't get through to protect us, even then though he'd still be there. We just need a way to completely get rid of him." Kenda explained.

"Oh... any luck on that?" She asked partially afraid of the answer.

"Yes and no… I mean there is all kinds of things for killing demons but I'd have to try them on him in order to find out if they'd work, which is kind of difficult when I only have one good hand and he can kill me any second he chooses. We don't even know exactly _what_ he is making it even more annoying in finding the right rituals." Kenda went on making Sidney relax a bit knowing that they were still only in the brainstorming stages of going after Freddy.

Luckily Beth suggested that they all go outside for the day after breakfast. There wasn't too much Freddy talk once they all started playing a few games at Beth's amusement. Sidney still couldn't get her mind off of him cursing herself knowing he could hear her every thought.

There were times where she could have sworn she felt him watching her.

Freddy was completely restless. He watched her every move listened to her every thought. He had her and yet he let her get away and wake up, knowing that she'd dwell on it all day making it easier for him to get what he wanted the next time she fell asleep.

He couldn't focus on anything but her. He was drawn to her from the link and each minute they spent together in the dream world only made it more intense each time she woke up. There were new victims he could occupy his time with tormenting them but he couldn't tear himself away from watching her.

Sidney stared at Delvin as he entered the kitchen with a worried look on his face catching every ones attention.

"Delvin what's wrong?" Nikki asked with worry.

"I don't know. But something is definitely going on." He said sitting joining everyone at the table.

"What do you mean?" Brent asked.

"Well after he went after you and Gregory he killed quite a bit but since Kenda was attacked there has only been very few deaths by Krueger lately. I'm afraid he might be planning something. No one has even been threatened by him, but here has been a few newly exposed people dying suddenly. Usually he toys with them a few times giving us a chance to get to people and help them before he can finish them off, but this is really strange, even for him."

He explained making Sidney resist the urge to sink down into her seat as she realized that he was spending all his time watching her. The fact they that they even take care to notice his killing patterns change alarmed her. She was sure that he was watching but she needed to talk to him. Not only did she have to worry about them noticing if she was acting strange but them noticing Freddy acting any differently.

Everyone sat and speculated on what he could be up to as Sidney sat silently trying to decide if she was ready to go and talk to him and risk _something _happening.

"Sidney are you okay? You've been pretty quiet lately." Nikki asked snapping her out of her trance.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just kind of sick of doing nothing but hearing everyone talk about _him_." She admitted and actually meant it.

"Sid we need to figure out how to get rid of him. Don't you want to live in peace with your own dreams and in a place outside of these walls?" She asked in confusion.

"Of course I do! But why do we have to constantly live and breathe revenge on him? Besides he isn't killing much lately that should be a good thing." She blurted out making everyone stare at her.

"Sid I know you're kind of new to all of this but less killing isn't a good thing. At least when he's killing we know what he's up to." Brent explained.

"Oh… I never thought of it like that." She said in hope that they'd leave her alone.

"It's ok." Brent smiled at her putting a hand on her shoulder making her uncomfortable.

They continued their conversation and Sidney saw Beth sneak away from the conversation and she followed suit.

"I'm kind of tired of hearing them talk about him all the time too. I've been here a lot longer than all of them. I know we need to get rid of him but being here isn't really all that bad. I know I'm safe here." Beth admitted as they walked to the game room together.

"Glad I'm not the only one. I understand they mean good. But I'd rather have some fun than constantly sit there and talk about him and potential ways to get rid of him. Want to watch a movie?" She suggested making Beth smile. They spent the afternoon watching some of the newer Disney movies that she had never seen before and enjoyed watching Beth be so happy and act as if Freddy didn't exist and she never brought him up once during their movie marathon. Everyone else joined them eventually and no one mentioned him around them finally taking the hint.

Sidney was glad she found a way to pass the time still a bit afraid to fall asleep again. After dinner she felt extremely tired from all the food she ate and made herself some coffee after everyone disappeared to their rooms.

Freddy couldn't tear himself away from watching her anxious for her to fall asleep again. He knew he should be off killing someone to help get rid of Delvin's new suspicions but it was so hard to tear his attention away from her now. It was amusing to watch the others to try and come up with ways to get rid of him. For the first time everyone was more than willing to talk about him together at Westin Hills. He knew Beth would be the first to leave and listening to Sidney's thoughts he knew how paranoid she was getting with everything they had been talking about.

But he knew that there was almost no way for them to protect themselves from him except through Hypnocil. His only worry was Kenda's proclaimed ability to pull others into her dreams. If it was true he wasn't sure and was almost afraid to find out.

Suddenly he felt Sidney's eyes on him and she stared into her reflection on her coffee cup. _I know you're watching me and as much as I hate to say this you need to go and torment or kill someone before they get more suspicious. _He heard her thoughts loud and clear knowing that she was right. Forcing himself to step away from the window he was using to watch her through and Sidney faded from its reflection and he could see the girls playing in the front yard. There were plenty of people he could go to and went and tormented a little girl.

For the first time in awhile Sidney couldn't feel Freddy's distant eyes on her glad that he had heard her and actually listened. After downing another cup of coffee she made her way to the game room and played a game on the Wii for the rest of the evening. She oddly didn't have a hard time staying awake through the night and didn't know it was morning until she heard Nikki behind her.

"Were you up all night?" She asked with concern and Sidney paused her game and turned to her.

"Yeah so? I was playing Skyward Sword all night. It's a good game." She said surprised that morning had come so fast from being lost in her videogame.

"Sid you need to sleep. Have you been taking your Hypnocil?" She asked accusingly.

"Yes every day, relax Nikki, haven't you ever gotten a new game and wanted to play it all night. Geeze…" Sidney said becoming annoyed with her.

"I don't believe you. Take some Hypnocil right now in front of me." She demanded and Sidney thought for a moment.

"Fine, just give me a sec to save my game." She spat back at her and saved her game putting the console and controller away then made her way to her room with Nikki on her heels.

Pulling open her nightstand drawer she took a pill out of the bottle and took the glass of water that Nikki held out to her. Suddenly she felt Freddy's eyes on her again. Popping the pill into her mouth she pushed it to the inside of her cheek with her tongue and took a drink, then opened her mouth to Nikki.

"There are you happy now Hypnocil Nazi?" She asked angrily.

"Yes I am." Nikki replied and stormed out of the room.

"Geeze someone needs to get laid..." Sidney said making her think back to Freddy and the last time she dreamt. Cursing herself she shook her head trying to clear it of the thoughts and made her way to the bathroom. Locking the door behind her she spit the pill out into the sink and brushed her teeth and took a shower before joining everyone for breakfast.

"I'm so sorry I freaked out on you like that." Nikki attempted to apologize. "It's just before you weren't taking them and I was afraid you would put yourself in a sleep coma again if you weren't sleeping, and…"

"Just don't even bother. I understand. Just trust me in the future please?" Sidney said not wanting to deal with the whole apology thing.

"I promise. I'm sorry I didn't trust you." She said and sat at the table next to Darrien and Brent gave her a dirty look.

"You had no right to do that you know." Brent spat at Nikki. "If she ever decided to stop taking Hypnocil it's _her_ choice not yours."

"Shut up Brent you don't know what you're talking about. If you think about it who here is the most vulnerable to Freddy? Sidney is." Kenda explained poking at her cereal.

"Excuse me?" Sidney said tempted to throw the box of cereal at her face.

"Well think about it. He took Gregory from you. All he'd have to do is promise you Gregory's soul back and he could convince you to pull him out of the dream world and into our world." She explained.

"What the hell is wrong with you! I'm not that weak willed. Thanks for believing in me. Fuck this I'm going to bed." Sidney said getting sick of their onslaught.

"Sidney they don't know what the hell they're talking about. Just ignore them!" Brent said as she got up from her chair.

"No this is stupid! You're all so paranoid you've forgotten how to live your own lives. All you can do is focus on Freddy and how to destroy him and get back to a _normal_ life. This place is as normal as my life has been in seven years. How about I just go to sleep now and pull him out? Then you can all confront him like you want and you'll be fucking dead!" Sidney screamed and ran to her room running past Delvin and Beth in the hall and locked her door behind her and propped her desk chair up against her door knob just in case.

Throwing herself onto her bed she welcomed sleep and didn't even flinch when she opened her eyes to Freddy sitting beside her on her bed. Ignoring him she grabbed her pillow and screamed into it as loud as she could. Freddy was surprised she went to sleep without hesitation and wasn't expecting her so soon. He went straight to her even though he was in the middle of attacking a boy about Sidney's age and left him with only a scratch across his face.

Putting his hand on her shoulder he wasn't quite sure what to do as she continued to scream into her pillow over and over again. He heard everything that had happened in her mind a bit surprised that Kenda had figured out what his original plan was for Sidney. She threw the pillow across the room.

"That bitch! I can't believe she'd think I'd do something like that then announce it to everyone. And Nikki…" She trailed off and turned to him. "We need to figure this thing out so I can get the hell out of Westin Hills before they figure out what's really going on." He pulled her closer and put his bladed hand over her mouth holding her against his chest.

"It'll be fine. They have no idea about us. They're grasping at nothing. They are so paranoid that they're projecting their fears onto you because other than Beth you're the most vulnerable and they need something to fight because all they want is to fight with me. But they know that if they ever do meet me face to face again that they'll die and the life they're fighting for will never be theirs. I know you want out to find your parents and meet your little sister, and you will and I will get rid of every shred of evidence that Westin Hills ever existed. But first we need to sever the link between us because I'm not risking both our lives unless I absolutely have to." Freddy rasped into her ear and turned into his human self releasing her. Looking down at his human hand she was afraid to turn around.

"Then we need to try and keep searching my memories for that book." She said breathing in a whiff of his intoxicating cologne.

"Not today." He breathed into her ear sending a warm shiver down her spine as he pulled her back into his chest and rested his chin on her head. Sidney froze knowing what he was after, but before she could say anything he kissed the back of her neck and ran a hand up her inner thigh.

Her mind was racing as shivers of heat ran through her body. Grabbing his hand to stop it from going any further up her thigh he turned her around to face him and she stared into his blue eyes entranced as he traced her jaw line with his finger and cupped her chin. Her breathing picked up and he just stared back at her waiting for her to crack. She stared back at him hesitantly wondering why he stopped. Her eyes trailed from his eyes to his lips several times and he could hear her trying to fight herself in her mind.

It felt like forever until she finally acted and grabbed Freddy pulling him into a kiss while pushing him down onto the bed beneath her. He was trying so hard to focus to stay as his human self and almost lost it as their tongues entwined. She tasted so sweet and before he could wrap his arms around her and hold her there longer she broke away and got to her feet beside the bed.

"I can't do this. What am I doing? You're a demon… a murderer." She said backing away from him.

"Sid…" Freddy rasped becoming himself again.

"No stay away from me." Sidney warned and he appeared in front of her and grabbed her by her shoulders becoming his human self again.

"You're driving me insane. Quit toying with me! You don't understand how hard this is for me!" He yelled and almost threw her against the wall and stopped himself holding herin place. Sidney saw desperation in his eyes and he pulled her into a deep kiss. His fingers tangled into her hair and he refused to release her holding her tightly to him soon Sidney completely gave in melting in his arms and when they finally parted they were both dizzy with desire.

Freddy couldn't help himself and he threw her onto the bed making her clothes disappear and he crawled on top of her as his clothes vanished as well. Lowering himself down onto her the feel of his naked flesh on hers was overwhelming. Sidney sucked in a breath as his hardness brushed her inner thighs. He kissed her neck and breathed into her ear sending more warm shivers throughout both their bodies.

Kissing from her ear to her lips Sidney stopped holding back and pulled him into another kiss and wrapped her legs around him. He had to stop himself from thrusting into her as her wetness brushed the tip of his painfully hard cock. She wrapped her arms around his neck and was about to pull him into another kiss as her legs wrapped tighter around him when he put his hand over her mouth to stop her.

"Slow down or I won't be able to control myself and I'll end up hurting the both of us." He explained and he slowly removed his hand from Sidney's mouth and she closed her eyes taking in a deep breath to calm herself down. Sitting up on his knees he took his hardness in his hand and teased her slick opening with the tip of it slowly putting it in a bit further each time.

They both let out loud moans of pleasure as he fully entered her. He held her there for a moment collecting his self control afraid of not being able to hold himself back when he needed to also knowing it may hurt her regardless since it was her first time.

"Don't stop…" She pleaded in his ear as she moved her hips beneath him making him thrust into her again and again. Stopping himself for a moment he stared down at her and she begged him with her mind to continue. Starting again he did his best to not get overwhelmed and continued with a slower pace. Every bit of movement by him made her moan beneath him.

Freddy hadn't been with anyone for so long and everything was intensified through the link with her he was afraid he might not last long enough to make it worth it for her or possibly last too long and lose control and hurt her. Sidney clutched onto him and pulled him into a kiss as their tongues entwined together he began to move in and out of her even faster and had to stop himself as he almost lost it and quickly decided to reposition himself.

She obeyed his movements and her ankles ended up resting on his shoulders as he sat on his knees. As he started up again Sidney let out a loud satisfied moan as this new position made him hit her more sensitive nerve endings. The noises she made beneath him grew louder and he placed his thumb on her clit making her suck in a breath as he began to rub it gently in a circular motion.

Sidney wasn't quite sure what he was doing, all she knew is that she didn't want him to stop. She had _never_ been with anyone like this, never had a boyfriend and never even masturbated before either making her all the more sensitive to every little touch and movement he made. As overwhelmed as she felt she wished she could kiss him but knew that he was having a hard enough time trying not to cause her any pain. After just a few moments of that she came moaning and screaming as she tightened around him and he felt it as well making him cum inside of her and he lost control returning to his normal self as he thrust into her one last time.

Sidney's head was spinning from it all and she let her legs fall from his shoulders. Too disoriented to open her eyes she felt for him and pulled him down to her kissing him feverishly and was a bit taken aback when she felt his charred lips on her. Letting out a cry of surprise she opened her eyes to see Freddy staring back at her as his usual self and she instantly averted her eyes hoping she'd see his human face.

Freddy couldn't even think straight enough to return to his human self, he just wanted to lie there and enjoy the afterglow of it all. Ignoring her upset glare he let himself collapse on top of her and she began to struggle to get away from him. He took her hands in one of his and with the other covered her mouth as she began to yell at him.

"I can't think straight right now just deal with it." He rasped and her struggling ceased after a moment as she grew quiet then he let her hands go and she removed his hand from her mouth.

She wanted to scream at him, hate him for what he had gotten her to do, but she just laid there and calmed her breathing as she felt her whole body, especially between her legs, throbbing from what they had just done. Closing her eyes she was surprised when she felt his hands on her face. Opening her eyes she stared right into his deep blue eyes and he kissed her gently.

He wished it could have lasted longer, but he knew he needed to ease her into it. Mostly he was surprised that it had happened at all. So many were in his world right now that he could go after but for the first time in a long time he didn't feel the need to kill. The compulsion had completely gone away the second she surrendered to him and didn't have the slightest problem blocking her thoughts out either, but he still listened wondering what she was thinking.

Tempted to start things up again he had to stop himself from letting his hand wander between her legs and rolled off of her and onto his back. She turned onto her side to face him. Her thoughts stopped him from reaching to stroke her cheek as she glared at him.

"I still _hate_ you…" She said sternly. "You tricked me. It's what you've wanted from me this whole time isn't it?"

"You really think that _this_ is what I wanted from you? I was originally going to kill you in the end but now I'm stuck with you, with you every second you dream, listen and watch you every moment you're awake. This is far from what I wanted, but now I can't get away from you and after being around the same person for so long you develop complex feelings and desires for them you can't control. Look at what happened to you and Gregory?" He explained becoming himself again fully dressed as he sat up in bed. Sidney unfortunately understood what he meant and she followed suit and sat up in bed holding her arm over her naked breasts. Looking down between her legs she gasped.

"I'm bleeding!" She screamed. Freddy made an annoyed sigh and grabbed her by the shoulders maker her face him.

"You're fine… It was your first time. It happens to every woman." He rasped rolling his eyes as she stared down at herself once more and she was suddenly fully dressed.

"How did that not hurt me?" She asked suspiciously.

"You obviously have a higher pain threshold than most. Which for me is a good thing or else we wouldn't have gotten as far as we did. Now stop worrying about it. You need to wake up before someone comes in there and gives you some of that damn Hypnocil." He explained running his hands down her arms and held onto one of her wrists refusing to break contact from her prolonging the compulsion as much as she'd allow.

"Fuck you're right. Especially after that shit with Nikki this morning…" She said still a bit upset with her.

"Thank you for not actually taking it. It meant a lot to me." He admitted leaning in closer to her. She wanted to hate him for what they had just done but she couldn't knowing that he was doing all that he could to make the situation easier despite the fact that the link between them was getting stronger and stronger making him want to be near her that much more.

"You're welcome I guess. It beats having another fever and you being cranky." She said half smiling making him chuckle a bit.

"You should wake up. I know you'll avoid me after this, but don't stay awake so long that they notice." He warned and kissed her on the forehead before pushing her out of the dream world. Sidney sat up bed and stared at the wall for a moment and snapped back into reality when the smell of his cologne on her filled her nose. Quickly gathering up her things she rushed to the bathroom for a shower ignoring the soreness in her legs and made it there before anyone noticed she was awake.

Freddy was kind of glad he sent her away before doing any damage control on her. He could feel her soreness and he was kind of enjoying it despite the fact that the link between them was getting even more progressively worse. The second she woke his compulsion returned with a vengeance. He knew he needed to be off killing someone to help keep Delvin's suspicions at bay but he couldn't tear his attention away from Sidney especially now that there was a new patient on his way to Westin Hills.

**~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~**

Again sorry for the wait please review!

On another note I'm aware not all of you like my character interactions, but please don't make the basis of your review on that. I want real reviews on how my writing and writing style is not whether you hate my character pairings or not. Thank you.


	13. New Rotten Meat

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nightmare on Elm Street or Freddy Krueger and I unfortunately and sadly do not make any money from these writings.**

Sorry for the wait! Been working at Amazon warehouse for the holiday season and it takes up a lot of my time. Hope to soon return to normalness. And sorry for the shortness of the chapter but it's better than no chapter!

**~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~**

**Chapter 13: New Rotten Meat**

Sidney couldn't believe what she had just done. She enjoyed the feel of the hot water running over her freshly sore legs and did her best to ignore the little bit of blood trickling down her leg. Despite the fact that she was partly disgusted with herself she couldn't help but dwell on how good it felt. Freddy wasn't lying when he said he'd make sure she'd enjoy it even at the expense of having to control himself to not hurt her. Getting dressed she couldn't think straight on the matter and tried to put it out of her mind. There was a light knock on her door.

"Come in." She said wondering who it would be. The door opened to reveal Kenda.

"Hi… I just wanted to come apologize for what I said earlier. It was completely uncalled for. I'm just… scared you know." She admitted sitting on Sidney's bed. She glared at her and wanted to yell at her but she knew she couldn't still needing her help to find out more on the spell she used.

"I didn't say such nice things either. It's just still so hard to adjust. I lost my only friend. I thought I made a new friend in Nikki but she'd rather spend all her time with Darrien now." She explained sadly.

"Well then I'll be your new friend." Kenda smiled making Sidney smile back at her. They ate lunch together and she helped Kenda look more into the binding spell she used. After going through several of Kenda's books they finally found several mentions of it but never the spell itself.

"Finally…" Kenda said into the book she was going through. "The spell is called _Béestl ó Ateh Yinniye Yisidá_ which basically means bound together for protection. In Navajo tribes it was done through special circumstances in order to protect the child who was chosen to become the new tribe leader until he reached of age and they would make a new bond once the next successor had been chosen."

"So it can be undone." Sidney said out loud happily to herself.

"It doesn't say, but whomever does the ritual is bound to the other until they die or until the other person dies and they die with them. It also says that once they were bound they could feel each other's pain and find one another easily if they were ever separated. They stopped using the ritual when the youngest in line to be trained as leader died of a strange disease and it started a chain reaction killing off everyone that had been above him in the ranks that had also been bound everyone back then lived to be at least seventy five killing over ten of them… that's just horrible… it's too bad Freddy isn't human. We could use it against him and bind him to someone that was scheduled to get lethal injection or something." Kenda suggested with an evil smile making Sidney's heart sink imagining what she might do if she ever found out about her and Freddy's link.

Kenda noticed the look on Sidney's face. "Sorry I know you don't like to talk about him as much. But you never know."

"Yeah…" She said quietly and turned her attention to the book she was reading. Not after long they decided to take a break and decided to see what everyone else was up to.

Freddy tore himself away from Sidney but even as he went after a few victims he still listened to her thoughts the whole time. At least she was finding more out about the link but it still worried him that there was no mention in how to reverse it. Trying his best to stay focused on killing and tormenting it was so hard to keep away from watching her and didn't even attempt to block out her thoughts.

Everyone sat in the room where they seemed to always have their little group meetings waiting to meet the new patient. Delvin walked in with a boy at his heels. He had three small slices across his cheek and his obviously bleached hair was starting to show his brown roots and was gelled up into perfect little spikes. The smug look on his face when his eyes traced over each girl in the room made Sidney want to punch him in the groin. His Volcom shirt fit tightly on his overly tanned over worked out arms and his shorts revealed his burly hairy legs. She could already tell that she was not going to like him and knew that Freddy was responsible for him being there almost feeling as if this was payback for all the trouble she had given him in the beginning.

The fact that she even thought of something like that worried her as she realized how skewed her perception of Freddy had become. Trying her best not to make eye contact with him he sat right next to Beth who looked rather awkward and uncomfortable and Brent gave him a dirty look.

"Hi I'm Anthony and I guess I'm stuck here with you guys now that that ugly burnt mofo is trying to kill me in my dreams. What is that dudes problem anyway?" He asked looking around the room sizing up Brent and Darrien.

"Do we really have to go through this every time?" Darrien asked looking to Delvin.

"His name is Freddy Krueger and he likes to steal kids souls by killing them in their dreams because some pissed off parents took the law into their own hands burned him alive for doing unspeakable things to their kids. Can we please just go make dinner now?" Sidney asked annoyed and everyone nodded in agreement except Delvin and Anthony.

"You know it's in everyone's best interest to make sure everyone knows the rules and risks of being exposed to _him_." Delvin explained.

"This is just retarded. So you're saying unless I take this Hypnocil crap I'm going to die in my dreams by some burnt child molester? Fucking sick." Anthony whined. "Don't worry dude I won't forget to take it." He said to Delvin.

"Well there is actually a shot that lasts a week if you'd rather do that." Delvin offered.

"Thanks, but no thanks, I'm not really big on needles." Anthony replied quickly his eyes going wide.

"Ok well I guess you can all just introduce yourselves if you want to get on with your evening." Delvin said and everyone quickly introduced themselves to Anthony and left the room quickly. Sidney made sure Beth was in front of her knowing that Anthony was making her uncomfortable.

"Thanks Sid." Beth thanked her as they entered the kitchen with Brent and Kenda right behind them.

"You're welcome, that guy is a total ass." Sidney blurted out.

"You said it." Brent agreed as he pulled ingredients out of the pantry to make pizza.

"I hate creeps like him." Kenda added getting a soda from the fridge.

Luckily Anthony didn't join the others for dinner and Sidney learned that no one seemed very fond of him either. Once everyone was in bed Sidney made her way into the game room and started up the Wii desperate to stay awake not ready to face Freddy again so soon. Not only an hour after she got into her game did Anthony come and sit on the couch behind her.

"Are you afraid to sleep or something?" He asked leaning forward towards her.

"Nope just been moved from asylum to asylum since I was fifth teen and this is the first place to give me any freedom like this." She replied quickly never looking away from her game.

"Oh so you're like actually crazy." He said sitting back on the couch away from her.

"Sure." She said rolling her eyes.

"You're pretty hot for a crazy chick." He snickered and slid off of the couch to the floor beside her. She could feel Freddy's eyes on her as she tensed up at Anthony's close proximity.

"Go away I just want to play my game in peace." The spat at him still refusing to face him.

"Whatever just thought you'd want some company. Sheesh…" He grumbled leaving the room. Sidney let out a sigh of relief and closed her eyes for a second. She saw Freddy looking back at her but before he could reach out and touch her the Wii remote in her hand vibrated and woke her up.

"Dammit." She said sitting up and turned her attention back to the screen as she was attacked in her game. After defeating the enemy she paused the game and stared at the Wii remote thankful it had woke her up and had herself a cup of coffee before continuing her game.

"I fucking hate this!" Freddy screamed throwing a bloodied teenage girl to the catwalk of the boiler room. "If it wasn't for her I wouldn't be feeling these kinds of things!" He continued to take his anger out on the poor girl as she shrieked when he stabbed a blade into her calf and began dragging her by the leg down the rusted catwalk. "It gets worse every time she wakes up! I could easily keep her here but I can't or else they'll pump her full of that dreamless poison!"

"Please let… let me go! Don't hurt me anymore!" The girl pleaded resulting in Freddy using his blades to pull the girl down the catwalk and closer to him. He put his boot on her throat as she laid helplessly staring up at as she gurgled on her own blood. Slowly putting all his weight on her throat he enjoyed the sound of her neck cracking. Her soul floated into him and he kicked her lifeless body off of the catwalk into the fiery depths below.

He hoped with all the killing he'd been doing lately to keep everyone's suspicions low that it would at least take the edge off of the ever growing compulsion caused by the link, but no matter what he did it only got worse. He barely had a second of relief when Sidney almost fell asleep. Not only was it driving him mad knowing that she wouldn't fall asleep anytime soon, but he was also responsible for the arrival of Anthony at Westin Hills.

From what he had seen of him already he was sorry he didn't kill him when he had him before. He already seemed too interested in Sidney and it made him sick to think he was a bit afraid that he would try something on her and possibly the other girls there. He'd seen his type a million times over and wished he could will Sidney to sleep as he watched her make a pot of fresh coffee and start making breakfast for everyone with the help of Beth who seemed rather reluctant to be alone since Anthony arrived.

All day Freddy mused as he watched Brent and Darrien keep Anthony as far away from the girls as possible. Brent even kicked the boy in the nuts when he tried to corner Beth. A few times throughout the day he could feel Sidney struggling to stay awake. He almost had her after they ate lunch while they were watching a movie together. Anthony mostly took the hint to stay away from Beth and Nikki especially after Nikki punched him in the jaw for almost kissing her and he didn't seem at all interested in Kenda.

It made him uncomfortable when Beth and Sidney went outside together alone swinging on the swings while sharing some popsicles when he saw Anthony make his way outside to them.

"Can I join you ladies?" Anthony asked attempting to be smooth.

"Why don't you go back inside and gel your hair some more." Sidney spat at him as she stood from her swing making sure to stand between him and Beth.

"What the hell is wrong with all of you girls here? None of you will give me the time of day. At home I had girls all over me!" He said as his whining turned into bragging.

"Because we're not brainless girls, we're _women_ who don't like douche bags like _you_." She said glaring at him and he looked hurt for a moment.

"I'm not a douche. You just don't know how to handle all of _this_." He said flexing and posing. Sidney let out an annoyed sigh.

"Get out of your high school drama mentality. I never even finished high school and I'm a million times more mature than you will ever be." She laughed. "Grow up or leave us alone!"

"I'll show you grown up." He threatened and turned and stomped off.

"I think I'm more mature than him and I'm only fifth teen and I never even made it past the third grade." Beth laughed and they headed back inside for dinner with everyone. Anthony joined them but surprisingly sat at the far end of the table away from everyone and stayed quiet the whole time, but Sidney did notice that he was glaring at her quite a bit.

He was the first to leave the kitchen and Brent and Darrien high fived Sidney after Beth told them what she had said to him.

"Aww you hurt his feelings." Darrien laughed.

"He's probably never had a girl tell him off. Probably hurt his giant nonexistent ego." Nikki said motioning with her arms.

"I wish Delvin or even Debois could witness the crap he was trying to pull with you girls and send him to the south wing or something." Brent said with a sigh.

"Is it horrible that I wish Freddy finished him off the first time around? I mean what is that jerks problem. He needs to grow up and leave Beth the fuck alone." Kenda added making Sidney smile as everyone else looked back at her oddly.

"He does make me rather uncomfortable but I wouldn't wish Freddy on anyone." Beth said defensively. Everyone was rather quiet after that and they ate their dessert mostly in silence then dispersed for bed and showers.

Freddy watched Sidney as she gathered her things to take a shower while also keeping a close eye on Anthony. He seemed to be planning some sort of revenge on Sidney and wished he could hear his thoughts eager to know what he could be up to. Nikki and Darrien were both in the shower furthest away from Anthony's room and Sidney sighed in defeat as she walked towards the other bathroom cursing the oh so happy couple in her mind now that she had to venture past Anthony's room wanting to avoid him at all costs.

Freddy felt completely helpless as he saw Anthony waiting with his door open as if he knew she would be coming and even though she was walking on the far wall away from his door he lunged across the hallway and grabbed her covering her mouth and dragged her into his room locking the door behind him leaving her bathroom bag on the hallway floor. He could feel his nails as they dug into her cheek. Despite her kicking and attempted flailing he was much larger than her and easily held her to the wall with one hand over her mouth as he leaned into her with one leg.

"I'll show you how _grown up_ I am." He whispered angrily in her ear and pressed into her harder and reached his free hand back and punched her square in the throat. The pain made Freddy fall to the floor. He tried to scream out but barely let out a rasp. He pulled himself up hearing Sidney's racing thoughts as she called out to him begging him to do something anything. Cursing himself he knew even if she fell asleep there was nothing he could do but heal her.

Anthony grabbed Sidney by her swollen throat and threw her to the bed and crawled on top of her. Freddy then realized that he wasn't going to abuse her he only wanted to silence her so he could rape her. She attempted to scream only letting out a small barely audible squeak. Freddy was livid all he could see was red and feel her pain and hear her thoughts calling out to him and suddenly the compulsion stopped and he could see through her eyes and it took a moment for him to realize that he _was_ Sidney.

Without effort he shoved Anthony off of her. _How did I…?_

_I'm here. _He thought in hope that she could hear him and Anthony stood staring back at her with confusion and rushed at her only to meet with her fist at his throat. He gasped and held his throat.

_Kill him! Fucking kill him!_ She begged and there was a sudden cracking noise. Both of his arms were in her hands and they were twisted in impossible positions and he was thrown onto the bed and she sat on her knees on top of his chest letting Freddy have the control as they both did their best to ignore the pain they were in. Freddy let his anger completely take over and began to beat his face to a bloody pulp when he realized that Anthony never took his Hypnocil for the night and began strangling him until he passed out.

_Go to sleep._ He demanded.

_Right now? But what just…_

_Just do it! _He rasped and she closed her eyes.

Opening her eyes they were still in Anthony's room only now Freddy was there and was holding Anthony with his feet dangling in the air by his throat.

"You chose the wrong girl to try and fuck with! She's _mine_! _No one_ can touch her but me!" Freddy screamed hoarsely through his bruised throat trying his best to ignore the pain and stuck his blades right through Anthony's eyes making his body go limp. Tossing his lifeless body back onto the bed the room shifted and Sidney was now sitting on the couch in Freddy's living room.

Freddy was instantly beside her and already had his hand at her throat healing her as quickly as he could. Her knuckles were broken in a few places along with the fingernail marks on her face. Once she was healed there was so many things she wanted to say and questions that needed to be answered but Freddy gave her a silencing look.

"You need to wake up get the hell out of that room and clean yourself up. We'll talk later." He promised.

"Okay…" Was all she could say and woke herself up. She glanced over to Anthony's bloodied face and cringed before quickly leaving his room quietly locking the door behind her and went and took a very long shower.

Freddy had no idea how he was able to do what he just did to save her from Anthony. It had to be the link. There was no other explanation. Sidney was in shock and he wasn't sure what to do. The whole time he was with her in the waking world the compulsion had gone completely away. He began to wonder how difficult it would be to do it again and what kind of limitations this new link had.

**~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~**

Reviews and critiques please please please PLEASE! Also kinda iffy on the chapter title but I wasn't going to take an hour to come up with a better one sorry!


	14. Slowly Falling Apart

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nightmare on Elm Street or Freddy Krueger and I unfortunately and sadly do not make any money from these writings.**

The LONG awaited chapter 14!

**~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~**

**Chapter Fourteen: Slowly Falling Apart **

Once Sidney had thrown her bloodied clothes away and was done washing the blood off of herself she just sat there in the shower letting the warm water runoff of her skin. She was still processing what had just happened. Somehow Freddy was able to take control of her and save her from Anthony. The link had to be responsible for him to be able to do something like that. Then the sudden thought of what if Freddy wasn't there? What would have happened to her if he didn't save her? She let out a quiet sob realizing that she would have been raped if not killed by Anthony.

Finally forcing herself out of the shower once she realized how pruney her fingers had become from the water the horrible realization hit her. What exactly would Freddy do with her now that he could control her like that when she was still awake? Quickly gathering up her things she peeked out the bathroom door with a towel wrapped tightly around her scanning the hallway for anyone and checked to make sure there was no evidence that she was ever in Anthony's room checking the rug for bloodstains in the hall luckily finding none.

Dashing to her room she locked the door behind her and brushed her hair before putting fresh pajamas on. She wasn't going to wait any longer to talk to him and turned the light out and laid in bed closing her eyes. It didn't take but a few seconds before she opened her eyes to Freddy hovering over her who instantly wrapped his fingers around her wrist and let out a relieved sigh.

"It's gotten even worse." He rasped ignoring the questions she was throwing at him with her mind knowing he could hear them. "Stop worrying. I'm not going to use you to kill anyone else unless I have to. I can't risk them finding out about us or else we'll both be dead."

"What are we going to do now? As far as I know there is no way to reverse this and you just…"

"Saved you…" He cut her off. She stared back at him wishing she could just scream at him despite the fact that he was right, but she couldn't stop remembering how helpless she felt when he let her be in control of her like that.

"I know… thank you..." She said in defeat.

"If it wasn't for the link being so strong he would have had us both Sid. I don't know what I would've done if he got away with it, or if you would've even survived. It's not the first time he's done it either…" Freddy explained gravely.

"How many…"

"Two… the second one didn't survive…" He said making her eyes go wide and take hold of his hand in both of hers and rest her forehead on them. Shaking his head to clear it from Anthony's memories he noticed how she was holding his hand and he had to stop himself from ripping it away from her knowing it'd only cause the compulsion to worsen at the loss of her touch. He hated what he was becoming. The link needed to be severed and he needed to get rid of Sidney as soon as he could before things got even worse.

"We need to figure out how this works." Sidney said interrupting his thoughts as she released his hand and he instantly wrapped his fingers around her wrist again.

"We will in the morning… you need to get some sleep so they don't notice." He suggested as his mind wandered to the last time she slept and unknowingly began to stare into her making her eyes go wide and she yanked her wrist away from him getting to her feet beside the bed. Freddy instantly appeared behind her and wrapped his arms around her pulling her back down onto the bed with him.

"Let me go!" She demanded.

"I told you it keeps getting worse. I can't stop myself anymore! You're lucky I haven't accidentally pulled you into a coma yet!" He rasped pinning her down beneath him.

"Is it really that bad?" She asked with concern doing her best to ignore the fact that he was now laying completely on top of her.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you had problems waking up. It almost hurts to not touch you when you're in my world." He admitted resting his forehead on hers.

"Does it ever go away?" She asked hopeful.

"It used to when I touched you. Then it went away when…" He trailed off staring lustfully at her lips and shook his head stopping himself as Sidney stared back at him almost frozen with fear of him trying something. "But now touching you barely dulls it. Those few minutes I was with you in the waking world… it completely stopped."

"Then let me wake up and we'll figure out how to do it again." She suggested wishing there was a way to stop it permanently as she realized that this link was starting to slowly tear him apart.

"No, not yet." He pleaded and she stared back at him in confusion to see him as his human self staring back at her and she turned away from him afraid of what he was implying. "The sooner we try it again the sooner the link will get even worse. Just wait."

"Ok…" She gulped staring into him hearing the desperation in his voice. They began breathing heavily and eyeing each other's lips. Freddy slowly leaned more into Sidney and his lips were barely off of hers and she closed the rest of the gap their lips locking and their arms and legs entwining around one another. The compulsion Freddy felt lessened and he couldn't help but deepen the kiss when suddenly he felt someone enter his world.

He instantly released Sidney becoming himself again and rolled off of her and onto his feet making the compulsion return causing him a dull pain at the sudden loss of contact with her.

"What's wrong?" Sidney asked in confusion shaking herself as she sat up in bed.

"Darrien… you need to wake up." He said gravely. Sidney attempted with no avail.

"I can't." She said in a panic knowing how horrible things could become for her if Darrien saw them together.

"Fuck then go anywhere else. He can't see us together!" He ordered and she took herself to her old room. Freddy had to fight himself not to follow her but it worked and knew that she couldn't wake up because the compulsion wouldn't let him let her wake up.

"No… no, no, no!" He heard Darrien yell just down the hall. Appearing on the other end of the hall he screamed and ran in the other direction only to run right smack into Freddy making him laugh. "Leave me alone! Haven't you taken enough from me already?!"

"I'm not going to hurt you… today… just thought you should know I did you and all your little friends a favor. You might want to go check on your new buddy Anthony." He smiled evilly before shoving him out of his world. Freddy instantly went to Sidney who was sitting on her bed. With a worried expression on her face. Reading her thoughts he sat next to her.

"I didn't hurt him." He admitted making her relax a bit. "But, we really need to do something soon about this link. I can barely stay away from you when you're here. There's no telling what'll happen if Kenda really can pull others in with her."

"We need to keep searching my memory for that book." She suggested.

"We will later. I have a feeling they'll be waking you up soon. Hinted about Anthony to Darrien so I'm sure he'll be checking on him any minute now." He explained.

"Then I'll go back to sleep as soon as I can. We need to at least find out the name of the book from my memories. Maybe I could find another copy." Sidney said with hope.

"Stay awake for awhile." He suggested even though he knew it would be unbearable.

"No, if I can sleep I'll sleep. We need to figure this out. It's tearing you apart. I hate to say this but…" Sidney was cut off when she was shook awake by Niki.

"Sidney wake up." Niki pleaded and she sat up in bed rubbing her face trying to shake the heavy feeling out of her head knowing it had to be Freddy attempting to keep her asleep. Shaking herself once more she felt his grip on her slowly release.

"What?" She whined turning to Niki.

"Anthony is dead. Freddy got him." She explained gravely.

"Oh…" She replied faking a horrified look and she threw the covers off of herself and followed Niki down the hall once she had her slippers on.

Freddy cursed himself wishing he wasn't the reason that Sidney was woken up so soon, but he couldn't just kill Darrien after killing Anthony the way he did. He was almost able to pull her back to sleep but Sidney was able to get out of his grasp. When she left his world it felt like a piece of him was missing. This link was tearing him apart and he knew it was worrying Sidney. Unfortunately he knew that soon he might actually unknowingly pull her into a coma if the compulsion got any worse. It drove him mad that this link didn't affect Sidney at all. He would go for anything even a way to lessen its grip on him just a little.

He couldn't help but sit and watch Sidney as she dragged herself down the hall and sat in the meeting room with everyone who was still in their pajamas. She was rather impatient as they all sat and speculated on why Anthony was killed off so soon. Thinking back to earlier he wished that they weren't interrupted by Darrien. He could have had her again. Despite the fact that he knew it would make the link and his compulsion towards her worse, he wanted to be with her again. The more he thought about it the more it drove him crazy realizing how much the link had skewed his perception of her. He was tempted to try and go to her again just so he could have some peace for awhile, but stopped himself unsure if there were any noticeable changes it would make on Sidney for the others to notice.

Sidney stared off into space just wishing they'd let her go back to sleep. She knew that he was watching her and could feel his eyes on her almost wishing he could still talk to her while she was awake. The more she tried to think back to the spell she used the more blurred her memory of it seemed to be but one thing always stuck out to her, she never did get to finish the whole ritual. She was certain that there were several parts to it and she missed at least one or two of them. If only she could remember the name of the book.

They speculated that Freddy had purposely let Anthony get away only to kill him in Westin Hills as a warning of some sort that he was planning something big. If they only knew what was really going on they'd have a field day with Sidney and slowly torture them both to death. The thought of them finding out and what possible measures they might take on her made her extremely uneasy. Finally Delvin dismissed everyone reminding them all to remember to take their Hypnocil on time. It was the middle of the night so everyone returned to their rooms and Niki of course ended up following Sidney.

"Hey are you ok you seemed really quiet in there?" She asked catching up with Sidney's fast pace.

"Yeah I just wish we really knew what was going on." She lied.

"I know but there is really no way to know." Niki explained. "I'm just glad he didn't hurt Darrien. I feel horrible for making him miss is Hypnocil. I wonder why he didn't."

"Just be glad he's still here. He's really lucky." She said a bit envious of them.

"Yeah I feel bad for him though. He's going to be in therapy for awhile… after seeing what he saw when he found Anthony." She said sadly.

"Just be there for him when he needs you I guess. I'm going to go back to sleep. See you in the morning." She said quickly disappearing into her room locking the door behind her.

Sitting on her bed she stared at the ceiling no longer feeling his eyes on her now that he couldn't watch her in her room since she covered and removed all the reflective surfaces. Turning out the light she had her eyes closed for less than a second and Freddy was instantly there in front of her as his human self and he pinned her to his bed and locked lips with her catching her off guard and she found herself surrendering to him. She wanted to stop him but her body wouldn't let her. He wouldn't even give her the chance to say anything against him.

Freddy wasn't going to let anything interrupt him this time and wasn't going to wait any longer to be in her again. He wanted to touch her, kiss her, never let go and be as close to her as he possibly could before letting himself be with her in the waking world again knowing it would only make his compulsion worse than it already was. At least when she was in his world he could touch her and he was going to take full advantage of that tonight.

Sidney tried to push away from him but she was pinned between him and the bed. When she put her hand on his hip to try and push him off of her, her hand met with his bare flesh sending a rush of heat through her as she realized her clothes were missing as well. The feel of his bare chest on hers sent shivers down her spine and she let herself drown in his kiss and became intoxicated by the smell of his cologne. Finally he released her from their kiss and she let out a small whimper making Freddy let out a satisfied laugh as he sat on his knees and pulled her closer taking hold of her hips and thrust into her slowly.

They both let out a satisfied moan and Freddy pulled Sidney up to him putting his legs beneath her and she was now sitting in his lap so they were face to face as she rode him. She stared into his blue eyes wrapping her legs around him and began slowly riding him the only sound heard was their deep breathing and their bodies entwining with one another. He enjoyed her slow pace as her hands rested on his shoulders to keep her balance he put his arms beneath hers pulling her so their chests were flush together and rested one hand on her shoulder from behind and used the other to push her into another kiss.

Completely entwined as they were was intoxicating for the both of them and even though it only dulled the compulsion Freddy could have stayed like that for hours. He was caught off guard when she suddenly began to thrust her hips into him faster and harder as she kissed him and he could feel how close she was to her release. Tightening his grip he held her still and she struggled in his grip and pulled away from the kiss and he attempted to stay lip locked with her sucking on her tongue as she pulled away sending shivers through both of them.

"Please." He begged finally speaking. "I want it to last." Sidney stared back at him and couldn't help but feel horrible remembering that this wasn't easy for him to keep control like this yet he wanted to prolong it because of what the link was doing to him and she obeyed as she saw the need in his eyes. He could hear everything she was thinking and feel everything she felt knowing she knew how weak this link was making him and hated the fact that she pitied him for it, yet he couldn't shove her off of him or just take what he wanted from her the compulsion the link caused wouldn't let him.

She obeyed his hands as they trailed from her shoulders stopping on her hips and slowly began to ride him again. He let out a satisfied moan into her ear and her hands went from his shoulders to the back of his neck pulling him into a kiss. Drowning in their kiss and the feel of her moving around him he did what he feared and completely lost control.

Sidney felt him change back to his normal self and felt his charred lips on hers making her eyes snap open only to look into his clouded bloodshot red eyes and was suddenly on her back beneath him as he held her down. Thrusting into her harder and harder he enjoyed the pain it caused them. She tried to stop him but he was so much stronger than her. Crying out she knew what she had to do to stop him and took a deep breath bracing herself before biting down as hard as she could on her own tongue.

Freddy groaned in pain and suddenly stopped as he realized what he was doing now that the pain had snapped him back in control. He healed Sidney before releasing her wrists and got to his feet. Turning away from her they were now both fully clothed and Sidney slid off the bed to her feet, but before her hand met with his shoulder he disappeared. She swallowed the metallic blood that remained in her mouth from biting her tongue and sat back on the bed staring blankly where Freddy had vanished. As much as she wanted to be mad at him she couldn't knowing the this link was seriously tearing him apart.

It was hard to get away from Sidney but he had to. Sinking his blades into a young boys skull and absorbing his soul did nothing to dull his compulsion and kicked the fallen boys bedroom door open and walked into his basement sitting on his work bench. Watching the blood drip from his blades he thought back to when he lost control and stabbed his blades into the wooden table and left them there removing his glove. As always he could hear Sidney's thoughts. He did his best to ignore them but he couldn't help himself.

She wasn't even angry with him for what he did and he hated that she pitied him. There had to be something _anything_ they could do to weaken what had been done to him. He wanted her to wake up so he could be with her in the waking world again knowing it would stop the compulsion but fought the urge to force her awake to do so and went to her.

Sidney didn't even flinch when he appeared beside her on the bed and wrapped his fingers around her wrist. Physical contact dulled the compulsion a bit but barely.

"We need to find that memory. Even if we just get the name of the book we could see if there is another one and find a way to reverse this if not weaken it." Sidney broke the silence.

"I know... I'm sor..."

"No don't say it. You'd _never_ even think about saying it if it wasn't for this damn spell so don't. It's not you." Sidney cut him off before he could say sorry. He stared back at her in disbelief but unfortunately she was right. Even she knew how unlike himself he was becoming and it worried him that he might not ever get to return to his normal self possibly even if it were reversed. The link was even making it more difficult for them to just simply figure out a way to reverse it because he was so busy trying to kill the need to be with her by further distracting himself with her.

"Then lets get started." He said sitting with his back against the headboard and Sidney obeyed sitting in his lap. Putting his hands on her either side of her head they began. The rest of the night they searched her memories with no luck. It seemed like her mind was tiptoeing around it showing everything just before and after she performed the ritual.

Freddy sighed in defeat knowing she needed to wake up and that he would end up with her in the waking world. At least he prolonged it for a night. He just hoped that the compulsion wouldn't get worse once he started to be with her in the waking world.

"I'm sorry we didn't find anything we'll have to try again tomorrow night." She apologized.

"Are you sure you want me with you? Things are going to get worse I know it." He warned even though he knew it would stop the compulsion completely if he was with her.

"Yes you need a break from it or else who knows what'll happen." She said firmly remembering back to when he lost control earlier in the night making Freddy look away from her as he did his best to allow her to wake up.

Sidney opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling for a few moments before forcing herself out of bed as she looked at the clock to see that it was nine in the morning. Before she could get to her feet she felt Freddy join her. The unquenchable compulsion to be near her vanished completely the second he was with her in the waking world.

_It's gone... I don't feel it anymore._ He said in her mind.

_Good. Now to figure out if it's physically noticeable._ She suggested and as she looked around the room Freddy noticed all the reflective surfaces had been covered or removed reminding him that she had done so, so he couldn't watch her in there. He attempted to walk to the dresser mirror to remove the sheet covering it with no avail realizing he could only control her if she let him. She didn't even notice the attempt but walked over to it and removed the sheet and she barely flinched as she saw Freddy staring back at her in the reflection.

_Great you can see me. Now what?_ He asked annoyed.

_Just because I can see you doesn't mean everyone else can. Remember I can see ghosts and other things on the astral plane. Hell in one of the old hospitals I was in I even saw a demon tormenting a boy. They might not be able to see you. It's not like I see you when I look down at myself._ She explained.

_And how in the fuck are we going to test that? If they see me then all hell will break loose._ Freddy growled.

_Then first things first can you leave me and go back to the dream world without me going back to sleep first?_ She asked glaring at him in the mirror. There was no response and Freddy fought himself not wanting to leave her and go back to feeling the compulsion. He let himself let her go and slip away and found himself in the dream world as the link took over again.

Sidney stared at her reflection as Freddy's image faded away and back into her. A few seconds later he faded back.

_That wasn't easy._ He confessed.

_I know. But I'm going to go out there now and see if anyone notices anything. If they do you need to go back to your world. Can you do that?_ She asked.

_I hope so._ He replied practically holding his breath as she slipped her slippers on and slowly opened the door before making her way to the kitchen.

**~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~**

Again for the millionth time soo sorry it took so long. I was kinda in a funk for awhile and working more and whatnot. So I'm slowly working on this one and hopefully soon others that I have horribly been neglecting. Reviews and critiques please please please PLEASE!


	15. Terrifyingly Good Information

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nightmare on Elm Street or Freddy Krueger and I unfortunately and sadly do not make any money from these writings.**

**~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~**

**Chapter Fifthteen: Terrifyingly Good Information**

Freddy concentrated as hard as he could to stay calm so he could get back to his world if things went wrong. Sidney held her breath as she walked into the kitchen. Everyone sat at the table together as Niki and Kenda made pancakes and sausage. They all turned to her and smiled weakly.

"Morning Sid." Brent said pulling a chair out for her and she took it finally taking in a breath. Looking around the table she noticed Darrien had darn circles under his eyes making her remember that he was the one that found Anthony.

_At least they don't notice I'm here. If they knew..._ Freddy warned in her mind.

_I know. Just be glad you can get a break from the link this way._ She grumbled not wanting to think about it.

"So Kenda told me you two sort of figured out what kind of spell you used when you accidentally released Gregory. Too bad you couldn't find the actual ritual." Darrien said breaking the odd silence and stares of pity he was getting from everyone else.

"Yeah. It was some sort of binding spell. Too bad we could use something like that against that Freddy fucker." Kenda added and Sidney could feel Freddy cringe.

_Fuck if we ever find that fucking book through your memories and get a hold of it we're burning it after we reverse this._ He insisted.

_You think I haven't thought of that already? Relax, they have no idea you're here or that we're involved in any way._ She attempted to reassure him.

"You must be really strong to be able to pull something like that off. I wonder if there is any similar rituals we could find and try on him." Darrien said with hope.

"I hope so. After what happened last night we really need to do something and soon. I still wonder what Anthony did to piss him off that bad." Niki pondered.

"Me and Brent still think it was Freddy just trying to scare us even more." Kenda added.

"Do you all have to talk about this while we're trying to eat breakfast?" Beth begged making Sidney glad she wasn't the only one.

"Why not? It's obvious that he's up to something lately and the sooner we act the better." Darrien explained eating a piece of sausage.

_How in the fuck do you just sit here and listen to this shit from them everyday? _Freddy groaned.

"I'm sorry but I'm with Beth, this is getting ridiculous. I want out of here as much as the rest of you but living and breathing coming up with ways to hurt or get rid of him isn't a way to live." Sidney attempted to reason with them. _Usually leaving the room or tuning them out works just fine for me. _

"How can we live our lives with him constantly breathing down our necks? Something needs to be done. He took Gregory from you don't you want to fight back?" Niki said striking a nerve.

_Oh I'll do more to their necks than that once I get my hands on them._ Freddy growled.

"No I don't. Because getting rid of Freddy won't get him back and so what it'll get me out of here. It's not like I have a family that's waiting for me outside of here. I have _nothing_ to look forward to once I'm out of here." She growled at Niki a tear leaving her eye as she stormed out of the kitchen and locked herself in her room. Throwing herself onto her bed she screamed as loud and as hard as she could into her pillow.

"Fuck we need to find that book and fast before they start looking for it. We're both dead if they find it." Sidney cried.

_Relax. They don't have a fucking clue. Even if they did get the book they wouldn't be able to do the ritual. They'd find a way to get you to do it for them._ He attempted reassure her.

_I hope you're right. They're starting to think way too much into how to kill you._ She warned.

_Don't worry about it._ He growled becoming annoyed with her. If they hadn't killed him after all their tries in the past then what made their attempts now any different. There was a light knock on her door.

"Come in." Sidney replied and Beth entered.

"Hey. I'm sorry you have to deal with them being like this. I can't stand it either. I don't really have family to go home to either. I have an aunt in Arizona but I've never met her or even talked to her. Freddy... he..." She said sadly.

_I killed most of her family._ Freddy admitted making Sidney's eyes go wide.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." She offered seeing the sad look in Beth's eyes. _You're a fucking monster._ She spat at him in her mind.

_I know._ He said proudly.

"No it's ok. I think most of them forget that I don't have anyone waiting for me outside of here either. I can't blame them for wanting to try but it's really no use. I mean they've tried everything to stop him. He seems pretty untouchable. I don't even think they realize that the spell you used wouldn't work on him since he's technically a demon not a ghost or a normal person like it's made for." She explained making Sidney and Freddy both wonder just how much she really knew about the whole thing.

"You seem to know a lot about it. Even more than Kenda and me." Sidney said pondering.

_Has she been holding out on the rest of them? She has to know _something. He accused.

"I've been looking into it since you first mentioned it. I thought it would be nice if I could have a ghost friend stuck with me too since I'm sort of a loner around here. I know they just play with me because they feel sorry for me. I'm the baby and they'll never see me for anything other than that." She explained suddenly seeming a lot smarter than the little doe eyed child that she wanted everyone to think she was.

"Beth... I..."

"It's ok Sid. I know you aren't like them. And honestly I think that they have forgotten that I've been dealing with Freddy twice as long as any of them. You want to know a real secret about all of this?" She asked and making Sidney nod quickly in response. "No one but me knows the real reason why he hates this place and why he keeps killing. Back when they first came up with Hypnocil they had his _Daughter_ here and were using her as a sort of lab rat." Beth began and stared back at Sidney waiting for a response.

"He had a daughter?" Sidney asked pretending to be surprised.

"Yeah it was really horrible. They ran so many tests on her and pumped her so full of Hypnocil that they turned her into a vegetable. She was completely unresponsive. She might as well of been in a coma." She continued and Sidney could feel Freddy's anger. "But eventually they stopped giving her Hypnocil and I think Freddy couldn't stand to see her like that and basically put her out of her misery."

"That's horrible. Why doesn't anyone here know about that?" Sidney asked as Freddy grew cold and dead silent almost scaring Sidney.

"The old doctors didn't want anyone to know ashamed of what they had done to her and the future generations of the children of Springwood. So they deleted all the evidence of her. Since then Freddy has killed all of them off in one way or another." Beth explained sitting on the bed with Sidney.

"Have you thought about telling the others here?" Sidney asked a bit confused as to why she'd keep this from everyone else.

"I've been thinking about it lately in the hope that if they know they'll stop trying to come up with ways to stop him. I just wish they'd listen. There is no way to stop him. We've tried every form of ritual, witchcraft, magic, potions everything. Nothing came close." She sighed.

_They even attempted to let another demon loose in my world to kill me. I killed it within a minute after it was summoned. The look on their faces was priceless when they found out it was dead._ Freddy laughed.

"Maybe you should tell them. If they keep on the way they are and if Kenda can really pull people into her dreams then they will all end up like Anthony did." Sidney warned making Beth cringe when she mentioned Anthony.

"I'll tell them soon. I promise. But enough talk of that... you want to go watch a movie or play some video games?" She suggested making Sidney smile.

The rest of the day went by nicely. Her and Beth hung out the entire day and everyone finally got the hint not to mention Freddy around them. Freddy was enjoying not feeling the link but was getting rather annoyed playing the day out with Sidney unable to do anything but sit back and watch.

_You should stay up longer. I'll go back to my world alone for awhile kill a few to keep their suspicion from getting any worse._ Freddy suggested dreading going back to his world without her knowing that the link might be even worse since he spent almost the entire day with her.

_Are you sure? You had problems staying in there without me earlier._ She suggested remembering when he was bored from her watching a movie he had attempted to go back to his world but only stayed gone for a few moments before returning to her.

_I'll be fine._ He rasped getting sick of her taking pity on him and forced himself into his world. It felt like someone had shoved several needles into his brain once he left her and stood holding his head in the middle of his living room. Sitting in his chair he waited and the pain finally subsided after a few moments but the compulsion was even worse now. There was also a slight pain in his chest and it didn't seem to be fading. Ignoring this new pain he took himself to a little girls dream.

Sidney sat on her bed waiting for a few moments expecting him to come back but to her surprise he didn't. As much as she hated him for what he was she couldn't help but feel sorry for him and knew that if they did ever reverse this that he may very well kill her. She shook herself trying not to think about it as she began to wonder just how much Beth could possibly know that she hadn't told her yet. Slipping her slippers on she was going to go and talk to Beth when there was a light knock on her door.

"Come in..." She said wondering who it could be.

"Hey." Kenda said entering the room holding something behind her back. "I'm really sorry about all the talk of Freddy lately but there is hope you know. I wanted you to see that and so I made these for us to try out." She explained holding two very intricate looking dream catchers out to her.

"A dream catcher... really?" Sidney rolled her eyes and rested her face in the palm of her hand shaking her head.

"Sid these aren't normal dream catchers. I made these special myself. It wasn't easy with my hand the way it is but I wanted you to see that we can protect ourselves against him." Kenda said holding one out to her. "All I need is a single strand of your hair to weave into it and it'll work for you too. I can pull you in with me and show you how it works. So long as we have them in our room when we sleep he can't touch us in the dream world."

"And what if it doesn't work?" She asked taking the dream catcher from her getting a better look at it.

"Then I'll just wake us up. I was planning on testing it alone but I want you to see that we're _not_ crazy and that we _can_ protect ourselves from him. Please if anything goes wrong I'll wake us up. I promise." She pleaded as Sidney screamed at Freddy with her mind in the hopes that he heard her knowing that the sooner she proved Kenda's theory wrong the sooner they'd all stop trying to go after him.

"Okay. I'll do it but you better be able to wake us up. I haven't taken my Hynocil yet today so lets do it now." She agreed pulling a strand of her hair out and handed it to her along with the dream catcher and Kenda smiled at her and weaved her hair into it and pulled two thumb tacks out of her pocket and hung both the dream catchers on the wall above her bed.

"Okay so it should create a sort of invisible barrier between us and him or something lilke that. I haven't taken my Hypnocil yet today either. I started taking the pills again once I started making these so I could test. I really hope this works." She said excitedly. "My grandma will be so proud if it works. She's the one who told me how to make it the night after I first saw him."

"I hope it works too for both our sakes, she said still doubting her ability to pull her into the dream with her. "You're sure you know how to pull me in right?"

"Of course I do. Just relax." She attempted to reassure her patting the pillow beside her as she laid down. Sidney laid beside her as she continued to warn Freddy hoping that he heard her as she waited for Kenda to fall asleep before she closed her eyes.

Opening her eyes in the dream world she was standing outside of Freddy's house and Kenda was standing a few feet in front of her.

"See I told you I can pull people into my dreams with me." She smiled.

Freddy just finished torturing a teenage boy so he'd run off and go tell his friends about him. He heard all of Sidney's screaming at him with her mind and really hoped that whatever Kenda was attempting wasn't going to work. Then he suddenly felt Kenda in his world quickly followed by Sidney and he couldn't help himself and went to her but was luckily able to keep himself from appearing right next to her like he usually did and stood out in the middle of his front yard. He stood staring at them on his porch and Sidney spotted him first.

_I'm sorry I couldn't say no. We needed to know what she is capable of. She pulled me in._ She thought knowing he could hear her and the pain in his chest dulled slightly from being near her again. It was so hard to fight himself and not go straight to her but he turned and quickly headed towards Kenda.

"Kenda!" Sidney screamed and she noticed Freddy advancing on her. She turned to run and smacked right into him as he appeared in front of her. He knew Sidney didn't want him to kill her but she could pull others into her dreams and that was a huge threat to him so long as he was linked to her. Grabbing Kenda by the throat she gasped in surprise. "No!"

Suddenly Freddy released her as Sidney appeared behind him and stabbed herself in the arm then stabbed the knife into his shoulder to make it look like she had injured him.

"Wake up!" She screamed at her and she vanished from the dream world. Freddy turned and grabbed her hard by the shoulders slamming her into the wall as he healed her.

"What the fuck were you thinking! She will ruin everything if she decides to pull anyone else in with her and they see us together. Do you have any fucking idea how hard it is to simply not touch you or appear right beside you every second you're in here?!" He rasped unknowingly leaning into her.

"I'm not letting you kill her!" She screamed and attempted to wake up as she could hear Kenda's frantic voice above her in the waking world. "You have to let me wake up! Before she notices my arm dammit!" He stared into her as he realized that she was right and released her taking a step back as he concentrated long enough to let her wake up.

"Oh my god Sidney. I was freaking out. I thought he was going to kill you. Why couldn't you wake up?" She asked as Sidney quickly glanced at her arm seeing the blood from where she had stabbed herself had trickled onto the comforter and she wiped the remaining blood on her arm onto it and quickly sat up in bed on top of the stain hoping and praying that Kenda didn't notice.

"He wouldn't let me wake up. He's done it to me before." She explained and Kenda grabbed her arm making her tense up.

"Are you okay? I thought I saw you bleeding." She said inspecting her arm.

"No I'm fine. But let's not do that again." Sidney suggested.

"I'm sorry..." she apologized staring oddly up at the dream catchers before taking them down. "I must've missed something... I'm sure I can make them work... I just need... I don't know. I'm sorry Sid. Maybe it's best we don't mention this to anyone. I don't want to get everyone's hopes up. Maybe we'll try again another time after I fix them?" She suggested seeming rather distant and upset.

"That's a big maybe. I'm just glad neither of us got hurt." She said smiling weakly at her.

"Yeah... me too. I think I'm going to just take my Hypnocil and go to bed." She said sadly as she headed for the door. "But thanks for trying with me... goodnight Sid."

Once the door closed behind her Sidney let out a relieved sigh glad that Kenda didn't question her any more than she did on her arm and stood from her bed glaring at the new bloodstain on her comforter and stripped out of her pajamas and put fresh ones on before throwing her Comforter in the wash and replacing it with a clean one.

_I think she knows something..._ Freddy rasped joining her as she sat on her bed.

_What makes you think that?_ She asked unsurprised that he was with her again so soon.

_She's attempting to make those dream catchers again._ He warned.

_She didn't see anything. She's just upset that it didn't work. That's all._ She attempted to reassure him hoping she was right.

_You should've just let me kill her. What if she tries again with someone else and it works? They'll find out about us for sure and we'll both be dead._ He said making Sidney lean back on the head board and stare at the ceiling.

_What's wrong with you? Has the link gotten worse?_ She demanded knowing very well that it had and was worried about how bad it was becoming.

_Of course it has! Now it actually _hurts_ to be away from you even if you're in my world with me it hurts to not touch you._ He admitted making Sidney worry.

_Then we'll search my memories more. There _has_ to be a way to fix this._ She insisted and laid down in bed closing her eyes before he could protest and she opened her eyes to find herself sitting in his bed with him.

Freddy instantly pinned her down to the bed crawling on top of her as his human self and just laid there with her beneath him enjoying the contact between them. Sidney laid completely still afraid to move and they both began taking in long deep deliberate breaths as he calmed himself. After a few moments he released her and never breaking contact with her he pulled her into his lap and she leaned back into him and he held her there for a moment.

"Are you ok?" She asked as she stared down at his hands as he became himself again.

"I'm fine." He lied. It was incredibly difficult to stop himself from attacking her wanting to be inside of her again. He knew it was the links fault and he needed to focus so they could attempt to find a way to weaken or sever the link. Before she could question him further he began searching her memories. After an hour they found the memory of when Sidney first bought the book.

_**It was a month after Nick's Funeral and Sidney has been dropped off near a large strip mall with two of her friends by her grandma with some money for her to go shopping since school would be starting soon. She wasn't really interested in much still dwelling on the loss of her brother and her friends did little to cheer her up. They ended up in a clothing store and when her friends went to try some clothes on she wondered out of the store and found an old book and antique shop. **_

_**She wandered the aisles and found herself looking at a bunch of old books. There were huge ancient books of ghost stories and her eyes set on a battered old book that was shoved randomly between them. **_

_**'Vodun Rituals of the Dahomey Collected Texts' was it's title and pulling it off the shelf she opened the book...**_

Before they could see anything in the book it jumped to another memory and Freddy released her.

"Finally." He sighed in relief.

"We can only hope that there is another copy of it out there somewhere. I just hope my parent's didn't burn the original." Sidney said remembering when her dad threatened to do so after he interrupted the ritual. Leaning back into him she rested her head on his chest just under his chin and they sat there in silence for a few moments as Freddy listened to her thoughts.

"You ever wonder why your father was the one to answer the phone both times that you tried to call?" Freddy asked making her turn to face him.

"No... should I?" She wondered confused as to why he'd even care.

"I just think that you'd get better results if you could talk to your mother." He suggested holding her back to his chest.

"Since when do you care?" She asked a bit surprised.

"Wouldn't it be easier to fix this mess if you weren't stuck in Westin Hills wondering when everyone here is going to notice and try to kill us?" He explained.

"Yes... but they won't let me out of here. Besides my parent's branded me as suicidal and dead. Which I am neither." She frowned.

"You were." He reminded her thinking back to when she almost killed herself.

"But they decided I was dead after they gave up on me after only being committed for three years. Who wants to go back to parent's like that? Not me." She fumed becoming angry just thinking about it.

"I'm sure your father is just...ah!" Freddy was cut short by the sudden splitting pain in his skull. "What the fuck did you do?!"

"I didn't do anything! What happened?" She asked turning to him and he suddenly vanished. Getting to her feet beside the bed she looked around waiting for him to reappear. After a few minutes went by she sat on the bed. She felt sudden tug on her and she was sitting on the couch in Freddy's living room. Looking up she saw Kenda standing a few feet in front of her.

"What are you doing Kenda? This is dangerous!" She yelled knowing Freddy would be extremely pissed to find that Kenda was attempting this again.

"Oh drop it Sidney. I know you and that _Demon_ are working together. I saw that cut on your arm heal when I woke up before you." Kenda confessed now holding a large primal knife in her hand.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" She asked becoming anxious wondering where the hell Freddy was and screamed for him with her mind. Jumping up from the couch she took a few steps back from her.

"Oh save it! We all know nothing can hurt him yet somehow a cut appears on your arm and he lets me go. Whatever you had with your ghost friend transferred to him didn't it? Didn't it?!" She demanded holding her knife threateningly towards her.

"You stupid bitch! I don't know what you did to me but I'm going to enjoy killing you!" Freddy rasped behind Sidney and she turned to look at him to see he was hiding his pained expression as best he could and he charged at Kenda his blades ready and she held out her knife looking a bit afraid. He lunged at her only to go right through her.

"Ha! It worked. You won't be hurting me or anymore of my friends Demon." Kenda laughed triumphantly. Freddy turned and him and Sidney looked to each other with fear in their eyes. "Well since you can't hurt me let's see if we can still hurt each other."

Kenda turned to Sidney making her take a step back and she reached back and punched Sidney hard in the jaw making her and Freddy both cry out. She laughed and shoved Sidney to the ground.

"You don't want to do this!" Sidney yelled at her as she attempted to get back on her feet only to get kicked in the ribs and fell back down.

"But I do. I'll be the one who killed the dream demon and saved everyone." She smiled holding her knife at her side.

"You bitch I'm going to kill you!" Freddy threatened holding his ribs and fell to the ground next to Sidney and attempted to grab onto her so he could heal her only to go right through her. "No!"

"Yes, now you'll both die. I made sure you wouldn't be able to get to her either so you couldn't heal her again." Kenda explained with an evil smile and kicked Sidney in the stomach making them both cry out and Kenda raised her knife ready to strike. __

**~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~**

Reviews and critiques please. I would kill for more than a one liner review! PLEASE!


	16. Unlikely Theories & Solutions

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own A Nightmare on Elm Street or Freddy Krueger they belong to New Line Cinema and Wes Craven & I unfortunately & sadly do not make any money from these writings.**

**~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~**

**Chapter Sixteen: Unlikely Theories & Solutions**

Freddy watched helplessly as Kenda's knife stabbed through Sidney's chest and out her back. They both screamed out in pain. He turned to her and she looked to him with scared eyes. They both cried out again as she pulled the knife out.

"Sid _you_ have to kill her." He pleaded. She looked down at herself as she bled out and to Freddy then to Kenda who stood above her with a look of triumph.

"She doesn't have the strength to do that." Kenda laughed at them. Sidney unfortunately knew that he was right. If she didn't stop her they'd both die and it made her remember what he had told her after she attempted to kill herself _'You haven't even lived your life yet and you're ready to end it?'_

Kenda readied her knife again about to stab Sidney in the stomach when she vanished and appeared behind her wielding Freddy's glove stabbing her in the back with it making her screech in pain. Pulling the blades out of her back she stabbed them into her again and let her fall to the floor.

"Wake up and destroy that fucking dream catcher." Freddy demanded holding his side. She was surprised when she sat up in bed in pain and searched her room in the dark finding the dream catcher sitting on her nightstand and ripped the weaved design out of its center crushing it in her hand. Looking around she noticed that Kenda wasn't in her room with her. Without a second thought she let herself fall back onto her bed and returned to his world as soon as she closed her eyes. Freddy's arms wrapped around her from behind pulling her down onto the bed with him and into his lap as he healed her.

"I told you she would become a problem." She said leaning into him.

"Shut up." He groaned. "We need to get you and your room cleaned up and get rid of any evidence of that bitches dream catchers or anything related to it. We're fucked if they ever find out that it worked."

"I know. I'm still surprised it worked... Kenda was my friend and she turned on me the instant she realized we were linked..." Sidney said in disbelief as she finished healing.

"And you didn't believe me that they would turn on you. Face it I'm the only one you can trust now." He said turning her around to face him.

"Who'd have thought it would come to this. The only person I can trust is you even though we both know that if it wasn't for the link we'd be trying to kill each other." She shook her head and he pulled her closer tightening his grip on her as he rested his forehead on hers. Sidney froze as he stared into her fighting himself to keep from wanting to attack her and be inside her once again. The link was making it extremely difficult to control himself around her.

"Wake up." He warned her making her eyes go wide as she understood what he meant. Doing his best to will her awake they both woke together in the waking world.

_Thank you... I couldn't..._

_It's ok. Let's just clean up this mess_. She thought cutting him off knowing very well what he was going to say. They were both silent as she stripped her bed and put fresh sheets on. After throwing her bloodied sheets into the washer they checked to make sure no one was around and as quietly as possible snuck into Kenda's room. Sidney had to put her hand over her mouth and nose to try and block out the metallic scent of her blood and did her best not to look at her as she took the dreamcatcher down and snuck back out.

_You did good you know, if you didn't kill her she would have ended both of us_. Freddy attempted to reassure her hearing her guilty thoughts.

_I don't want to even think about it ok._ She begged. Freddy stayed silent and when she was sure he had left her she quickly took a shower. Sidney sat in bed staring at the two dream catchers sitting on her nightstand when she felt Freddy join her. _You need to sound the alarm on Kenda. They need to believe that her idea didn't work. Burn the strings out of the center of the dream catchers and tell them it was me._

_Won't they notice that I was left unharmed?_ She asked trying to figure out a way to pull this off without them suspecting anything.

_Dammit what do you expect me to do? I've never had to worry about any of this stupid shit before!_ He rasped getting frustrated as an idea began to form in her head.

_That'll work._ He agreed and she quickly made her way to the kitchen to find a lighter making sure no one saw her and burned out the middle of the dream catchers and made her way back into Kenda's room with them. Hanging them on the wall above the bed she made sure the door was cracked open and she laid next to Kenda closing her eyes. Opening them Freddy was instantly there his hands on her shoulders.

"You're going to be in pain from the Hypnocil for a while if they stick me with it." She warned.

"I know, but we need to crush their hopes of hurting me and stop their constant research into these spells or they just might find something like she did." He explained resting his chin on her shoulder his cheek brushing against hers and he pulled her into him so her back was flush against chest. She did her best to keep her breathing calm knowing he couldn't help himself.

"You're right. I was surprised her dream catchers even worked. Let's do this." She agreed turning to face him his hands never left her.

"Now the only way they'll hear you screaming in the waking world is if you're trying to wake yourself up at the same time." He explained eyeing her lips doing his best to ignore the links compulsion and his desire to be in her again. She nodded and he rushed at her slamming her into the wall hard enough that he could feel it knocking the breath out of her. He leaned into her and she could feel the gravity around her shift and she was laying on her back on the wall and he rolled off of her never losing contact his hands trailed up her arms and he stood over her.

Kneeling down by her head he had to stop himself from kissing her as he held both her hands in his and whispered into her ear. "Scream for me." Freddy was suddenly on his feet and began dragging her up the wall as she sucked in a deep breath concentrating as hard as she could on waking up as she began to scream hysterically. She was on the ceiling by the time she was jolted awake and Delvin pulled the syringe out of her chest as she realized she was in Brent's arms causing her screams to cease.

"Let me go!" She screamed at him and he set her on her feet but kept an arm around her to hold her up. Taking in sharp breaths from the adrenaline now rushing through her system she looked around pretending to calm down.

"Whoa it's ok you're safe now." Delvin reassured her.

"It's not safe it _never_ will be. Kenda!" Sidney cried looking to her bloodied body.

"Come on let's get you out of here." Brent said leading her out by her shoulders and Delvin followed. She did her best to try and ignore his hands on her and was led into Delvin's office and sat down in a chair.

"I know this is hard for you Sidney, but I need you to tell me what happened." Delvin asked sadly. She stared between him and Brent with a horrified look on her face trying her best to look upset.

"Okay..." She trembled as she began. Once she was done with her story she had them convinced that Kenda was desperate to get her to see that she could fight back and used the dream catchers she had made. Letting them think they had worked for a few moments until Freddy caught on and somehow burned the centers of them out from the dream world. They now thought that Sidney only made it without a scratch because Freddy was so fixated on getting rid of Kenda since she could pull others into her dreams.

"I'm sorry I should have told her no but I was so curious if she could really pull me into her dreams with her and I really wanted her dream catchers to work. I guess we were both wrong." She lied as a fake tear streamed down her face. Brent and Delvin attempted to console her as she began to wonder how Freddy was doing since they had given her a small dose of Hypnocil with the adrenaline and was surprised he hadn't joined her yet.

"Well I have a few phone calls to make and would like to get her room cleaned up before anyone else wakes up. I'm just glad no one else was woken up, they don't need to deal with this _two_ nights in a row." Delvin said looking sadly at the phone sitting on his desk. "Will you be ok?"

"I think so..." She said looking to the floor just wishing they'd let her go back to her room already and headed out of Delvin's office. Brent followed her silently down the hall and watched her enter her room and she listened at the door until she heard him walk off.

_Finally_. Freddy rasped as he joined her_. Just that small amount of Hypnocil feels almost as painful being burned alive_. He confessed.

_Sorry_. Sidney apologized.

_I'll be fine. It was only a small dose it'll wear off in an hour. I can barely feel it when I'm with you. You did good. They believe you._

_I just hope that everyone else stops trying to find ways to come after you. That was way too close. She turned on me in an instant. There is no telling what the others would do if they found out about us_. She cringed as the image of Kenda stabbing her in the chest flashed through her mind.

_Don't think about it. Relax for now. Watch a movie or something until this damn Hypnocil wears off._ He suggested and she pulled out her laptop and decided to play a game. Freddy was silent until the Hypnocil completely wore off an hour and a half later.

_You can sleep now_. Was all he said hoping she would wanting to touch her again and if he did it right he could be inside of her again. To his surprise she instantly shut off her computer and switched off the light.

Freddy had her pinned to his bed beneath him the second she opened her eyes. His blue eyes stared into her making her take in a breath causing her to breathe in the scent of his always overwhelming cologne.

It took her a moment to make the words in her mouth. "Let me up." She demanded trying to twist her wrists from his grip.

"Why?" He asked deviously leaning into her more making her tense up as she realized she had no answer other that she was afraid he wanted her again. Reading her thoughts he slowly brought his lips to hers.

_Don't_. She pleaded knowing she'd surrender and he kissed her gently on the lips and then kissed her ear making her take in a deep breath as he began trailing kisses down her neck. Her clothes vanished as he made his way down her chest and she sucked in a quick breath as he made it down to her clit making her arch her back as he licked it up and down. She clutched at the comforter beneath her and let out a moan as he continued. Then suddenly he stopped.

Staring down at him he smiled at her deviously and she stared back at him waiting for him to continue but he didn't causing her to let out a small whimper as she stared back at him longingly. She finally gave in and pulled him up to her lips and into a kiss wrapping her legs around him making his clothes disappear. It was what he wanted. He wanted her to want him and it worked to his surprise and was having a hard time holding back when she began to kiss him harder and sucked on his tongue.

Pulling away from the kiss he put his hand over her mouth. "If you don't slow down I'll end up hurting you again." He warned as she stared back at him breathing heavily. She nodded as he slowly entered her making them both let out moans.

Freddy moved slowly in and out of her his lips barely resting on hers. It was so hard to not lose control and just pound into her relentlessly, but he started to really enjoy his slow pace even if it only dulled the compulsion. Never in his life was he with someone like this, so intimate and close. Sidney stared into him surprised at his control and couldn't help but wrap her legs and arms around him pulling him closer making their lips meet and their tongues dance together. _Faster_. She begged and he obeyed doing all he could to stay in control and still enjoy it at the same time. They were both close to their release but Freddy didn't want it to end.

He quickly wrapped an arm around her holding her close. Ceasing his movement she followed his lead and he rolled with her putting her on top. Sidney now sat on top of him and his hands trailed down her back and to her hips. She followed his instruction and began to ride him slowly making him moan beneath her. Wanting more of her he pulled her down to him kissing her gently as he enjoyed having her chest to his and gently massaged her breasts holding her up with them. She continued to slowly ride him for as long as her body would allow keeping them both on the brink of release knowing it was what he wanted. It was so intoxicating every thrust she made, and she began placing kisses on his chest trailing up to his lips. After a while she couldn't hold back any longer and pulled him up to her so they were entwined sitting eye to eye. They finally surrendered kissing hard and they both thrust into each other giving them both release causing them to cry out and clutch desperately onto one another.

Freddy rested his head on her shoulder returning to normal and Sidney didn't even flinch at the feel of his burnt flesh on hers as they sat there catching their breath. He was surprised that she was able to last so long and knew she did it on purpose for him. "Thank you for that." He said quietly causing her to sit up and put her hand over his mouth.

"Don't say stuff like that. It's not you." She said making him roll his eyes.

"You really think I care how unlike me I've become? I just want to keep this thing under control as long as I can. I'm surprised I haven't accidentally pulled you into a coma yet." He warned getting annoyed with her pitying thoughts in the back of her mind and lifted her off of him making their clothes appear. She sat beside him letting him put his hand on her neck. There was a slight pain in chest now that they were no longer entwined, he did his best to hide it but she saw the look in his eyes.

"It's getting worse isn't it?" She asked afraid of the answer.

"You have no idea." He admitted.

"There has to be something we can do to at least weaken this damn thing. If you do pull me into a coma they'll pump me full of Hypnocil the whole time." She worried making him cringe at the thought.

"We'll figure something out but you need to wake up." He pleaded trying to ignore the pain in his chest. She didn't even think about it twice knowing the link must be hurting him more than he was telling and she sat up in bed looking at the clock. It was only seven in the morning and she just laid there staring at the ceiling. She knew he was with her but he was silent. Suddenly she remembered that he had said something about her parents before Kenda attacked them.

_What were you saying before about my parents?_

_It's nothing just a theory._ One he hoped he was wrong about for her sake.

_Just tell me. _

_Fine…_ He sighed. _If we could get ahold of your mother I'm sure we could get out of here. But I think your father is the one that made up your suicide. Didn't you notice that he was the one to answer the phone and the one to message you back?_

_What're you saying? That he made it up so my mom would move on?_

_Yes. No offense but from what I've seen of your parents in your memories he seems like the type to do something like that. _He explained a bit afraid of her response remembering her father was the reason she did attempted actual suicide.

_There's no way he'd do something like that_… She tried to convince herself wishing she could punch Freddy in the face for even thinking it.

_It's just a theory. But you really should try to get ahold of your mother. If we can get out of here it'll be that much easier to fix this thing without these idiots breathing down our necks the whole time. _He explained feeling her getting angry with him.

_I know I know it's not that easy. _

_Yes it is! Try calling her at her work, her cell phone, something! I can't guarantee that I'll let you wake up the next time you fall asleep. It doesn't affect me when I'm with you like this but now even when I'm touching you in my world it hurts. _He finally admitted.

_Fuck what the hell am I supposed to do then? What if I pulled you out?_

_I can't risk that. What if they come after you? I don't know if I can heal you that way. I'm not ready to risk that yet. _

_What are you so worried about? You really think they'll completely ignore you and come straight after me? This is ridiculous you... _She was cut short by a light knock on her door.

"Come in." She said sitting up in bed and Beth entered holding a book behind her back her eyes red from crying.

"Brent just told me what happened to Kenda." She sniffed. "I'm sorry did I wake you?"

"No you're fine." Sidney assured her as Beth sat on the bed next to her.

_What the hell does she want? This conversation isn't over. _Freddy growled at her.

_Shut the fuck up for a minute!_

"I want you to have this." Beth insisted putting the large familiar looking book into her hands. It was the book she used to get Gregory. She stared back at her in confusion and disbelief.

"How did you…"

_Is that what I think it is? _Freddy demanded.

_Yes_.

"I found it online shortly after you lost Gregory…" Sidney flinched at his name. "I've been wanting to use it, but lately with everyone being so overly willing to try this kind of stuff on _him_ I don't want them to know I have it. I don't want to risk anyone else getting hurt. I was going to burn it, but I think it's close to the book you used to get Gregory and I think you could use it properly. Please take it and whatever you do don't let the others know you have it." Beth pleaded with a tear streaming down her face.

"But why me?" She asked extremely thankful that she finally had what she needed but also very confused on why she chose her of all people.

"Because Sid you're the only one who isn't reckless like the rest of them. Niki wants out of here, Darrien and Brent want revenge. I know you want revenge for Gregory but I know you won't do anything drastic or stupid to get yourself killed. Please just take it and pretend we never had this conversation, please there is only us five left here. Just put it to good use or get rid of it for me." She begged.

"Okay. I will." She promised and Beth hugged her.

_Yes we will._

"I'm sure Darrien and Niki will be waking up soon. I don't know how well they'll take the news." She frowned and headed for the door. "Please whatever you do don't let them know about the book. I'll see you later."

Once she closed the door behind her Sidney quickly locked her door and placed her desk chair against the doorknob. Sitting on the bed she stared at the book in her hands.

_Just open the damn thing._

_Will you relax? I'm still in shock that my parent's never burned it or that it even still exists. How in the _hell_ did she find it? _She pondered.

_Who cares we have it now. Start reading. _He demanded attempting to move her hands to open the book and nothing happened. Sidney could feel his attempt to take control of her making her groan as she gave in finally opening the book and began reading.

**~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~1428~ELM~**

Guess what I'm still alive! Sorry for the ridiculous wait. Please review and critique!


End file.
